BackStage
by paupaupi
Summary: Dicen que las mejores historias de amor comienzan con una gran amistad. (Historia Colifer: Colin O'Donogue & Jennifer Morrison)
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer estaba feliz. Volver a Vancouver, volver a ver todos sus compañeros de Once Upon a Time, y volver a grabar la serie que tanto amaba eran hechos que la hacían feliz. Vancouver era como su segunda casa y sus compañeros su segunda familia. La serie estaba recibiendo una hermosa respuesta de los fans, incluso se había formado un club de fans dedicado a ella llamados "uglyducklings" y eso la hacia sentir la hacía sentir realizada porque había personas que la reconocían y admiraban por su trabajo.

El primer día que se reunían en el set para comenzar la lectura de los libretos de los primeros capítulos, Jennifer se quedo dormida. Tuvo que salir prácticamente corriendo de su departamento para no llegar tarde. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parar en starbucks a comprar café, algo que acostumbraba y amaba hacer.

Al final no haber parado por su café no le sirvió de nada, porque cuando llego a la sala de reuniones no había nadie. Ya que todavía no había nadie, fue al hall común a sacar un café de la maquina. Puso el billete y eligió el café más grande que ofrecía la maquina. Pero la maquina se trabó, y lo único que hizo fue largar sonidos extraños. Jennifer intentó darle un par de golpes y patadas, pero nada la hizo funcionar. Frustrada de que iba a tener que soportar toda su mañana sin un café, se dio vuelta dispuesta a volver a las sala de reuniones, pero al hacerlo chocó con alguien.

Definitivamente iba a caer al piso y no había nada más vergonzante que eso, pero los brazos de ese alguien la sostuvieron. Ese alguien era un hombre, el hombre más hermoso que Jennifer había visto en su vida. Quizás estaba exagerando, efecto de estar afrontado el comienzo del día sin café. Pero mirando el cabello oscuro todo desordenado que él tenía, sus ojos azules tan brillantes que parecían de mentira, y los músculos de sus brazos; se dio cuenta que no estaba exagerando.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella, saliendo del agarre de él para volver a sostenerse por si misma.

\- No hay problema Emma Swan. – Comentó él con una sonrisa.

\- De hecho soy Jennifer Morrison. – Aclaró ella, dedicándole una mirada curiosa.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él, sus mejillas poniéndose un poco coloradas por un instante. – Es que miro la serie y me encanta tu personaje, o mejor dicho me encanta lo que estás haciendo con el personaje. – Dijo algo nervioso.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con sinceridad, siempre se sentía bien cuando las personas apreciaban su trabajo. – Y gracias por no dejarme caer. – Agregó con algo de humor ante su torpeza.

\- De nada. – Contestó él. - ¿No pudiste sacar café? – Preguntó observando la maquina y luego a ella.

\- No, no funciona. – Respondió ella, suspirando frustrada al recordar su falta de café.

\- Ten el mío. – Dijo él entregándole el café grande de Starbucks que llevaba con él.

\- No, gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo no… - Comenzó a protestar ella, sorprendida ante el gesto de él.

\- No te preocupes, yo ya tomé café antes de salir de casa. Sólo compré este porque mi amigo insistió en que compráramos café antes de llegar. – Explicó él con calma. – Seguramente lo necesitas más que yo. – Insistió para convencerla.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella agarrando el café. Era raro aceptar un gesto así de lindo de parte de un extraño, pero por alguna razón en vez de sentirse incómoda se sintió bien.

\- ¡Jennifer! – La voz de Ginny desde lejos los interrumpió.

\- Ve con tu amiga, nos vemos. – Dijo él.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Adiós. – Saludó.

Jennifer fue a reencontrarse con su amiga. Se saludaron con un abrazo y juntas fueron a la sala de reuniones, donde también se reencontró con Adam, Josh, Jared y Lana. Jennifer bebió el café que el extraño le había dado y sonrió al notar que era exactamente como a ella le gustaba, negro con a penas un toque de crema. Miró el vaso y vio que el nombre del desconocido que le había regalado el café era Colin. Por un momento deseó volver a encontrarlo y poder conocerlo mejor. De a poco todos fueron llegaron. Beverley, Eddie, Emilie, Megan, Robert, y varios actores y actrices desconocidos que iban a ir apareciendo como nuevos personajes a lo largo de la temporada.

Y de repente ahí estaba él, Colin. Él era uno de los nuevos actores que iba a estar presente en la serie. Se sentó del lado frente a ella, a un par de asientos de distancia. En un momento sus miradas se encontraron y él le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice. Jennifer bebió el último sorbo del café que él le había dado y sonrió. Ahora solo quedaba ver si sus personajes iban a compartir escenas juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin se sintió muy feliz cuando su mánager lo llamó para audicionar por un puesto en la serie "Once Upon a Time". Él había visto al serie desde su inicio junto con Helen, su esposa. Ambos eran fanáticos de la serie porque les gustaba mucho que fuera una historia basada en reglas mágicas y que esas reglas estuvieran inventadas por los escritores, y no como la mayoría de las series que se basan en la vida real y las reglas del sentido común.

Lo que más le gustaba a Colin de la serie era el personaje de Emma. No porque se sintiera identificado con ella, ya que su vida no tenía nada que ver con la de aquel personaje. Lo que le gustaba era que podía transmitirle todos los sentimientos y emociones. Él podía sentir en cada capítulo lo que su personaje sentía, y ante eso no podía evitar admirar a Jennifer Morrison. Nunca ningún actor o actriz había generado eso en él, pero ella lo había logrado. Es así como a partir de la serie, también vio Doctor House y algunas películas donde ella actuaba. Y se alegró al comprobar que era algo que lograba la actriz, ya que con todos los personajes lograba transmitirle eso y no solo con Emma Swan.

Audicionó para el papel de Capitán Garfio y por suerte quedo elegido. Esa era su gran oportunidad para hacerse más conocido, para que su carrera tenga un despegue. Todavía no tenía bien en claro que tenían planeado para su personaje, pero esperaba que la reunión que tenían ese día con todo el equipo de trabajo de la serie lograr aclarar su mente. Pasó a buscar a Michael Raymond-James, un compañero que había conocido en las audiciones, y juntos se dirigieron a los estudios de grabación de Vancouver. Ante la insistencia de su nuevo amigo, antes de llegar a grabaciones pasaron por un Starbucks a comprar café.

Una vez llegados a las estudios de grabaciones, Michael se fue para el baño y el se fue directo a la sala de reuniones. Camino a la sala chocó con alguien, y ese alguien resulto ser Jennifer Morrison. Los nervios de conocer a la actriz lo hicieron sentirse tonto, y se avergonzó de hasta incluso haberse referido a ella como Emma. Ante la situación le regaló su café.

Más tarde, cuando finalmente se juntaron todos en la sala de reuniones, pudo notar la confusión de ella al verlo allí y le dedicó un guiño. Ella sonrió y él se sintió complacido, le gustaba hacerla sonreír.

Adam y Eddie fueron explicando como se iba a desarrollar la segunda temporada y lo que tenían pensado para cada personaje. Cuando llegó su turno, le gustó la relación que habían pensado para él y Rumpelstiltskin. Definitivamente su personaje iba a ser interesante. Cuando llegó el turno de Michael y explicaron su relación con Rumpelstiltskin y Emma, Jennifer enseguida salió a intervenir y eso llamó su atención haciendo que quisiera entender como funcionaba la cabeza de aquella misteriosa y compleja mujer.

\- Espero que no hagan que Emma y Neal vuelvan a estar juntos. - Dijo Jennifer de repente, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Eddie y Adam.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Eddie con una sonrisa divertida ante la intervención de la actriz.

\- Bueno, porque conozco a mi personaje. - Se defendió Jennifer defensivamente. - A Emma es una mujer a que le cuesta mucho confiar en las personas, y él es uno de los motivos. - Explicó ella señalando a Michael, a quien ya consideraba como Neal en ese instante. - No que me queje, yo siempre quise que pusieran un interés amoroso para Emma; pero yo no creo que ella podría ser capaz de volver a confiar en él, sería demasiado para ella. - Terminó su argumento.

\- Que bueno que conozcas tanto a tu personaje. - Comentó Eddie, halagándole en cierta forma. - Y nosotros también conocemos a tu personaje porque somos sus creadores. - Agregó.

\- Por eso, el mismo capítulo que revelemos tu pasado con Neal, en el presente tendrás una aventura con Garfio. - Añadió Adam. - De esa manera queda en contraste el viejo amor de Emma, con la posibilidad de un nuevo amor. - Explicó entusiasmado ante la idea.

\- Bien. - Aceptó Jennifer pensando e imaginando todo en su cabeza.

\- Ya iremos viendo a partir de ahí las respuestas del público para ver como avanzamos, pero nuestra idea sería de a poco ir creando una conexión con Garfio. - Dijo Adam con convicción.

\- Si, queremos hacer una gran historia de amor para Emma porque después de todo es nuestro personaje personal. - Asistió Eddie.

Colin se sintió feliz al descubrir todo eso. Le gustaba la idea de que su personaje iba a tener posibilidades de crecimiento, al estar relacionado con el personaje principal probablemente significaba que de a poco iba a ir ganando lugar y espacio para él estar muy presente en la serie y hacerse conocer. También le gustaba la idea de compartir escenas con Jennifer, estaba intrigado por verla trabajar en vivo y en directo, más que sentía y esperaba poder aprender mucho de ella.

\- ¿Y quién va a ser el encargado de pegarle una piña a Neal por enviarme a prisión? - Preguntó Jennifer haciendo que todos rían.

Al escuchar su comentario volvió a la realidad y al curso de la conversación, y también rió.

Una vez terminada la reunión se fue a su departamento y llamó a su esposa para contarle las novedades.

 _\- ¿Y, qué tal te fue? - Preguntó Helen._

 _\- Genial, son todos muy amables y agradables. - Respondió Colin con sinceridad. - La semana que viene empezaremos con las grabaciones y esta noche tenemos una cena de bienvenida. - Informó entusiasmado._

 _\- Buenísimo amor. - Dijo Helen alegremente. - ¿Ya te dijeron que tienen planeado para el Capitán Garfio? - Cuestionó, su curiosidad de fan haciéndose notar._

 _\- Te cuento si prometes no dar spoilers a nadie. - Advirtió Colin divertido._

 _\- A la orden Capitán. - Comentó Helen riendo._

 _\- Bien, lo único que te voy a decir es que Garfio es enemigo de Rumpelstiltskin y pasó cientos de años queriendo vengarse de él. - Dijo Colin dando una pequeña revelación del rol de su personaje. - Y puede que un futuro tenga una relación con Emma. - Agregó, su voz llena de felicidad._

 _\- ¡Aaww, eso es genial Colin, estoy tan orgullosa! - Dijo Helen contagiándose la felicidad de su esposo._

 _\- Si eso llega a pasar quizás me hagan un personaje efectivo. - Dijo Colin, algo inestable ante la idea de que tuvieran que pasar tanto tiempo separados._

 _\- Bueno, si eso llega a pasar Evan y yo tendremos que instalarnos contigo en Vancouver durante las épocas de grabación. - Propuso Helen, aunque la forma en que la dijo sonó a que ya lo tenía decidido._

 _\- No hay nada que me gustaría más. - Aceptó Colin con una sonrisa._

Si, definitivamente que su mujer y su hijo fueran a Vancouver a vivir con él iba a ser lo mejor. Él no era bueno con ese tema de separarse de su familia. Él y Helen se habían conocido en la secundaria y habían estado juntos desde entonces, por lo que las separaciones se les hacía muy complicadas. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a hacer todo juntos. Igualmente lo mejor iba a ser no soñar, todavía no era seguro que Garfio y Emma fueran a tener una relación, y mucho menos era seguro que Garfio iba a ser un personaje efectivo. Pero algo en la forma en que Eddie y Adam habían hablado de su personaje le hizo sentir confianza, ya que al parecer ellos habían querido incluir al Capitán Pirata desde un principio pero no habían conseguido el espacio que querían para hacerlo. Ahora lo iban a incluir, y si él hacía bien su trabajo de actor probablemente el personaje iba a tener mucho que aportar a la historia.

La cena fue tranquila, repleta de conversaciones amenas y risas. Comieron sushi, tomaron vino blanco, y brindaron con champagne. Colin conversó mucho con Michael y Josh ya que eran quienes estaban sentados cerca de él. Después de un rato se armó baile. A Colin no solía gustarle bailar, pero se dejo llevar y se relajó junto a ese nuevo grupo de personas que estaba conociendo. Luego de un rato, volvió a la mesa para tomar una cerveza junto a Michael y Josh. Estaban haciendo unos juegos de competencia cuando Jennifer se sentó al lado de Josh, se sacó los zapatos que llevaba puestos y puso sus piernas sobre las de el rubio.

\- ¿Qué tal todo mi hija? - Preguntó Josh, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Bien, pero los tacos me estaban matando. - Respondió Jennifer, dejando sus zapatos abandonados al lado de la silla.

\- Si, creo que puedo entenderlo. - Dijo Josh mirando los zapatos divertido.

\- ¿Y qué estan haciendo? - Preguntó Jennifer con curiosidad.

\- Unos juegos de alcohol, pero no sería buen padre si te dejaría participar. - Respondió Josh, continuando con las bromas que siempre había entre ellos debido a la relación de sus personajes.

\- Pero no eres un buen padre, así que... - Dijo Jennifer ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Josh. - Auch, eso dolió. - Se quejó.

\- No seas llorona, tienes buen músculos en los brazos. - Justificó Josh.

\- Como sea. - Dijo Jennifer revoleando la mirada. - Juguemos. - Dijo volviéndose hacia Michael y Colin.

Colin miró por un momento los brazos de Jennifer y notó que Josh tenía razón, ella tenía buenos músculos. Ver la química entre Jennifer y Josh le resultó divertido. Jennifer se unió a sus juegos y de hecho lo hizo de muy buena manera, ya que la mayoría de las rondas ganaba ella. Jennifer se mantuvo con ellos hasta que Jamie la vino a buscar y se la llevó devuelta hacia la pista de baile.

\- Así que tú y Jennifer... - Comentó a decir Colín. No sabía porque estaba diciendo eso, ni siquiera porque quería saberlo. Pero la situación le generó curiosidad.

\- Somos amigos. - Terminó Josh.

\- Ah, yo pensé que había algo entre ustedes. - Dijo Michael, quien al parecer había sacado las mismas conclusiones que Colin.

\- No, solo somos tan buenos amigos que nos sentimos como familia. - Reafirmó Josh. - Mi corazón ya tiene mujer, y esa es Ginny. - Dijo dedicando una mirada de amor a la morocha a la distancia.

\- ¿Y el corazón de Jennifer tiene dueño? - Preguntó Michael con curiosidad.

\- Tenía hasta el mes pasado. - Respondió Josh pensativamente, como si dudara si fuera apropiado hablar de eso con ellos. - Miren, ella sufrió mucho con todas las relaciones que ha tenido hasta ahora, y si ustedes vienen a... - Comenzó a advertir de manera protectora.

\- Tranquilo, ambos estamos casados. - Lo interrumpió Colin, sin dejarlo terminar la idea.

\- Si, solo era curiosidad. - Añadió Michael, coincidiendo con el otro.

\- Bien, entonces si quieren saber algo sobre Jennifer y sus relaciones deberían preguntárselo a ella. - Dijo Josh, dando por cerrado el tema.

No volvieron a hablar de Jennifer, pero continuaron tomando cerveza. En un momento Colin la buscó entre las personas y la encontró bailando. Mirándola se preguntó como podría ser que una mujer como ella estuviera sola. Ante el hecho de saber que estaba sola miles de preguntas se pasaron por su cabeza: ¿Habría sufrido? ¿Qué tanto? ¿Cuántas relaciones fallidas habría pasado? ¿Por qué sus relaciones habían fallado? ¿Sería fácil para ella confiar su corazón después de haber sufrido tanto como Josh había dicho? ¿Tendría ella muros alrededor de su corazón al igual que Emma?

Verla bailar tan natural y relajada la hacía parecer un alma libre, pero él estaba seguro que había mucho más en ella que eso. Cada persona tiene una historia que lo hace ser como uno es, y a él en ese momento sorprendentemente le habría gustado conocer la de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest 1: Para aclarar la situación, esto es una ficción. Y ficción significa que es una historia no real, es decir una historia imaginada/creada por quien la escribe. Yo respeto perfectamente a Colin y a su relación con Helen, y mientras ellos sean felices juntos me parece perfecto que estén juntos y les deseó todo lo mejor. Y por cierto, si vienes a ofender con tus comentarios, por lo menos lee bien la historia antes. Esta no va a ser ni una historia de engaño ni infidelidad (Colin no me da la sensación de ser el tipo de persona que engañaría a su mujer; y Jennifer no me da la sensación de ser el tipo de persona que se relacionaría con alguien casado y con familia, ni que sería la segunda de nadie) así que no es necesario que bardees a Jennifer sin motivos. Va a ser una historia de amistad. Y en caso de que haya amor, si llega a haberlo más adelante, va a ser en situación que Colin no este casado. Por último, si no te gusta la historia no pierdas tu tiempo leyéndola, eres libre de no hacerlo y no malgastar tu tiempo en cosas que te parecen tan desagradables._

 _Guest 2: Me alegra que te guste la historia :)_

* * *

Jennifer se unió a la mesa con una sonrisa, dispuesta a disfrutar la cena. Se sentó al lado de Josh y Jamie, mientras que frente a ellas se ubicaron Colin y Michael. Jennifer adoraba las cenas que tenían todas las semanas con el cast de la serie. Y como toda primera cena de la época de grabaciones, tenía algo de extraño y maravilloso a la vez, porque había personas nuevas que se habían sumado al equipo.

El cast cenaba junto todos los días Martes. Como todos vivían lejos de Vancouver y les era difícil estar lejos de sus familias y amigos, habían empleado ese método de cenar una vez por semana todos juntos para hacerse compañía. Era como si ellos habían formado entre todos una segunda familia. Incluso con Ginny y Josh se reunían más de una vez por semana, porque habían formado una relación de amistad fuerte, de esas que continúan aún cuando volvía cada uno a su verdadero hogar.

Durante la cena, Jennifer se dio cuenta que tanto Colin como Michael tenían alianzas de casados. Eso la sorprendió un poco, pero a la vez la hizo sentir feliz por ellos, porque significaba que habían encontrado la persona con la que querían compartir todas sus vidas. A Jennifer le encantaría conocer esa persona, era como un sueño... uno que se veía cada vez más lejos, y más después de su fracaso de su relación con Sebastian. Ella realmente por un momento había pensado que él iba a ser él indicado; pero cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado intensas, en el mal sentido, decidió terminar la relación. Por un momento también recordó a Jesse, lo hermosa que había sido la relación de ellos mientras duró, lo mucho que lo había amado, y lo mucho que su corazón se rompió cuando él quiso cancelar la boda que planeaban desde hace un año. Digamos que no tenía el mejor pasado en cuanto a relaciones.

\- ¿Y les está gustando Vancouver? - Preguntó Jennifer a sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Si, la verdad es precioso. - Asistió Jamie. - Hay tanto para hacer y ver. - Dijo entusiasmada.

De repente su celular sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación. Jamie se disculpó, explicando que era su novio y se fue a atender la llamada lejos de la mesa para que no molestara el ruido.

\- ¿Y a ustedes? - Preguntó Emma, volviéndose hacia Colin y Michael con cierta curiosidad.

\- Yo no he visto mucho todavía. - Dijo Colin, su voz dejando notar un poco de nervios.

\- Yo tampoco. - Coincidió Michael. - No he tenido mucho tiempo para recorrer. - Excusó.

\- Pero ya llevamos dos semanas aquí y todavía no empezaron las grabaciones, ¿Cómo hacen para no aburrirse? - Pidió saber Jennifer. - ¿Qué fue lo poco que recorrieron hasta ahora? - Continuó preguntando.

\- El Parque Stanley. - Respondió Michael.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - Preguntó Jennifer sorprendida.

\- Si. - Asistió Michael, divertido ante las reacciones de Jennifer ante la situación.

\- ¿Colin? - Llamó Jennifer, queriendo saber también lo que el otro conocía hasta el momento.

\- Solo Parque Stanley. - Confirmó Colin.

\- Y hasta seguro fueron juntos. - Dijo Jennifer irónicamente. - Ohh, dios mío, esto es más terrible de lo que pensaba. - Comentó al notar como los otros dos se sonrojaban, lo que quería decir que ella tenía razón. - Bien, les haré un city tour con mis lugares favoritos de la Ciudad si quieren. - Propuso, después de pensar unos minutos mientras continuaba comiendo su postre.

\- Eso es una linda idea. - Apreció Colin con una sonrisa.

\- Si, creo que nos vendría bien salir un poco de nuestros departamento, el barrio y los estudios de grabaciones. - Aceptó Michael.

Y así quedaron en juntarse el Viernes para recorrer los lugares que Jennifer encontraba mágicos de Vancouver.

El viernes Jennifer se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana, se duchó, se vistió con ropa muy abrigada porque hacia frío, y preparó tres termos de cafés individuales para el primer trayecto de la excursión que tenía planeada. Cinco minutos después de las ocho, la hora que habían quedado en reunirse, sonó el timbre.

\- Buen día. - Saludó Colin amablemente.

\- Buen día. - Devolvió el saludo Jennifer. - Un café para el camino. - Dijo entregándole uno de los termos.

\- Uno esta de más, Michael no viene porque está enfermo. - Explicó él.

\- Ohh, que lastima. Pero si está enfermo, es mejor que no salga con este frío. - Dijo ellacon sinceridad.

\- Eso mismo le dije yo. - Coincidió él.

\- Bueno, si estás listo empezamos. Salvo que quieras dejarlo para otro día que Michael también pueda. - Dijo ella, dándole la posibilidad de elegir.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría disfrutar lo que sea que hayas planeado. - Dijo él con convicción.

\- Bien. - Aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Subieron al auto de ella y se dirigieron al primer destino. La mañana la pasaron recorriendo el Parque Queen Elizabeth y el Jardín botánico VanDusen. Esos eran los parques de Vancouver que Jennifer pensaba que eran bien distintos a los de otras ciudades, y Colin estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Para el almuerzo fueron al Mercado de Granville Island. Jennifer adoraba ir a los mercados y comer comidas típicas, era algo que consideraba que había que hacer por lo menos una vez en cada ciudad nueva que ibas. A Colin le entusiasmó mucho el paseo por el mercado, y le contó sobre todos los mercados que él había ido a comer en las ciudades de Europa. Después de haber comido una gran variedad de cosas se sintieron satisfechos y decidieron continuar el paseo.

Jennifer dio a elegir a Colin entre el museo de Ciencia o el de Antropología, y Colin elegió el de ciencia. Así que pasaron un largo rato pateando el museo conocido como "Science World". La tecnología que tenía era deslumbrante, aunque quizás lo más bello de todo era la preciosa vista que tenía al océano. Una vez que se cansaron, Jennifer decidió llevarlo a la Biblioteca Pública. Ese sin dudas era uno de los lugares favoritos de Jennifer porque leer era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Pasaron largo rato hablando de libros y recorriendo las viejas estanterías repletas con gran variedad de historias.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde fueron a uno de los lugares más visitados por los turistas a Gastown, un barrio lleno de historia. Visitaron todos los locales típicos e incluso se animaron a sacarse un par de fotos. Colin compró un par de regalos, y cuando el sol ya estaba terminando de esconderse decidieron finalizar el paseo comiendo una picada y tomando una cerveza en uno de los bares más concurridos de aquel hermoso barrio. Ese barrio sin duda era fantástico, sus viejas construcciones y la hermosa iluminación que tenía distribuida hasta en los árboles, lo hacía parecer fuera de tiempo.

\- Gracias por el paseo, fue maravilloso. - Agredeció él, una vez que brindaron.

\- De nada, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. - Dijo ella con sinceridad. - A veces estar lejos de nuestras familias para filmar es difícil, así que lo mejor es conocer la Ciudad donde estamos y saber a que lugar podemos ir para sentirnos mejor. - Agregó a modo de explicar porque había querido hacer eso por él y Michael, aunque ese último no había podido unirse.

\- ¿Eres muy unida a tu familia? - Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Si, mis hermanos son como mis mejores amigos, y mis papás son las personas más increíbles del mundo. La verdad no podría haber pedido mejor familia que ellos. - Respondió ella, la voz llena de calidez y amor al hablar de su familia.

\- A mi se me hace muy difícil estar lejos de mi esposa y mi hijo, no sé como voy a hacer sin ellos. - Admitió él con cierta melancolía y preocupación.

\- Es difícil, uno nunca se acostumbra. - Dijo ella, sintiendo empatía por él. - Por eso somos tan unidos entre todos, ya vas a darte cuenta que la cena grupal y los días de grabaciones son lo mejor que te pasa en la semana. - Expresó el orgullo que sentía ante el hermoso grupo de compañeros que tenía y que juntos habían formado una especie de familia desde el primer momento.

\- Si en algún momento llego a quedar efectivo en la serie, haré que se instalen conmigo aquí. - Le dejó saber él su idea para enfrentar la distancia.

\- Es una buena idea. - Asistió ella. - Cuentame sobre ellos. - Pidió.

Colin le contó sobre Helen y su gran historia de amor, sobre como se conocieron en la secundaria y desde ese entonces se mantuvieron juntos. Le relató un par de historias chistosas sobre el principio de su relación, y también sobre el casamiento. Luego le contó sobre su hijo Evan y le mostró fotos de ellos.

Una vez que él se cansó de hablar le preguntó a ella sobre su situación amorosa, y Jennifer solo se atrevió a decir que hasta el momento todas sus relaciones habían fallado; así que elogió hablar sobre sus hermanos para sentir que aunque sea podía contarle algo sobre ella y su vida.

Al terminar la cena, Jennifer lo llevó a su hotel y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Después de que él entrará al hotel, ella volvió a poner en marcha su auto y se fue a su departamento. Pensando durante el día que acababa de compartir con Colin sintió una sorprendente y agradable alegría. Había sido cómodo estar juntos y conversar sobre sus gustos, sus opiniones, y empezar a conocer un poco de la vida del otro. Se sintió feliz de que él haya pasado un rato agradable y de que le hayan gustado los lugares que ella había elegido hacerle conocer. Pensó en el día compartido y sonrió, algo en su interior le decía que ese podía llegar a ser el comienzo de una linda amistad.


	4. Chapter 4

El primer capítulo que Colin grabó junto con sus compañeros fue "The cocodrile". A Colin le encantó su primera experiencia haciendo de su personaje, usando su ropa de cuero y usando su espada. Filmar escenas junto a Robert Carlyle y Rachel Shelley fue muy agradable y divertido. Filmando cada escena de ese capítulo tuvo la sensación de que ese iba a ser su favorito, primero porque fue su primera aparición como personaje en la serie y segundo porque presenta gran parte de la historia que hacía a su personaje ser quien era.

La primera escena que hizo con Jennifer él estaba atado a un árbol y ella estaba amenazándolo con una espada de plástico. Estaban acompañados de Jamie, Ginnyfer y Sarah. A Colin le gustaban esas escenas donde había varios personajes, porque eso tenía cierta frescura para la historia y hacia que fuera ligera de asimilar. En el primer intento de filmar la escena a Jennifer se le cayó la espada y eso hizo que todos rieran. Debieron repetir la escena varias veces ya que habían quedado tentados y no podían parar de reírse.

La segunda escena que grabaron juntos fue en la que Emma encontró a Hook debajo de varios cuerpos. A Colin le gustó la escena y le gustó la idea de que sus personajes se conocieran el El Bosque Encantado. La escena en la que Emma confronta a su personaje y le cuenta su secreto de poder saber cuando alguien le está mintiendo, fue la primera vez que sintió que estaba presenciando la maravilla de Jennifer como actriz. En esa escena le hizo sentir que de verdad estaba con Emma, que Jennifer era Emma.

Lo siguiente que filmaron juntos fue el capítulo llamado "Tallahassee", el cual estaba repleto de escenas de Emma y Hook. Eso hacía que Colin estuviera nervioso, porque esa era su oportunidad de mostrarse con el personaje principal como posible opción de pareja para ella. Colin quería hacer eso lo mejor posible, quería que el publico notara y aceptara las conexiones que había pensado para ambos personajes. Él quería eso porque era su oportunidad de crecer como actor, y la opción de poder ser parte del cast regular de la serie lo entusiasmaba y lo hacia poner ansioso.

\- ¿Listo para trepar la planta? - Preguntó Jennifer, bromeando para romper la tensión que notaba en él.

\- Nunca se olvida la primera planta. - Respondió él siguiendo la broma y usando las mismas palabras que su personaje.

Grabar la escena de la planta fue más difícil de lo que había pensado que iba a ser. El garfio no le permitía usar una de sus manos para tomar fuerzas, así que quedaba todo en una sola de ellas y con el garfio era simplemente simular que servía para la acción. En un momento, en medio de la escena, el garfio se desprendió y cayó en la cabeza de Jennifer.

\- Perdón. - Se disculpó él, después de que cortaron la escena. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- Si, estoy bien. - Asistió ella frotándose la cabeza. - Pero eso dolió. - Admitió sonrojándose y alcanzándole el garfio.

\- Si, sonó feo. - Coincidió él.

Un par de personas de producción se acercaron a ellos para asegurarse que Jennifer estaba bien y para arreglar el agarre del garfio el brazo de Colin. Una vez que todo estuvo listo siguieron grabando.

Cuando llegó el momento de la escena donde Hook y Emma planeaban como enfrentar al gigante, Colin decidió improvisar un poco y cuando tuvo que ayudar a Emma a curar su mano la vendó ayudándose con su boca. Colin pudo notar la sorpresa de Jennifer ante la situación ya que el gesto no estaba en el guión, pero por suerte ella siguió actuando naturalmente ubicada en su personaje.

\- Bien agregado ese pequeño gesto. - Apreció ella.

\- Me pareció acorde al personaje, de su ser como pirata seductor. - Argumentó lo que lo había llevado a él a pensar eso, agregando mentalmente en su cabeza que quería que sus personajes un futuro sean pareja como habían dicho Adam y Eddie.

\- Y que tiene una sola mano. - Agregó ella con seriedad.

Él la miró un largo instante sin comprender del todo lo que ella decía. Ella no parecía ser el tipo de persona que discriminaba a otros, lo que le hacía sentir raro que haga ese comentario sobre la única mano de personaje. De repente ella estalló en risas y ahí finalmente pudo comprender todo, simplemente había estado bromeando.

\- Ey, pensé que estabas siendo ofensiva. - Protestó él dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

\- Relájate. - Indicó ella con una sonrisa. - Ya te vas a ir acostumbrando y cada escena la vas a vivir con menos tensión. - Expresó ella a modo de consejo.

\- Es que está es una de mis primeras grandes oportunidades y no quiero arruinarlo. - Dejo él salir sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

\- No te hagas la cabeza con eso, la relación de nuestros personajes seguro va a ser elegida según consideren los autores si tenemos química juntos o no en pantalla. - Dijo ella, recordándole que esas cosas no las elegían ellos para quitarle la presión.

Esa era la última escena que filmaban en el día, así que después de repetirla un par de veces para tener los distintos ángulos los dejaron libres.

Colin se quito la ropa de su personaje y se cambio nuevamente con la suya. Luego, listo para irse fue a saludar a todas las personas que habían estado trabajando con él durante ese día. Fue de un lado a otro, saludando a todos ya que no quería olvidarse de nadie, hasta que encontró a Jennifer poniéndose hielo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dejo muy mal el golpe? - Cuestionó él sintiendo preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. - Respondió ella con seguridad. - Es sólo que Sarah insistió en que me ponga esto. - Explicó haciendo referencia al hielo.

\- Hace bien, ella te está cuidando como se debe. - Asistió él y examinó suavemente la cabeza de ella acariciándola con una de sus manos. - Vas a tener un chichón por unos días. - Dijo una vez que se sintió satisfecho con su exploración.

\- Bien. - Aceptó ella, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\- Realmente lo lamento... - Comenzó a disculparse él.

\- No te preocupes, sé que sin querer, simplemente una situación inoportuna. - Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Por lo menos déjame hacer algo por ti. - Pidió él, pensando algo para hacer en símbolo de disculpas. - ¿Qué te parece si te llevo devuelta a tu departamento? - Propuso.

\- Vine en auto. - Informó ella, como si creyera que ese hecho descartara la opción.

\- Sé manejar. - Dijo él.

Colin manejó el auto de ella hasta su departamento. En realidad el auto no era de ella, sino que era alquilado. Ella le explicó que ese año había decidido alquilarse un auto para trasladarse con mayor comodidad durante su tiempo de estadía en Vancouver. Guardó el auto en la cochera del edificio, se despidió de Jennifer y volvió al hotel donde se estaba alojando.

Esa noche cenó haciendo skype con su esposa. Para Helen ya era muy tarde por la diferencia de horario, pero se había despertado porque Evan había tenido una pesadilla así que le pareció buena idea compartir un rato con su marido a pesar de la distancia. Colin le contó un par de anécdotas de las grabaciones de ese día, y luego cantó un par de canciones a su hijo hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido. Esa noche se acostó pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia. Pero sorprendentemente su mente también se encontró pensando en Jennifer. Al parecer todavía se sentía culpable por haberla golpeado con el garfio, así que le mando buenas energías deseando que este bien y agradeciendo que simplemente haya sido un pequeño golpe lo que había ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer llegó a las grabaciones sintiéndose entusiasmada y feliz. A ella le encantaba hacer escenas de acción, y ese día le tocaba hacer una escena de pelea de espada con Colin. Estaba segura de que iba a ser muy divertido. Aparte le gustaba que su personaje fuera fuerte, que Emma fuera capaz de defenderse y ganarle al famoso Capitán Garfio en una pelea de espada que se suponía era lo mejor que él hacía. Después también estaba el hecho de que Cora no iba a poder sacar el corazón de su pecho, y eso le resultaba sorprendente y maravilloso. ¿Emma iba a tener magia? Eso iba a estar bueno.

\- ¿Lista para practicar? - Preguntó Colin acercándose a ella con dos espadas de mentira en sus manos.

\- Lista. - Asistió ella agarrando una de las espadas.

\- ¿Segura que podrás manejarlo? - Preguntó él, levantando una ceja, gesto que le hacía acordar más a su personaje que a él mismo.

\- Quizás seas tú quien no puede manejarlo, después de todo sabemos que vas a perder. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa, haciendo referencia al libreto de la historia.

\- ¿No te parece raro que tu personaje que casi nunca en su vida usó una espada pueda ganarle al más famoso de todos los piratas? - Preguntó él, divertido con la situación. - Para mi que Garfio está dejando que Emma gane porque tiene compasión hacia ella y quiere que vuelva a su hogar para estar con su hijo. - Expresó las conclusiones que había sacado.

\- Como sea, tanto ficción o vida real te gano. - Discutió ella y usó la espada para enfrentarlo.

Colin y Jennifer se pusieron a pelear con las espadas, a divertirse un rato, como si fueran unos niños pequeños. Pelearon y se rieron mucho. Era divertido usar esas espadas de plástico para pelear, pero que luego en la serie se vean tan reales. Más tarde, llegaron los instructores y les fueron enseñando cómo querían que ellos se muevan durante la escena y cómo tenían que desarrollar la pelea. Un productor de imagen les sacó una foto peleando con las espadas y Jennifer sonrió pensando que a los fans les iba a gustar verlos en esa situación.

Una vez que tuvieron todo practicado y acomodado como querían, comenzaron a grabar la escena. En medio de la pelea de Aurora, Mulan, Snow y Emma, contra Garfio y Cora; Garfio les devuelve el corazón de Aurora. Ante eso Jennifer se encontró pensando en lo que Colin le había dicho antes, que para él Garfio quería ayudarlas y por es que las favorece y ayuda en la pelea.

\- No sabía que tenías un lado sentimental. - Comentó ella saliéndose del libreto.

\- No lo tengo. - Negó él. - Es sólo que me gustan las peleas justas. - Improvisó, siguiéndole la corriente.

La escena continuó funcionando a la perfección, hasta el momento que ella quedo derrumbada en el piso.

\- Hay cosas mucho más placenteras que prefiero hacer con una mujer acostada en el piso. - Dijo él, aprisionándola con su espada.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio interior para evitar reírse.

\- Cuando te toque con mi espada lo sentirás. - Respondió él seductoramente.

Jennifer no pudo aguantarse más al escuchar eso y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Le causaba gracia ese uso de palabras para la situación. Realmente intentó no reírse, pero no pudo contenerse. Entre los comentarios insinuadores y las caras serias de Colin estando en personaje, y realmente creyéndose su personaje, le hizo reír. Colin rió con ella, al igual que Ginny y Barbara, quienes estaban en escena con ellos. Tuvieron que filmar la escena unas quince veces, hasta que finalmente Jennifer logró no reírse.

Cuando terminaron de grabar las escenas del día ya era de noche tarde. Jennifer estaba cansada y tenía hambre; tenía ganas de ir a su departamento, cenar algo, y relajarse leyendo un libro o viendo una serie. Fue a su trailer para cambiarse nuevamente con su ropa y poder irse cuanto antes, pero allí se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

\- Sebastian. - Dijo ella, sorprendida al encontrar a su ex novio en su trailer. - ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó sintiendo millones de emociones a la vez.

\- Hola Jen. - Saludó él, dando unos pasos hacia ella. - Vine por ti, te extraño. - Dijo, informando sus motivos para estar allí.

\- ¿Eso mismo le decías a Dianna? - Preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose indiferente.

\- ¿Estás celosa? - Preguntó él, con algo de orgullo hacia su persona al lograr eso y curiosidad.

\- No, simplemente digo que hasta hace unos días se te veía bien con ella. - Respondió ella.

No eran celos. La relación de ellos había terminado mal, y después de todo había sido decisión de ella terminarla. Pero también admitía que dolió verlo recuperarse y superarla tan rápido, una semana después de que se habían separado ya se lo veía saliendo con Dianna. Ella nunca había desconfiado de él, pero la situación le dio que pensar. ¿Él la había engañado? ¿Ya habría salido con Dianna antes de que ellos se separaran? Pero en definitiva, la realidad es que eso no importaba. Lo que importaba es que juntos se hacían mal, y por eso haberse separado había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado.

\- Pero ella no es tú, a ella no la quiero como a ti. - Informó él, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

\- Sebastian. - Dijo ella en modo de advertencia, dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Jennifer. - Dijo él, volviendo a cruzar el espacio que los separaba, y agarrando los brazos de ella.

\- Soltame. - Pidió ella, mirándolo de manera suplicante.

\- No hasta que no me des otra oportunidad. - Negó él, ofreciendo su propuesta.

\- Juntos solamente nos hacíamos daño, es mejor seguir separados. - Expresó ella lo que pensaba y sentía.

\- Fue solo un error, exageras. - No concordó él. - Dame otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien esta vez. - Insistió, agarrándola con fuerzas.

\- Soltame. - Volvió a pedir ella seriamente.

\- Jen... - Comenzó a decir él.

\- ¡Que me sueltes! - Exclamó ella, intentando liberar uno de sus brazos de su agarre.

\- Ya la escuchaste, soltala. - Dijo Colin.

Jennifer miró sorprendida a Colin cuando escuchó su voz irrumpir en el espacio. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cuando él había entrado al trailer, ni sabía que tanto había escuchado o visto de la situación. Pero estaba agradecida de que ella aparecido, porque la situación con Sebastian la estaba empezando a poner incómoda.

\- Así que... - Dijo Sebastian soltando a Jennifer. - ¿Él es tu nuevo novio? - Preguntó mirando a Colin con desdén.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Él está felizmente casado! ¡Y yo estoy felizmente soltera, no que sea de tu incumbencia! - Explotó ella.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué no queres volver a estar conmigo?! - Preguntó Sebastian con furia.

\- ¡Porque me haces mal! ¡Andate! - Dijo ella con sinceridad, señalando la puerta de salida del trailer.

\- Vete, o llamaré a seguridad. - Advirtió Colin, cuando vio que él otro no tenía intenciones de irse.

\- Bien. - Terminó aceptando Sebastian.

Una vez que Sebastian se fue Jennifer dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado acumulando. Se sentó en el sillón y lloró todo lo que quería llorar. Colin se sentó a su lado y aferró una de sus manos para contenerla. Cuando ella terminó de liberarse, él le ofreció un pañuelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él acariciándole la espalda.

\- Eso creo. - Respondió ella. - Es solo que es complicado, no terminamos bien. - Agregó cuando los ojos de él reprochaban que no le mienta.

\- Entiendo. - Aceptó él su pequeña explicación.

Colin la dejó sola para que ella pueda cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo lista fue a saludar a todo el personal, y fue a hablar con la seguridad de la serie para pedirles que no dejen pasar más a Sebastian a su trailer sin su autorización. Fue a su auto y se encontró con Colin.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó ella confundida, sin entender que hacía él esperándola.

\- No creo que estés en estado para manejar, así que te voy a llevar a tu departamento. - Respondió él, a modo de ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar hacerlo? - Preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad.

\- Porque la otra vez, cuando te golpeé la cabeza sin querer, te demostré que manejo muy bien. - Comentó él, haciendo que ella ría ante ese recuerdo. - Porque soy tu amigo. - Afirmó, una vez que se recuperaron de la risa.

Jennifer dejó que Colin la lleve a su departamento, para ser sincera él tenía razón y ella todavía estaba afectada emocionalmente por el encuentro que había tenido con Sebastian. Que Colin se preocupara por ella y quisiera asegurarse de que llegará a salvo a su departamento enterneció algo en su corazón. Desde que se conocían que de a poco habían ido entrando en confianza, y como había dicho él podían hasta incluso comenzar a reconocerse como amigos por lo cómodos que se sentían estando en compañía del otro.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? - Preguntó él haciendo referencia a la relación de ella y Sebastian, pero dándole la libertad de elegir si responder o no.

\- Siempre tuvimos una relación intensa y complicada. - Dijo ella y se tomó un momento para pensar que estaba dispuesta a decir. - La primera vez que las cosas se pusieron violentas, decidí terminar la relación. - Admitió, enfocando su vista en la ventanilla para mirar las calles que recorrían.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, ella lo convenció de que se quedará a cenar para agradecerle por haberla llevado y aparecido en el momento indicado. Pidieron una pizza, y comieron mientras miraban una serie de televisión. En algún momento Jennifer se debió haber quedado dormida, porque cuando se despertó estaba acostada en el sillón y tapada con una manta. Miró hacia sus alrededores y no notó rastro de Colin, hasta que encontró una nota en la mesa ratona.

 _Jennifer:_

 _Te quedaste dormida y me pareció que lo mejor era dejarte descansar tranquila._

 _Espero que tengas una linda noche y buenos sueños, y que mañana sea un mejor día._

 _Recuerda que eres una mujer buena y fuerte._

 _Cariño_.

 _Colin_.

Jennifer leyó unas cuantas veces la nota para asegurarse que era verdadera y no un producto de su imaginación. Una vez que supo y se convenció que era real, sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Desde la situación donde estuvo el encuentro con Sebastian, que Colin y Jennifer se volvieron más cercanos. Una confianza natural surgió entre ellos, y Colin lo notaba en como de a poco se iban abriendo uno al otro.

Jennifer de a poco le fue contando de sus experiencias amorosas. Una noche le relató su historia con Jess Spencer. Le contó sobre cómo se conocieron en las filmaciones de Doctor House, sobre cómo se enamoraron y a pesar de que ninguno estaba muy a favor de salir con personas del trabajo decidieron intentarlo. Le contó sobre cómo él le propuso matrimonio en la Torre Eifel, pero también le contó sobre como un mes antes de la boda él se arrepintió de todo y decidió terminar la relación que tenían. Otra noche le contó sobre le relató su historia con Sebastian, le contó que hubo atracción entre ellos desde un principio pero que recién actuaron sobre ello una vez que él terminó con sus grabaciones de Once Upon a Time. Le contó sobre lo excitante y divertida que fue su relación. Sobre cómo todo entre ellos era intenso, hasta el punto que un momento las cosas se volvieron brutales, y ahí ella lo dejo.

\- Nunca permitiré que un hombre me golpee, no hay excusas ni vuelta atrás en eso. - Dijo ella, mientras compartían unas cervezas.

Colin presentía que por alguna motivo siempre era ella la que terminaba con el corazón roto, y eso no le parecía nada justo. Ella era una buena persona, se merecía ser feliz y amada.

Él le fue relatando su historia con Helen con pleno detalle. Una tarde le contó sobre cómo se habían conocido en el secundario, sobre cómo él estaba en el grupo de los nerds y ella en el de los populares, sobre como él jamás pensó que iba a lograr enamorarla, pero de alguna manera lo logró. Una noche le contó sobre su época de novios y sus distintas citas. Otro día le contó sobre cómo le propuso matrimonio. Y por supuesto que cada día que se veían le contaba un poco sobre su hijo.

Cada uno contó al otro sobre su amor por la actuación, sobre cómo eso había surgido en ellos. Y él también le contó sobre su amor por la música, y su pasión por las guitarras.

Y así, de a poco, sin casi darse cuenta, se volvieron amigos.

No es que se vieran tanto, ya que Colin no tenía tantas escenas para grabar entonces a veces aprovechaba para volar de devuelta a Irlanda para ver a su mujer y a su hijo. Pero cuando se veían, cuando aprovechaban las oportunidades en el set y la cena semanal del cast, siempre dedicaban un momento para ellos. Era lindo llevarse bien con las personas con las que trabajas, y él por ahora lo había logrado con Jennifer y Josh, y eso resultaba algo reconfortante. Con Robert también se llevaba muy bien, pero él estaba instalado en Vancouver con toda su familia, así que no era de los que tenía mucho tiempo libre disponible fuera de grabaciones.

Colin amaba el fútbol, así que una de esas tardes que tenía libre decidió ir a ver un partido. Sacó una entrada para ver a los Whitecaps. El partido estuvo muy entretenido y el público era muy cálido. A partir de ese momento decidió que ellos iban a ser su equipo de Vancouver, y que cada vez que pudiera iba ir a sus partidos. A la salida del partido, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de la tribuna, a un niño se le cayó el chupete. Y él por querer atajarlo, se cayó. Alto papelón. Lo peor fue que su pierna dolía tanto que no podía moverse, ni levantarse. Una ambulancia lo llevó a la clínica más cercana, y allá luego de revisarlo le explicaron que se había roto la pierna en seis lugares.

Al rato de estar aburrido en su habitación, la puerta se abrió y entraron Jennifer y Josh. Colin no sabía que hacían allí, ni cómo se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Jennifer corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó ella, saliendo del abrazo.

\- Si. - Asistió él, todavía muy sorprendido por la invasión de sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó Josh, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

\- Me fracturé la pierna. - Contestó Colin. - Auch. - Se quejo al recibir un fuerte golpe de Jennifer en el brazo.

\- Nos asustaste. - Justificó ella el motivo de su golpe. - Helen nos llamó diciendo que habías tenido un accidente y necesitabas cirugía. - Explicó ante la confusión que él parecía tener de toda esa situación.

\- ¿Y ella cómo se entero? - Preguntó Colin, asombrado porque todavía no había hablado con su mujer.

\- Al parecer el doctor la llamó porque ella es tu contacto de emergencia, y ella me llamó a mi porque quería que alguien te haga compañía. - Respondió Josh, finalmente aclarando todo.

-Estábamos en el set cuando ella llamó, y ella estaba tan asustada, y eso nos hizo preocupar. - Agregó Jennifer, aún algo tensa y preocupada.

\- Bueno, no es nada, solo me rompí la pierna en seis partes. - Comentó Colin buscando hacerlos reír. Y si, ambos rieron, porque sus amigos entendían su humor.

\- ¿Nos vas a contar cómo pasó que te rompiste la pierna? - Pidió saber Jennifer, sentándose a los pies de la cama de él.

\- En realidad fue bastante tonto. - Admitió él algo avergonzado al recordar el momento. - Fui a ver a los Withecats, y cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de la tribuna quise atrapar el chupete de un nene. Y por querer atraparlo, me caí. - Relató con sinceridad.

\- Eso es adorable. - Dijo Josh para molestarlo, haciendo que Jennifer se ría. - Pero, hablando en serio, que bueno tener otro fanático de los Withecats. - Apreció.

\- ¿Quiénes son los Whitecats? - Preguntó Jennifer.

\- El equipo de fútbol de Vancouver. - Respondió Colin.

\- ¿Por qué nunca escuché nombrarlos? - Preguntó Jennifer sorprendida.

\- Porque son de fútbol, es decir soccer, no fútbol americano. - Explicó Josh.

\- Todavía no entiendo porque le dicen soccer al fútbol, el fútbol es el mismo fútbol en todo el mundo, no eso que juegan ustedes. - Se quejó Colin, haciendo que sus amigos rían.

\- Nuestro fútbol es mejor. - Discutió Josh.

\- Yo nunca fui a ver un partido de fútbol. - Dijo Jennifer.

\- ¿Qué fútbol? - Preguntaron Colin y Josh al mismo tiempo.

\- El no americano. - Aclaró Jennifer.

\- No sabes lo que te perdes, el fútbol es el mejor deporte de mundo. - Dijo Colin entusiasmado.

\- Creo que soy más del basquet, he ido a varios partidos de los Angeles Lakers, ellos me gustan. - Comentó Jennifer pensativa.

\- No puedo creer que nunca hayas visto fútbol. - Dijo Colin, todavía sumergido en lo que ella había dicho antes. - Tengo que llevarte a un partido. - Decidió con confianza.

\- Bien, pero si yo acepto ir a ver fútbol, tú tendrás que ir a ver basquet. - Propuso Jennifer, dando a saber sus condiciones.

\- Ya te pareces a Rumpel queriendo negociar. - Bromeó Josh y todos ríeron.

\- Trato hecho. - Aceptó Colin extendiendo su mano a ella.

\- Trato hecho. - Repitió Jennifer, estrechando su mano con la de él.

Colin llamó a Helen para explicarle todo, y ella agradeció a Josh y Jennifer por ir a hacerle compañía. Al rato fue llevado a cirugía. Cuando salió de quirofano, su doctor le informó que la operación había sido un éxito. Le dijo que no iba a poder pisar por dos días con la pierna herida, y que por un mes iba a tener que tener un yeso. Fue llevado a su habitación y allí se dio cuenta que solamente estaba Jennifer. Ella estaba dormida en el sillón, pero se despertó enseguida con los ruidos.

\- ¿Cómo salió todo? - Preguntó ella cuando los enfermeros los dejaron solos.

\- Perfecto. - Respondió él con una sonrisa al verla con cara de dormida.

\- Genial. - Recibió ella la noticia con felicidad.

\- Deberías regresar a tu departamento. - Sugirió él.

\- No. - Negó ella.

\- Pero... - Comenzó a protestar él.

\- Sin peros. - Lo interrumpió ella. - Me voy a quedar acá, puedo sobrevivir una noche de dormir en un sillón. - Argumentó con confianza.

\- Bien. - Aceptó él.

\- ¿Vemos una película? - Propuso ella.

\- Buena idea. - Dijo él.

Después de buscar y buscar en la lista de películas del netflix de ella, se decidieron por Piratas del Caribe. Mientras la miraban hicieron varios comentarios y se rieron. Después de un rato, ella se quedo dormida. Él aprovecho la situación para observarla. En ese momento la apreció por completo, ella era una gran persona. Él se sentía feliz de haberla conocido y de poder llamarla su amiga.

A los tres días grabaron las últimas escenas de la primer parte de segunda temporada en la que él aparecía. Habían tenido preparado otras escenas para él, pero ante el hecho de que tenía la pierna fracturada decidieron cambiarlas.

\- Woow, realmente parece muy real. - Dijo Jennifer observando el maquillaje que él llevaba con sangre y moretones.

\- Si, la verdad fue duro que me hayan pisado con un auto. - Comentó él, haciendo referencia a la escena que iban a grabar.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para moverte con eso? - Preguntó ella curiosa, observando toda su pierna enyesada.

\- No tengo la menor idea. - Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Bueno, suerte con eso. - Le deseó ella. - Y no te preocupes tanto, después con los efectos va a parecer que nunca tuviste un yeso. - Le recordó para animarlo.

Grabaron la escena del accidente, la escena que Emma y David lo encontraban, y la escena del Hospital. A la escena de Colin y Emma en su habitación del Hopital, también se sumó otra muy graciosa en la que él cuestionaba que era la gelatina y coqueteba con Ruby.

Y así terminaron sus grabaciones. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo, y al otro día se fue en avión de regreso a Irlanda. Tenía dos meses libres, dos meses para estar nuevamente en su hogar con su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

A Jennifer le encantaba volar. Tal vez era porque se había acostumbrado a hacerlo por su trabajo. Pero realmente le daba cierta paz. Aparte le fascinaba mirar el desde el aire. Siempre que podía sacaba alguna foto de las nubes, los amaneceres o los atardeceres.

 **Colin:** ¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

 **JMo:** Mmm normal. Leí, comí, dormí un rato. ¿El tuyo?

 **Colin:** Mucha turbulencia. Odio volar.

 **JMo:** No seas llorón.

 **Colin:** No soy llorón. Mi vuelo fue más largo, me aburrí estando solo, no sé pasaba más el tiempo.

 **JMo:** La próxima vez hazme acordar que te preste un libro.

 **Colin:** ¿Leer es tu solución a todo?

 **JMo:** Definitivamente te hace pasar el tiempo y viajar en la imaginación.

 **Colin:** Mmm quizás algún día logres convencerme.

 **JMo:** Yo sé que si, yo te voy a sacar bueno.

Las vacaciones pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jennifer aprovechó su tiempo libre para estar tranquila en su casa de hogar de Los Ángeles. Visitó a sus amigos, y sobretodo pasó el tiempo con su familia.

 **Colin:** ¿Vas a ir al recital de Bob Dylan?

 **JMo:** Si.

 **Colin:** No soy más tu amigo.

 **JMo:** ¿Qué?

 **Colin:** Que te envidio.

 **JMo:** ¿Boby Dylan nunca fue a Irlanda?

 **Colin:** No me importa si ya vino en otras ocasiones, es uno de mis músicos favoritos y siempre voy a querer ir a sus recitales.

 **JMo:** Prometo mandarte una grabación de alguna canción.

 **Colin:** Te odio.

 **JMo:** ¿Quieres que le pida un autógrafo?

(Al otro día le manda un vídeo de la canción "All along the wachover")

 **Colin:** Gracias, alegraste mi día.

 **JMo:** Que bueno :)

 **Colin:** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **JMo:** En el supermercado. (le manda foto de su carro de compras) ¿Vos?

 **Colin:** Acá, con la familia. (le manda foto de él con su hermano y su hijo)

Lo sorprendente fue que con Colin se mantuvieron bastante comunicados a pesar de estar en otro continente. Algunas veces se mandaban mensajes de textos, y otras veces se mandaban fotos. La realidad es que ella ni se había dado cuenta hasta que él lo mencionó. Ella ni lo había pensado, porque todo había resultado natural.

 **Colin:** ¿Te parece raro que nos mandemos tantos mensajes?

 **JMo:** No, somos amigos. ¿No?

 **Colin:** Si, lo somos.

 **JMo:** Bien...

 **Colin:** Es solo mi hermano, me estaba molestando. Está celoso que te mando más mensajes a ti que a él.

 **JMo:** Que no este tan celoso, con él puedes hablar en persona.

 **Colin:** Si, lamentablemente tengo que soportarlo.

 **JMo:** No te quejes que cuando volvamos a Vancouver lo vas a extrañar, ustedes son inseparables.

 **Colin:** ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

 **JMo:** ¿Cómo no hacerlo si me envías fotos de él todo el tiempo?

A pesar de estar de vacaciones, Jennifer seguía en contacto con sus compañeros de Once Upon a Time. Y no sólo con Colin con quien aunque sea una vez por semana solían intercambiar mensajes, sino con todos los demás. Todos los Martes seguían haciendo la cena semanal, pero la hacían por skype. Algunas veces coincidían más de una persona en la misma ciudad, y aprovechaban y se juntaban para skypear juntos. Como la vez que lo hizo con Josh, Ginny y Lana. O la vez que lo hizo con Jamie.

 **Colin:** Gracias por las fotos de las guitarras.

 **JMo:** Cuando las vi me acordé de ti y todas las veces que me volviste loca haciendo que veamos guitarras en Internet.

 **Colin:** ¿Por lo menos te entretuvo más hacerlo en persona? ¿Que hacías en una tienda de música?

 **JMo:** Acompañé a un amigo a comprar una guitarra.

 **Colin:** ¿Cuál se compró?

 **JMo:** Una gibson clásica.

 **Colin:** Buena elección.

(Una semana más tarde)

 **JMo:** ¿Cómo estás de tu pierna?

 **Colin:** ¿Me crees si te digo que volví a rompérmela?

 **JMo:** ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

 **Colin:** Bueno, no exactamente rota, pero si resentida. Fui a jugar al fútbol cuando se supone que no debería hacerlo.

 **JMo:** ¡Colin O'Donogue te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer ningún deporte hasta que estés totalmente curado de la pierna!

 **Colin:** Woow, me estás dando miedo.

 **JMo:** Estoy hablando en serio.

 **Colin:** Lo sé.

 **JMo:** Entonces hazme caso.

 **Colin:** Odio estar sin hacer nada.

 **JMo:** No hacer ningún esfuerzo va a ser lo que haga que te cures rápido y puedas volver a hacer cosas.

 **Colin:** Tenes razón.

 **JMo:** Siempre suelo tenerla ;)

Quedaba una semana de vacaciones, pero antes de empezar a grabar les pidieron a todo el cast de asistir a la Paley Fest. Por suerte el evento era en Los Ángeles, así que no tuvo que viajar.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ella no iba a tener inconvenientes. Y ese día tuvo muchos inconvenientes, simplemente fue uno de esos días donde suceden muchos imprevistos y todo te retrasa. Jennifer llegó a la Paley Fest a las corridas. Estaba llegando tarde, así que tenía que apurarse. En la entrada del lugar ya estaba lista la alfombra, y había cámaras y reporteros al rededor. Entró al hall de entrada y pudo ver que algunos de sus compañeros estaban dando algunas entrevistas, vio a Josh, vio a Lana, Vio a Robert, vio a Colin... Y vio a Helen. Pero había algo raro, ella se estaba yendo. ¿Por qué se estaba yendo? ¿No había venido a acompañar a Colin y ver la entrevista grupal?

\- Hola Helen. - La saludó Jennifer.

\- Hola. - Devolvió Helen el saludo mirándola maravillada, la boca abierta del asombro.

\- Soy Jennifer. - Se presentó Jennifer.

\- Lo sé, eres Emma Swan, y eres Cameron, y eres... - Dijo Helen con admiración hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. - Dios, debo parecer ridícula diciéndote todo esto. - Se reprochó a si misma, avergonzada.

\- Todo bien, tranquila. - Aseguró Jennifer para calmarla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? - Preguntó Helen, continuando en su estado de sorpresa.

\- Colin habla todo el tiempo de ti, y me ha mostrado muchas fotos. - Respondió ella con sinceridad. - ¿No te quedas para la entrevista? - Pidió saber el motivo por el cual se había acercado a la otra.

\- Es que, se me rompió el tacón. - Admitió Helen tímidamente, señalando uno de sus zapatos. - No quiero hacer un papelón. - Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Cuánto calzas? - Preguntó Jennifer.

\- Treinta y siete. - Respondió Helen.

\- Yo igual, vamos que te presto unos. - Dijo Jennifer agarrándola de la mano para guiarla hacia donde se había marchado su equipo de producción.

\- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó Helen, sin terminar de entender. - No, no es necesario, tú no... - Comenzó a protestar.

\- Siempre hay que traer un par de zapatos extra, eso lo aprendes cuando eres famosa y cometes algún papelón rompiendo tus tacos. - La interrumpió Jennifer.

Helen se probó los zapatos y le quedaban perfectos. Al verla tan feliz con los zapatos, ya que eran los primeros Jimmy Choo que se probaba en su vida, Jennifer decidió regalárselos. Después de que Helen le agradeciera una miles de veces, volvieron al hall, donde ya casi no quedaba ningún actor. Algunos reporteros empezaron a llamarla, pero ella los ignoró. Debía buscar a Adam y Eddie antes que la maten por llegar tan tarde.

\- ¿Amor dónde estabas? - Preguntó Colin yendo al encuentro con su mujer.

\- Es que se me rompió uno de los zapatos, pero Jennifer me prestó unos. - Explicó Helen con una sonrisa, correspondiendo la unión de manos que su esposo había iniciado.

\- ¿Jennifer? - Preguntó Colin, buscando a su compañera con su vista.

\- Si, acá. - Asistió Jennifer levantando la mano chistosamente.

\- Hola. - Saludó él, y le dio un abrazo que ella correspondió. - Adam y Eddie te estaban buscando. - Informó una vez que se separaron.

\- Lo sé, van a matarme por llegar tarde. - Dijo Jennifer con cierto humor.

\- Vamos antes de que te maten. - Indicó Colin.

A Jennifer no le gustaban mucho las entrevistas, ni nada de esas situaciones de exposición pública. Solían ponerla nerviosa ya que ella era tímida, y le gustaba reservar cosas de su vida personal. Pero sabía que era parte de su trabajo, y siempre intentaba enfrentarlo de la mejor forma posible. En esa ocasión le fue bien. Las entrevistas grupales era algo que si le gustaba, estar con todos sus compañeros la hacía sentir relajada y acompañada.

\- Escuchamos que te rompiste la pierna. - Dijo el entrevistador a Colin.

\- Si, en tres partes. Me tuvieron que operar. - Dijo Colin y ante las reacciones de los fans hizo cara triste para demostrar que le había dolido. - Pero ya estoy bien. - Aseguró.

\- Está bien y va a volver de la mejor manera posible. - Agregó Eddie.

\- Hasta hicimos un par de escenas donde lo mencionábamos por si a caso, diciendo "No sabíamos que Capitán Garfio se rompió su pierna". - Comentó Jennifer haciendo que los fans rían.

\- Esperamos a ver que tan malo era, pero por suerte fue el corte de temporada y en el descanso recuperó bien. - Dijo Eddie, ampliando las explicaciones. - Y de última siempre podemos hacer que Gold le rompa una pierna. - Sumó, y los fans rieron.

El entrevistador continuó preguntando a Colin sobre su personaje, y él respondió relajadamente y con un toque de humor. A Jennifer le sorprendió que para ser una de las primeras veces que asistía a eventos de ese estilo, se lo viera tan cómodo.

\- ¿Cómo es el balance de hacer que un villano como Garfio tenga paralelos con una de las mujeres fuertes de la serie? - Preguntó el entrevistador.

\- Pienso que lo interesante de nuestro show es que no escribimos todos los personajes buenos completamente buenos, y los personajes malos completamente malos. Y al final del día, todos están buscando su final feliz. Contestó Eddie.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a tener un triángulo entre Emma, Garfio y el papá de Henry? - Preguntó el entrevistador, haciendo que el publico estalle en gritos de entusiasmo.

\- A mi me gustaría verlo. - Asistió Eddie.

\- Podría pasar. - Sumó Adam.

\- ¿Josh Gynny, vamos a ver a los Charmings ser protectores con Emma, si ella empieza ver a Garfio de mala manera? - Preguntó el entrevistador.

\- ¿Empieza? - Re preguntó Jennifer, divertida con la idea.

\- Por supuesto, ellos quieren protegerla, la aman, quieren asegurarse de que está bien... - Comenzó a expresar Josh lo que pensaba, y Jennifer descansó su cabeza en su hombro ante la ternura que le generó el comentario. - Ella es nuestra bebe, y queremos que tenga su oportunidad de tener un final feliz. - Dijo Josh abrazándola.

\- Quiero saber cuando le vas a dar una piña a Neal por enviarme a prisión. - Comentó Jennifer, sintiéndose defensora de su personaje. La historia de Neal y Emma siempre la hacía sentir triste por todo el dolor que había en el medio. Por suerte los fans festejaron su comentario, parecía que todos coincidían en que Neal se merecía por lo menos un golpe.

\- No creo que estaríamos muy de acuerdo, sería raro que ella este con alguien que compartió la cama de la mamá del padre de su hijo. - Dijo Ginny pensativamente.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - Reaccionó Colin, haciendo que Jennifer se ría.

\- No es tan loco, fue hace trescientos años. - Dijo Robert, apoyando a Colin.

Jennifer sonrió ante esa situación. A veces sentía que conocía más a los personajes que interpretaba, que incluso a ella misma. Y Emma la conocía bien, y se había encariñado mucho con ella. Jennifer creía que Emma, por como era, no iba a poder volver a confiar en Neal después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Así que la idea de que la piensen junto con otro personaje, la hacia sentir en cierta forma aliviada. Sería tonto, pero ella quería lo mejor para su personaje. Emma se merecía ser feliz y amada bien. Y Jennifer también se lo merecía. Pero como la vida real es mucho más difícil y complicada, por lo menos se conformaba con que su personaje pueda obtener un poco de felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Las grabaciones de la segunda parte de la segunda temporada continuaron igual de emocionantes que la primer parte. Para Colin estar lejos de su mujer y su hijo era difícil, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo de soportar la separación cuando cada experiencia que vivía en las grabaciones lo hacía sentir feliz y realizado. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para desarrollar esa profesión que tanto le gustaba.

El tiempo voló y cada vez faltaba menos para que terminaran de grabar la segunda temporada, y eso lo hacía poner nervioso porque no sabía que tenían planeado para su personaje. El día que recibió el libreto del último capítulo, sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse. Ese podía ser su final, como el de muchos otros personajes que pasaban por la serie. Abrió el libreto intentando que sus manos no tiemblen, y empezó a leer.

 _El Jolly Roger vuelve al puerto de Storybrooke, Garfio se enfrenta al grupo y entrega el guisante mágico a Emma._

 _\- Pensé que solamente te preocupabas por tu mismo. - Dice Emma, con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio, pero a la vez de reproche._

 _\- Quizás necesitaba que alguien me recuerde que también puedo preocuparme por otros. - Dice Garfio, dando a entender que había regresado porque estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ella._

 _Garfio ofrece su barco para que todos puedan ir a Neverland en busca de Henry, hasta acepta que Rumpelstiltskin viaje con ellos._

Colin sintió un gran alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo, y sonrió. El libreto que acababa de leer significaba que su personaje se quedaba en la serie, por lo menos para la próxima temporada. Después de leer unas cuantas veces el libreto para asegurarse que estaba en lo cierto, fue a la entrevista que Adam y Eddie lo habían citado. Se saludaron cordialmente y entablaron una larga conversación sobre la serie, su trabajo, y sus logros como personaje.

\- Queremos que te vuelvas un personaje regular de la serie. - Informó Eddie entusiasmado.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Colin asombrado.

\- Si. - Asistió Adam. - Siempre quisimos que Garfio sea el amor de nuestra heroína. - Agregó, para reafirmar aún más sus intenciones.

\- Todavía no estamos seguros de como vamos a hacerlo, pero lo vamos a hacer. - Sumó Eddie, concordando con su compañero.

Eso era increíble. No solo lo querían como regular en la serie, sino que tenían pensado convertirlo en la pareja amorosa del personaje principal. Colin estaba sumamente feliz y lo primero que hizo fue contárselo a Helen. Si él iba a ser regular, iba a ser necesario que su mujer y su hijo fueran con él a Vancouver. Así que pasó sus vacaciones entre la temporada dos y tres convenciendo a su mujer de mudarse con él durante las épocas de grabaciones. Luego de convencerla, decidieron que él iría a Vancouver primero y después de que encontrara una casa Helen y Evan se unirían.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Jennifer dejándose caer al lado de él en el sillón de su trailer. Después de varias tomas donde ella tuvo que hace una y otra vez que se ahogaba, había quedado agotada. La miró con admiración por un instante, la dedicación que ella dedicaba a su trabajo era maravilloso de ver.

\- Miro casas y departamentos. - Respondió él alcanzándole una de las tantas revistas que tenía.

\- ¿Decidiste instalarte en algo más estable que un hotel ahora que vas a ser regular? - Continuó preguntando ella, mientras empezaba a mirar la revista que él le había alcanzado.

\- Si, aparte me gustaría que Helen y Evan vengan a vivir acá para que no tengamos que separarnos tanto tiempo, así que necesitamos algo que definitivamente no sea un hotel. - Explicó él la situación.

\- Bien, te ayudaré. - Decidió Jennifer con una sonrisa amable, incorporándose en el sillón para poder estar más cómoda y concentrarse.

Jennifer resultó de gran ayuda ya que ella había sido la primera del cast en decidir instalarse en un departamento en vez de un hotel, así que había ido ayudando al resto a medida que también decidían dejar la vida de hotel. Colin apreció mucho su ayuda y se divirtió mucha cada vez que ella lo acompañó a ver una casa o un departamento. Él se sentía cómodo y natural con ella, y por eso la consideraba una gran amiga. Porque los verdaderos amigos eran aquellos que te dejaban y hacían ser quien eres.

El lugar elegido terminó siendo un dúplex de tres ambientes en el barrio de Jennifer. La verdad es que el barrio que ella había elegido era uno de los más tranquilos y lindos de la ciudad, de hecho allí también vivían Josh, Ginny, Robert, Emilie y Jared. Los de producción preferían quedarse en Steveston, que eran donde ocurría la mayoría de las grabaciones, y Lana había elegido un barrio más residencial.

Iban un mes de grabaciones cuando les informaron que irían a la Cómic Con de Los Ángeles. Colin nunca había ideo a uno de esos eventos y se sentía nervioso. Intentó calmarse a si mismo, pensando que iba a ser algo parecido a la experiencia de Paley Fest. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la Cómic Con se dio cuenta que eso iba a ser mucho más masivo. La gran cantidad de cámaras y flash lo hizo sentirse fuera de lugar por un instante, hasta que Jennifer fue a saludarlo, al parecer era la primera del cast en darse cuenta de su presencia. Él la miró de pies a cabeza por un instante y apreció su belleza, estaba sumamente hermosa. Tenía un vestido en tono color lila con rayas lunares y flores, y su cabello estaba recogido en una perfecta trenza en forma de corona al rededor de su cabeza. Jennifer siempre que podía se hacía algún estilo de trenza y eso le parecía adorable.

\- No estés nervioso. - Dijo ella.

\- No estoy nervioso. - Negó él.

\- Claro que si, estás muy tenso. - Discutió ella, justificando como se había dado cuenta de sus nervios.

\- No puedo evitarlo. - Aceptó él, liberando un largo suspiro. - Tú también estás nerviosa. - Reprochó él.

\- Yo siempre estoy nerviosa, sabes que odio las entrevistas. - Le recordó ella. - ¿Cuál es tu excusa? - Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

\- Esto es más grande que la Paley Fest. Todo esto de la atención es muy nuevo para mi. - Respondió él, recordando lo nervioso que también había estado en aquella situación.

\- No te preocupes, no estás solo, estás con el cast entero. - Dijo ella con optimismo, para calmarlo a él tanto como a ella.

Adam y Eddie los reunieron a todos y les contaron como iba a estar distribuidos los tiempos del día. Primero el panel general con todo el cast, y luego iba a haber algunas entrevistas más privadas con dos o tres de ellos. Will Keck era quien llevaba a cabo el panel. Fue mencionado actor por actor para entren al escenario, hasta que mencionó su nombre. Colin caminó hasta el lugar señalado con su nombre, mientras saludaba a los fans con una de sus manos. Incluso se animo a hacer unos pasos graciosos para hacerlos reír. La cantidad de gente que estaba allí para verlos le parecía impresionante, y más que muchos de ellos estaban disfrazados de los personajes de la serie.

Will fue haciendo distintas preguntas a cada uno de ellos. La primera pregunta que Colin tuvo que responder fue sobre su primera aparición en la serie y su look como personaje.

\- Decimos que Colin es un caballero en la vida real, y Colin caballero picante en cuero. - Comenó Jennifer una vez que él había terminado, haciendo que todos los fans y el cast rían.

Colin la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que ella había hecho eso para ayudarlo a relajar. Ese comentario sobre la cotidianeidad de lo que compartían en grabaciones lo hizo tranquilizar. Lana y Emilie sumaron un par de comentarios con risa, y eso lo hizo reír ante la familiaridad que había entre todos ellos.

Robert habló de la relación de Rumple con la Reina Malvada y con Capitán Garfio, y Colin aprovechó para intervenir con un par de comentarios. Le preguntaron a Jennifer sobre la experiencia en grabar la escena de la planta gigante de guisantes, y se rió ante como ella decía que para ella había resultado más sencillo que para él ya que había podido usar ambos brazos y manos.

\- Me sentí muy afortunada de tener dos brazos. - Dijo Jennifer.

\- Lo eres. - Asistió Colin. - Porque de hecho el garfio tiene una tira con la que la sostengo, así no es como si puedo hacer fuerza con el. Así que tenía que hacer fuerza con un brazo, y luego hacer de cuenta que hacía fuerza con el otro. - Explicó mientras hacía las señas con sus brazos, para mostrar como había hecho.

En un momento les repartieron papeles con la frase favorita elegida por los fans para que ellos lean. Colin leyó la suya y sonrió divertido ante la elección que los fans habían hecho para él.

\- Quizás no necesito respuestas, quizás necesito darte un golpe en la cara. - Dijo Jennifer su frase.

\- ¿Querían ver a la Reina? Bueno queridos, aquí esta ella. - Dijo Lana su frase. - ¿Por qué no está funcionando? - Preguntó haciendo señas con sus manos y viendo que su magia no funcionaba, lo que hizo que todos rían. - Y la segunda frase: la Reina está muerta, larga vida a la Reina Malvada. - Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Es mi taza astillada. - Dijo Emilie su primer frase.

Mientras Emilie leía su segunda frase, Colin ya ni prestó atención porque después llegaba su turno y estaba nervioso. Will le indicó que era su turno y Colin se preparó. Emilie espió su tarjeta y se rió, haciendo que todos los fans griten entusiasmados ante la ansiedad de saber la frase.

\- Cuando te toque con mi espada lo sentirás. - Dijo Colin poniendo su mejor voz de Garfio.

Todos los fans rieron y aplaudieron con gran energía, y eso lo hizo sentir bien al respecto. Las preguntas continuaron y Colin pasó un gran rato divirtiéndose y riéndose junto a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Jennifer qué piensas de la posibilidad de que haya un romance entre Emma y Garfio? - Preguntó Will.

\- No sé, hace poco compartimos un trago. - Respondió Jennifer haciendo hombros y poniendo cara de que no sabía nada. Colin sonrió al recordar la escena a la que ella se refería, la escena en que Garfio le compartió un trago de su ron para felicitarla por haber hecho funcionar el mapa de Neverland.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Preguntó Michael haciendo que todos rían.

\- No sé, creo que es tiempo de que Garfio superé todo lo que sucedió con Milah. - Dijo Colin, compartiendo su opinión.

\- No con mi hija. - Dijo Josh seriamente, haciendo que todos rían una vez más.

El panel terminó antes de que Colin pueda darse cuenta que el tiempo ya había acabado. Había sido tan divertido, que hasta le habría gustado que hubiera habido más tiempo para más preguntas. La verdad es que los fans tenían ocurrencias muy divertidas y originales con las preguntas que hacían. Después del panel hizo una entrevista con Michael y Jennifer para mtv, la cual también resulto muy divertida ya que los tres se llevaban muy bien. Los hicieron hacer un juego de responder preguntas sobre super héroes y caricaturas, y él supo casi todas las respuestas ganándose el asombro y admiración de sus compañeros.

A la noche fueron a cenar sushi y luego fueron a la fiesta que realizaban para todo el cast. Compartir todo eso con sus compañeros se sintió como algo único y especial. Algo que iba a guardar y recordar para el resto de su vida.

Su primera Cómic Con había sido una gran experiencia que esperaba poder repetir algún día.


	9. Chapter 9

_Guest: How is it fair that you come here telling me what to do when you don't even speak my lenguage so you probably don't understand what this story is about? To be clear about some things, this story is not about cheating, and is not about affairs; is about freindship. And this story is fiction, and that means I can write wherever I want. So, my advice is if you don't like it don't waste your time reading it and making rude reviews._

* * *

Jennifer nunca le había dado importancia a las escenas de besos, simplemente lo consideraba parte de su trabajo. Pero algo distinto ocurrió cuando le llegó el libreto donde sucedía el primer beso entre Emma y Garfio. Sintió nervios, y hasta incluso cierto temor.

Entendía perfectamente que los personajes tenían una conexión y el beso era algo que veía posible de ocurrir desde hace un tiempo, pero el generaba intranquilidad tener que besar a Colin. Ellos habían formado una hermosa amistad, y tenía miedo de que el beso pueda hacer que eso se rompa. Jennifer quería mucho a Colin, y como toda mujer ella también tenía ojos y podía notar lo atractivo que él era. Se sentía tonta por sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero lo estaba sintiendo y no podía evitarlo.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el día en que les tocaba grabar el beso. Hasta ese entonces no hubo mención del beso entre ellos, y Jennifer no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Pero, era lo que era. Fue a su trailer, se cambió con la ropa de Emma y se puso a repasar el libreto. Al rato alguien llamó a su puerta, ella indicó que pase, y así entró Colin con dos cafés.

\- Traje café. - Dijo él entregándole una taza.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella aceptando la taza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él al notarla algo tensa.

\- Si. - Asistió ella sin siquiera pensarlo, y tomó un trago de café con el que se quemó la lengua de lo caliente que estaba.

\- ¿Repasabas el libreto? - Continuó preguntando él al ver las hojas desparramadas. - ¿Ansiosa por besarme? - Bromeó.

\- No. - Negó ella deseando poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Pensé que iba a ser solamente yo el nervioso, después de todo tú te haz besado con varios actores por trabajo. - Comentó él pensativamente, intentando comprender lo que a ella le pasaba.

\- No es es beso en si lo que me tiene nerviosa, sino el hecho de que somos amigos. - Aclaró ella, concentrando su mirada en piso ante la vergüenza de lo que estaba confesando. - No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, ni nos sintamos incómodos. - Terminó de explicar soltando un largo suspiro.

\- Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. - Aseguró él y tomó suavemente el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. - Solo tenemos que recordar que este beso es entre Emma y Garfio, y no entre nosotros. - Propuso su estrategia.

\- Tenes razón. - Aceptó ella, finalmente sintiéndose algo aliviada. - Y perdón, debes pensar que soy un tonta con todos estos planteos. - Se disculpó, mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios.

\- Al contrario, me alegra que consideres nuestra amistad tan importante como para hacerte estos planteos. - Dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron unos largos minutos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. - ¿Deberíamos practicar? - Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

\- No, creo que será mejor hacerlo por primera vez con nuestros personajes, para la espontaneidad del momento. - Expresó ella lo que pensaba de la situación.

\- Bien, nos vemos en el set. - Concordó él.

Colin se fue a su trailer para cambiarse con la ropa de Garfio. Jennifer se quedo en su trailer bebiendo el café que él le había llevado, y repasó la escena varias veces ya que tenía miedo de olvidarse de algo por culpa de sus nervios. Ella tenía que recordar lo que Colin le había dicho para calmarse, ese beso era entre Emma y Garfio, para ellos y la historia estaba bien besarse.

Todo en el set estaba listo. El ambiente estaba preparado al estilo jungla de Neverland, aunque la mayoría debían imaginarla ellos en sus propias cabezas. Practicaron la escena grupal varias veces, y luego la grabaron. Todos compartieron un par de tragos en agradecimiento a Garfio por salvar la vida de David. Ginny, Josh y Lana salieron de escena, dejando a Colin y a ella solos. Aunque solos en una escena nunca era solos, siempre estaban todos los del equipo de producción, de iluminación y filmación. Jennifer se llevó un trago de ron a la boca como debía hacer Emma, y maldijo para su interior que en realidad la petaca estuviera llena de agua, quizás el alcohol le habría servido para calmar sus nervios.

 _\- Eso no significa que yo dejaría a tu padre morir en esta maldita isla. - Explica Garfio._

 _\- Gracias. - Agradece Emma._

 _\- Bueno, quizás podamos encontrar una forma de que me agradezcas. - Dice Garfio, señalando sus labios de manera insinuadora._

 _\- Si, para eso fue el gracias. - Dice Emma, sonriendo ante lo atónita que le resultaba la situación._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vale la vida de tu padre para ti? - Pregunta Garfio, dando un paso hacia ella._

 _\- Por favor, no podrías manejarlo. - Dice Emma._

 _\- Quizás seas tú quien no puede manejarlo. - Retruca Garfio._

 _Emma agarra el cuello del abrigo de garfio y lo atrae hacia ella, uniendo sus bocas en un pasional beso. Abren sus bocas y saborean sus labios y sus lenguas, descargan la atracción que sentían desde el momento que se conocieron._

 _\- Eso fue... - Comienza a decir Garfio, cuando finalmente se separan para poder volver a respirar._

 _\- Una cosa de una vez. - Termina Emma por él. - No me sigas, vete a buscar leña o algo. - Indica mientras se aleja de él._

 _\- Como desees. - Acepta Garfio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que el beso le había generado._

"Como desees", Jennifer sonrió ante esas palabras, ella amaba que en el libreto hayan incluido una frase de una de sus películas favoritas. En ese momento acababa de vivir su propio momento como Buttercup.

Al parecer no haber practicado el beso resultó positivo, la gente de producción quedando contenta ante sus gestos y reacciones bien logradas para los personajes. Igualmente tuvieron que filmar la escena unas cuantas veces más, y a medida que más veces se besaban menos incómodo resultaba todo.

Jennifer se sentía confundida con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía si la magia que sentía era por la escena en si o porque siempre lograba compenetrarse bien en su personaje, o si quizás algo entre la amistad entre ella y Colin le estuviera influyendo. Por eso cuando terminaron de grabar, en vez de quedarse ayudando a los de producción como siempre solía hacerlo, se fue. Se cambió nuevamente con su ropa y se fue a su departamento, pidió comida china y bebió un vino mientras intentaba acomodar todo lo que había sentido.

Los besos de Colin le habían gustado. Pero eran solo besos, y como tales estaba bien que le hayan gustado. No estaba mal que lo haya disfrutado, Colin era apuesto y besaba muy bien. Estaba segura que cualquier mujer que lo besará lo disfrutaría. Pero estaba mal que piense en eso. Ella debía olvidarse que besó a Colin, y sólo debía considerar el hecho como un beso entre Emma y Garfio. Colin y ella eran solamente amigos; ni ella, ni él querían nada más. Él estaba felizmente casado y amaba a su mujer, y Jennifer estaba segura que jamás sería caaz de engañarla. Incluso si él fuera capaz de engañarla, Jennifer no participaría de ello. Jennifer no era una rompe parejas, ni una rompe hogares, ni la segunda de nadie. Probablemente había disfrutado el beso de una manera distinta a todos los demás que había dado en actuaciones, porque Colin y ella eran amigos, y al tener cierta cercanía se sentía como un acto íntimo.

Definitivamente lo mejor iba a ser olvidarse del beso, por y para siempre.

Agarró su celular y llamó a Rose. No se conocían mucho, pero la actriz hace poco se había instalado en Vancouver para hacer del personaje de Capanilla, así que Jennifer pensaba que le iba a venir bien tener algo de compañía.

\- Hola Jen. - Saludó Rose alegremente.

\- Hola Rose. - Devolvió Jennifer el saludo. - Llamaba para saber si te gustaría salir. - Informó.

\- ¿Ahora? - Preguntó Rose sorprendida. - Pero es más de medianoche. - Comentó.

\- Por eso. - Asistió Jennifer. - ¿Qué tal si te llevó a conocer la diversión nocturna de Vancouver? - Ofreció entusiasmada.

\- Me encantaría. - Aceptó Rose.

Jennifer pasó a buscar a Rose por su hotel y juntas se fueron a realizar el pub crawl de Skyline. Fueron a varios bares de la zona del distrito de entretenimiento de Granville, y terminaron la noche bailando en el boliche Playhouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Colin estaba nervioso por la escena del beso, pero al notar que Jennifer estaba tan nerviosa como él se calmó. Le generó un gran sentimiento de aprecio que ella considerara su amistad tan importante como para sentirse de esa manera y tener temo de que las cosas cambiaran. Pero ellos eran profesionales y eran amigos, y él estaba seguro que nada de lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos o sus personajes cambiaría la relación que tenían.

La escena del beso resultó ser muy buena. Fue sencilla la interacción; y por suerte, a pesar de que les hicieron repetir varias veces el beso para tener distintas tomas desde distintos ángulos, no les llevó mucho tiempo de grabación. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Jennifer se había ido del set sin saludar a nadie.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo la escena? - Preguntó Helen, una vez que se acostaron a dormir.

\- Raro, siempre hay algo de incomodidad al dar un beso con tantas personas mirando y cámaras en todos lados. - Respondió Colin con sinceridad.

\- Me refería al beso con Jennifer. - Aclaró Helen. - ¿Besa bien? ¿Fue raro? - Cuestionó haciendo que su esposo se riera.

\- Besa bien, pero fue raro... o sea incomodo, no sabíamos bien que hacer, somos amigos. - Explicó él lo mejor que pudo, adoraba siempre la sinceridad que había entre ellos.

\- Bueno, quizá tengan que empezar a acostumbrarse, a mi me gusta más Hook que Neal para Emma. - Dijo Helen pensativamente, haciendo que Colin vuelva a reír.

Y si, definitivamente iba a tener que empezar a acostumbrarse porque para algo lo habían hecho un actor regular de la serie, ¿O no? La verdad era que el beso había sido raro, pero en el buen sentido. A él le sorprendió sentirse tan cómodo en la situación, cuando nunca se había sentido así grabando escenas de besos. Después de dar un par de vueltas en la cama, antes de quedarse dormido decidió mandarle un mensaje a Jennifer preguntando si ya había llegado a su departamento, ya que le preocupaba un poco que se haya ido del set de grabaciones tan repentinamente.

 **Colin:** ¿Estás bien?

 **JMo:** Si.

 **Colin:** ¿Estás en tu departamento? ¿Por qué te fuiste de grabaciones sin saludar?

 **JMo:** Estoy con Rose. Perdón que me fui sin saludar, es que quedamos en salir y se me hacía tarde.

 **Colin:** Bueno, tranquila, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Disfruta la noche.

 **JMo:** Gracias. Buenas noches :)

Colin dejo el celular, y se fue a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba bien.

Pero las siguientes veces que se vieron en grabaciones la notaba distinta. No sabía si era idea de él, pero sentía como si ella estuviera intentando evitarlo. Se mantenía más callada de lo normal; y siempre parecía nerviosa, distraída, o nunca tenía tiempo. Llegó un punto que se cansó de la situación, así que decidió hacer una intervención para romper la tensión que se había generado.

Jennifer estaba en el trailer de producción, estaba recostada en una silla mientras le hacían el peinado y el maquillaje. Colin al verla tan tranquila y en paz, al punto de estar semi dormida, consideró que era el momento ideal. Entró con su guitarra y cantó una de las canciones de la banda favorita de ella.

 _Tonight there isn't any light under your door, I guess you must be somewhere breathing, where skin and everything still know what they are for and blood rememberes where to go. (Esta noche no hay luz bajo tu puerta, supongo que debes estar en algún lado respirando, donde la piel y todo todavía saben para que son y la sangre sabe a donde ir.)_

 _I fall in love no matter what you say, but you were right about the reasons to turn a magdeline into May, I shoulda know the magdeline was me. (Me enamoré de ti sin importar lo que decías, pero tenías razón sobre los motivos de convertir una magdalena en Mayo, debería haber sabido que la magdalena era yo.)_

 _So I'm turning up the stereo, and I'm lining up the names on the mixes I made before you, and I'm turning into fairytales. (Así que estoy encendiendo el estéreo, estoy haciendo una lista de todos los nombres de las mezclas que hice antes de ti, me estoy convirtiendo en un cuento de hadas.)_

Colin pudo notar todas las reacciones. La sorpresa de la situación, la alegría al darse cuenta que él sabía una de sus canciones favoritas, la relajación y el aprecio hacia la música. Jennifer rió y hasta se unió al canto en algunas partes. Colin se sentó en la silla de al lado de ella, y le hizo compañía hasta que terminaron de peinarla.

\- ¿Podemos terminar con la incomodidad que quedó entre nosotros después del beso? - Preguntó él cuando ya se encontraban solos.

\- Entonces notaste que me quede incómoda... - Comentó ella, pensando en voz alta.

\- Claro que lo note. - Asistió él. - Perdón si hice algo que te molestó o... - Comenzó a decir.

\- No, nada que ver. Si tiene que pedir perdón alguien, esa soy yo. - Lo interrumpió ella. - Debo parecer tan poco profesional en este momento. - Dijo ella maldiciéndose a si misma.

\- Jennifer. - La llamó él por su nombre, buscando una manera de hacerla sentir bien.

\- Es que somos amigos y el beso estuvo bien, pero fue raro porque nunca me había pasado de tener que besar a alguien que ya era mi amigo, si besar a alguien y después hacernos amigos. - Explicó ella, atropellando una palabra contra otra por la velocidad en la que hablaba.

-Si, fue raro, pero estuvo bien y somos amigos. - Coincidió él. - Así que hablemos cuando pasen estas cosas, no nos ignoremos. - Pidió él.

\- De acuerdo, creo que podemos intentarlo. - Aceptó ella.

\- ¿Estamos bien? - Preguntó él, queriendo asegurarse de que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien entre ellos.

\- Estamos muy bien. - Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

El día continuó a la perfección. La tensión entre ellos quedó olvidada y volvieron a relacionarse perfectamente como lo habían hecho desde el momento que se conocieron, naturales y cómodos.

A la noche se sorprendió al notar que su celular estaba lleno de mensajes. Eran notificaciones de twitter donde lo mencionaban a él y a Jennifer. Mirando los tweets se dio cuenta que los fans estaban hablando de ellos porque Jennifer había subido una foto de él arrodillado tocando la guitarra a modo de serenata hacia ella, a su cuenta regresiva que estaba haciendo para el comienzo de la temporada. En la foto se notaba que Jennifer estaba tentada de la risa y eso lo hizo sonreír. Ella había subido una foto con él, eso sin dudas significaba que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien.


	11. Chapter 11

_"No habrá un día en que no piense en ti."_

Eso dijo Garfio a Emma en la última escena de la primer parte de la tercer temporada. Y así fue para Jennifer, ella no pudo dejar de pensar en Colin durante todas las vacaciones. Se sentía tonta haciéndolo, pero su cabeza no podía dejar de pensarlo. Algunos días se mandaban mensajes de texto, hasta una vez hicieron vídeo-llamada por skype, pero nada le alcanzaba. Ella lo extrañaba.

En un intento desesperado por dejar de pensar en él, empezó a enfocarse en cosas propias que le hacían bien. Fue así que comenzó a planear el primer corto el cual iba a dirigir, Wannin labels. Empezó a escribir el libreto, a pensar actores y actrices para los pequeños roles, y pensar en todas las personas que podían llegar a ser apropiadas para participar de la producción y la edición. Lo mejor iba a ser tener todo bastante bien planeado y organizado, para así poder filmar el corto en las vacaciones previa a que comenzaran a grabar la cuarta temporada de Once Upon a Time.

Otra cosa que empezó a hacer fue salir. Salir mucho. Salir con sus amigas, salir con su hermana, salir con Rose. Dejó que le presenten amigos de un lado, conocido de otro, amigos de amigos, familiares lejanos de amigos. Pero nada funcionaba. Se divirtió mucho, eso si. Pero dejar de pensar en Colin, eso lamentablemente no pasó. No cuando inconscientemente, sin querer, comparaba a cada hombre que conocía con su amigo.

\- ¿Quién es él que en verdad te gusta? - Preguntó Rose.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Jennifer sin comprender a que había venido esa pregunta.

\- Que estamos saliendo mucho, y conociendo muchas personas, pero nadie te conforma. - Explicó Rose con calma lo que había estado notando desde hace un tiempo. - Así que probablemente es porque hay un afortunado que ya se ganó tu corazón. - Concluyó con seguridad. - ¿Quién es? - Pidió saber.

\- Nadie, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie. - Negó Jennifer.

Ella no podía, ni quería estar enamorada de Colin. Ellos eran solo amigos. Él estaba casado, y eso lo hacía estar fuera de su alcance. Ella jamás sería el tipo de mujer que arruina la relación de una pareja o una familia. Ella se conformaba con ser amiga de Colin, y de hecho la hacía feliz la amistad que tenían. Sólo que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero eso no significaba que ella estaba enamorada, simplemente significaba que le importaba su amigo y lo extrañaba cuando estaban separados. Ella no estaba enamorada, no...

\- ¿Es Colin? - Preguntó Rose.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, nada que ver! - Reaccionó Jennifer disgustada. Si Rose pensaba eso, ¿Era posible que hubiera más personas que también lo pensaran? - Nosotros somos amigos, nada más. - Dijo con sinceridad, intentando mostrarse segura y confiada.

\- Sé que son amigos, y conociendo a ambos sé que jamás va a pasar nada más entre ustedes. - Aclaró Rose para calmar a la otra. - Pero también los he visto juntos, he visto la conexión que hay entre ustedes. - Expresó honestamente.

\- Somos solamente amigos. - Dijo Jennifer convencida.

\- Bien. - Aceptó Rose. - Pero eso no significa que no te pueda gustar, o enamorar. - Dijo insistiendo en el asunto.

\- Solamente amigos. - Repitió Jennifer.

Rose y ella se siguieron viendo continuamente. La amistad que tenían cada vez crecía más, y por eso a Jennifer se le ocurrió que Rose sería perfecta para el papel de uno de sus personajes de Warnin Labels. Jennifer se le comentó la propuesta y Rose quedó encantada. Bien, por ahora había logrado dar un pequeño paso para llevar a cabo sus planes, ahora tenía una actriz del elenco.

Al volver a las grabaciones de Once Upon a Time todo volvió a la normalidad. Volvieron las risas durante las escenas y la cena de todas las semanas. Volvió el cariño de los fans que los seguían a todos lados; volvieron las fotos, las entrevistas y los eventos. A pesar de la vuelta a la rutina, continuó con sus salidas y su idea de seguir conociendo gente. Incluso en alguna ocasión se animó a que Colin y Helen le presentaran alguno de sus amigos. Y aunque hasta el momento nada florecía, fueron todas experiencias entretenidas. También tuvieron un viaje a Nueva York juntos para filmar algunas escenas, lo cual fue muy agradable y divertido.

\- Emma ha estado viviendo un año en Nueva York, y tiene memorias de haber criado a Henry ella sola. Ella es una madre y hace cosas domésticas como preparar el desayuno y jugar vídeo juegos, una vida totalmente distinta a perseguir monstruos. - Explicó Jennifer. - Luego alguien golpea la puerta, y se encuentra con esta persona vestida de esta forma. - Dijo señalando a Colin con sus manos, quien estaba vistiendo su traje de pirata.

\- Él intenta besarla. - Dijo el entrevistador.

\- Si, no creo que tuviera tanto problema en eso porque él es apuesto y encantador, pero la ropa... - Dijo Jennifer recordando la escena y lo mucho que se rieron cuando ella le tenía que dar una patada en su ingle.

\- ¿Y cómo reacciona Garfio? - Preguntó el entrevistador.

\- Él se preocupa por ella y porque no pudo recordar con el beso. Él necesita encontrar una manera de volverla a ser quien ella es, para que puedan ir a salvar a su familia. - Dijo Colin. - Creo que él la besa porque piensa que quizás puedan tener un beso del verdadero amor. - Expresó su opinión. - El quería que fuera real, pero bueno... - Mira a Jennifer y ambos se ríen. - Y ahora tiene que lograr que ella confíe en él, pero es un poco difícil para Garfio... - Dijo Colin.

\- Ya puedo ver el titular: "Es un poco difícil para Garfio". - Comentó Jennifer con una sonrisa.

\- Si, es difícil, yo siento pena por él. - Dijo Colin.

Hablaron un rato sobre Oz y el nuevo mundo mágico que iban a explorar con cada personaje. Hablaron sobre la bruja y los monos voladores. Luego llegó la gran pregunta: ¿Qué pueden esperar los fanáticos Captain Swan para esta parte de la temporada?

\- Bueno, Neal siempre va a estar involucrado porque es el padre biológico de Henry, eso no va a cambiar. - Dijo Jennifer. - Pero, estuvo todo como medio en pausa por el año que Emma estuvo en Nueva York, y Garfio estaba lejos. - Comentó pensativamente. - ¿Qué pensaba Garfio durante el año que estuvieron lejos? - Preguntó a Colin.

\- No sé. - Respondió Colin sonrojándose.

\- Él dijo que iba a pensar en mi. - Agregó Jennifer haciéndole ojos.

\- Como sea. - Dijo Colin y ambos ríeron. - Él estaba pensando en ella, en que la quería de alguna manera, estaba terminando de descifrar sus sentimientos hacia ella y así pasan el año separados. Y después se reencuentran, y él está feliz de verla. Él la ayuda a recuperar su memoria, porque bueno, él gusta de ella. - Explica.

Luego hablaron un poco más sobre los planes de Zelena y sobre la maldición que le puso a Garfio en sus labios, y que iba a pasar en la relación entre ellos a partir de eso.

\- Él no puede besarla, porque sino le quitaría su magia, y él no quiere eso. - Dijo Colin.

\- No necesitas besarte con alguien para tener algo íntimo. - Dijo Jennifer.

\- Te pusiste roja. - Dijo Colin dando cuenta de cómo ella se había sonrojado.

Y es que eso es lo que Jennifer sentía, ellos compartían situaciones íntimas sin siquiera requerir un contacto físico. Sus conversaciones eran íntimas porque se sentían cómodos con el otro, y eso los hacía abrir hasta sus almas. En ese momento pensó en lo que Rose le había dicho en las vacaciones, y por primera vez creyó que quizás su amiga tenía razón y ella se estaba enamorando de él.

Grabando la escena de baile con su vestido rojo y el beso en el patio de Granny's, Jennifer se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando. Pero como ya sabía desde antes, él era un imposible para ella. Así que lo despidió con un abrazo y deseó que en las nuevas vacaciones poder olvidarse de él en cuanto a sus sentimientos amorosos, ellos eran e iban a ser solamente amigos.


	12. Chapter 12

Las vacaciones resultaron algo extrañas para Colin. Por un lado disfrutó mucho de estar nuevamente en Irlanda y poder compartir otra vez su rutina con su familia, pero por otro lado se encontró continuamente extrañando al cast de la serie. Al parecer los amigos que se había hecho durante las grabaciones de la serie, en cierta forma también se habían convertido en su familia. Extrañaba a Josh y a Sean, y sobretodo a Jennifer. Pero con todos siguió en contacto. Con Josh hablaba casi todos los días; con Sean hasta se vieron un par de veces ya que él estaba en Inglaterra y a veces alguno de los dos viajaba para el país donde estaba el otro. Con Jennifer también siguió hablando, sobretodo por whatts app, él le contaba sobre su rutina familiar y ella le contaba sobre sus salidas con amigos y familiares. Hasta en alguna ocasión le contó sobre alguna de sus citas, y aunque en cierta forma a él le resultaba raro escuchar sobre esas situaciones le gustaba que ella confíe en él de esa manera. Eso demostraba lo verdadera que era la amistad que tenían.

Regresar de las vacaciones fue lindo, porque eso significó reencontrarse con sus amigos. Adam y Eddie les comentaron lo que tenían planeado para la siguiente temporada, y Colin se sintió feliz de que su personaje fuera tomando más protagonismo al entablar una relación seria con Emma. Eso significaba más oportunidades profesionales para él ya que le permitía mostrarse más al público y al mundo de la actuación, y significaba pasar más tiempo con Jennifer lo cual siempre resultaba agradable.

Recién habían grabado los dos primeros capítulos de la cuarta temporada cuando tuvieron que ir a presenciar nuevamente una Cómic Con a San Diego. Colin ya había tenido una experiencia en cuanto a eso, así que esta nueva oportunidad no se sintió tan nervioso. Al entrar a la sala principal saludó a los compañeros que ya habían llegado, y luego se puso a responder un par de preguntas de la prensa y dejar que le tomen un par de fotos. Al rato pudo ver a Jennifer entrar a la sala, ella estaba vistiendo un vestido rojo y tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza en forma de corona. Estaba radiante, simplemente preciosa. Él sonrió, estaba casi seguro que cualquier persona en la sala podría notarla y eso le generaba cierta admiración hacia su amiga. Se saludaron y cada uno siguió su curso, recién volvieron a verse en el panel. A Colin le gustó que esta vez les tocó sentarse al lado.

\- Tuviste varios pretendientes en el show, ninguno con el cual debe haber sido muy difícil actuar. - Comentó la entrevistadora, haciendo referencia a que todos los actores con los que actuó Jennifer eran sexys y apuestos.

\- El mejor trabajo del mundo. - Coincidió Jennifer sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién crees que es su alma gemela? - Preguntó la entrevistadora. - Porque tuvimos a Graham, a Neal, y ahora tenemos a Garfio. - Dijo muy curiosa por saber la opinión de la otra.

El público empezó a gritar entusiasmado y Colin aprovechó para alentarlos, a él le encantaba ver que a las personas les guste la historia de amor de Garfio y Emma. Jennifer se tentó de la risa y eso le causo ternura, él sabía que a ella también le gustaba la historia Capitán Swan así que se señaló a si mismo para dar a entender que ambos consideraban que eran almas gemelas.

\- Siento que esa es una pregunta que deberían responder Adam y Eddie. - Dijo Jennifer una vez que se recuperó de su risa.

\- No es ninguno de nosotros. - Dijo Adam haciendo que todos rían. - Creo que es interesante para Emma, porque ella está siguiendo su camino, y eso no es realmente sobre su relación, eso es solo una parte de ello. Pero la historia es más sobre encontrarse a ella misma, sobre una mujer que estaba perdida y... - Explicó.

Mientras Adam explicaba lo que ellos querían mostrar con el personaje de Emma, Jennifer abrazó a Colin, y él al comprender sus intenciones descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro poniendo cara de tristeza y decepción de que Adam no confimará que sus personajes son almas gemelas.

\- Nadie me está escuchando. - Se quejó Adam al notar lo que sus actores estaban haciendo.

Una vez que el público se calmó, la entrevistadora le preguntó a Colin sobre su nuevo vestuario y él respondió sinceramente su entusiasmo. A pesar de que amaba su ropa de pirata le gustaba poder sacarse de encima su pesado abrigo de cuero, y le gustaba la idea de que su personaje quiera intentar encajar en ese nuevo mundo en el que estaba por Emma. También le preguntó sobre su escena como de "despedida" con Michael y ahí aprovechó para hablar de la amistad que ellos tenían, y sobre como consideraba que su personaje siempre tuvo un cariño especial por Bealfire y habría hecho lo que este a su alcance para que fuera feliz. Hablaron un poco sobre cada personaje y estuvo el momento de las preguntas de los fans. Luego fueron a la ronda de entrevistas, a él le tocó hacerlas con Jennifer. Hacer las entrevistas con ella le gustó mucho, no sólo porque eran amigos y eso lo hacía sentirse cómodo, sino porque ella siempre parecía tener la respuesta perfecta a cada pregunta y respondía cada cuestionamiento de una manera casi poética. Era realmente sorprendente, seguro tenía que ver con su experiencia como actriz y con el gran cariño que él sabía que ella tenía por la historia y su personaje.

Las semanas de grabaciones continuaron y el set se volvió aún más divertido que siempre con las presencias de Georgina, Elizabeth y Scott. Los tres actores que venían a representar los personajes de frozen encajaron perfecto con el cast, y parecía como si siempre hubieran sido parte de ellos. Después de conversar un largo rato con Scott y Elizabeth, se fue en búsqueda de Jennifer ya que tenían que grabar una escena juntos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él al entrar al tráiler de ella y encontrarla acostada en el sillón.

\- Si, estoy bien. - Respondió ella, se incorporó rápidamente en el sillón y se tapó la cara para que él no pueda notar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - Preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

\- No. - Negó ella, aunque sabía que él podía ver las lágrimas en su cara.

\- Jennifer somos amigos, creí que confiabas en mi. - Dijo él, intentando convencerla de conversar sobre lo que le sucedía.

\- Confío en vos. - Aseguró ella. - Pero no es nada, es algo tonto. - Aclaró ella, pensando que al hacerlo él iba a soltar el asunto.

\- Nada que te haga llorar es tonto. - Dijo él preocupado, y le secó suavemente una de las lágrimas con su pulgar.

\- Algunos fans me han estado mandando mensajes de odio. - Confesó ella dando un largo suspiro. - Y sé que es tonto dejar que me afecte y ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a que estás cosas pasen porque siempre pasan, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. - Expresó lo que sucedía.

\- Entiendo, a todos nos afecta más de una vez leer esos tipos de mensajes. - Coincidió él comprendiendo lo que ella sentía. - ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se deben esos mensajes? - Preguntó, dando a elección de ella si responder o no.

\- En la Cómic Con de New York un fan me preguntó si veía la posibilidad de que alguna vez Emma y Regina tengan una relación amorosa en la serie y yo respondí que no. - Respondió Jennifer después de unos minutos donde se mantuvieron en silencio.

\- ¿Y por eso se enojaron? ¿Por eso los mensajes de odio? - Cuestionó él sin poder creer que la odiaran por responder su opinión con sinceridad.

\- Al parecer hace poco le preguntaron lo mismo a Lana y ella dijo que si. - Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio para descargar algo de la tensión que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué dijo eso si Adam y Eddie nunca dieron a entender que a Emma o Regina puedan gustarle las mujeres? - Preguntó él sin entender.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo. - Dijo ella sintiéndose frustrada. - Ahora todos me están acusando de homofóbica y de no querer a los fans Swan Queen y eso no es cierto. Yo tengo amigos gays y amigas lesbianas, acepto las elecciones sexuales de cada uno, y hasta he hecho de lesbiana en una película. Tampoco me molestaría que Emma fuera lesbiana, pero hasta ahora la historia nunca me ha dado la sensación de que ella lo sea ni lo vaya a ser. - Descargó todo lo que tenía dentro de ella de manera acelerada.

Al verla en ese estado tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla, así que la abrazó. Jennifer se dejó abrazar y finalmente se relajó por completo en sus brazos. Él le acarició la espalda y el cabello, hasta notar que su ritmo respiratorio había vuelto a la normalidad. Disfrutó de tenerla en sus brazos y de ser él quien pueda generar que ella pueda tranquilizarse.

\- No les hagas caso a los fans, ellos solo se la agarran contigo porque la historia no muestra lo que ellos quieren ver. - Intervino él con su opinión una vez que ella se calmó.

\- Lo sé, solo que a veces es difícil. - Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café y luego vamos al set antes que vengan a matarnos por lo tarde que estamos llegando? - Propuso él, sabiendo que la idea de tomar un café siempre resultaba reconfortante para ella.

\- Me parece una gran idea. - Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fueron por un café y luego volvieron al set donde filmaron sus escenas normalmente. Él notó que Jennifer ya estaba recuperada del pequeño colpaso que había tenido, y le alivió poder verla divertirse y reírse.

Al otro día cuando se encontró con Lana en el set, decidió hablar con ella. Colin se llevaba bien con Lana, no sé conocían demasiado pero siempre que compartían tiempo juntos se divertían porque ambos compartían el hecho de tener un gran sentido del humor. No sabía si a Jennifer y/o a Lana les iba a gustar que él se metiera en esa situación, pero por su amistad con Jennifer sentía que debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó él.

\- Claro. - Asistió Lana. - ¿Qué sucede? - Cuestionó con curiosidad, una vez que estuvieron apartados para poder hablar sin que los molestarán.

\- Sé que tienes más experiencia que yo en el mundo de la actuación y que cada uno se maneja como quiere como profesional, pero creo que deberías tener cuidado con algunas cosas que dices en las entrevistas porque pueden afectar a otros. - Explicó él con calma, lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Lana sin comprender a que veían el planteo del otro.

\- Jennifer estuvo recibiendo varios mensajes de odio porque vos dijiste que Emma y Regina podían ser posible pareja, y ella dijo que no. - Respondió Colin.

\- Ahora entiendo. - Dijo ella algo frustrada. - Si ella tiene algún problema al respecto que venga hablar conmigo, que no te envíe... - Comenzó a protestar en forma defensiva.

\- Jennifer no me envió, ni siquiera sabe que estoy hablando de esto con vos, probablemente me mataría si se enteraría. - La interrumpió Colin aclarando que la iniciativa de esa conversación era excuslivamente de él.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó ella sin comprenderlo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Realmente te parece que Emma y Regina van a tener una relación amorosa algún día? - Preguntó él.

\- No. - Respondió ella. - Pero con Adam y Eddie nunca se sabe el curso que puede tomar la historia. - Agregó a modo de justificación.

\- ¿No es más sencillo entonces que digas esto a los fans cuando te hacen ese tipo de preguntas así otros no se ganan su odio indirectamente? - Preguntó él queriendo hacerla razonar.

\- Yo estoy a favor de mis fans gays y lesbianas, siempre los voy a tener en cuenta y defender; y mi manera de demostrárselos es así, apoyando lo que ellos eligen shippear. - Explicó ella, dando a entender el amor que tenía por sus fans.

\- Me parece perfecto que estés a favor de ellos, los defiendas y los apoyes. Yo no digo que hagas lo contrario, solo digo que podrías evitar algunos comentarios que sabes que pueden perjudicar a otros colegas tuyos simplemente por dar su libre y sincera opinión. - Retrucó él, volviendo a hacer énfasis en su postura sobre la situación.

\- Bien. - Aceptó ella.

\- Y no le digas a Jennifer por favor, lo que menos quería ni quiero es causar problemas entre ustedes. - Pidió él.

\- De acuerdo. - Asistió ella al notar que el otro estaba siendo sincero. - Y por cierto Colin, deberías seguir tu propio consejo. - Le dijo ella antes de que él se fuera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó él volviendo hacia ella.

\- A que no deberías preocuparte tanto por Jennifer y pelear sus batallas, ella no es tu esposa. - Respondió ella secamente y se fue.

Claro que Jennifer no era su esposa, Helen era su esposa. Él lo sabía perfectamente, y Lana también. Por eso no comprendió el comentario. Él simplemente había querido defender a una amiga. No le había gustado ver a Jennifer mal, y al notar la injusticia de la situación había querido tener esa conversación con Lana porque pensaba que podía ser un pequeño aporte para que en el futuro no vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Quizás había hecho mal, Lana no se lo había tomado muy bien. Pero haya estado mal o bien, él se sintió bien. Saber que había hecho algo para intentar que Jennifer estuviera bien y en un futuro quizás no tenga que volver a pasar por la misma situación del otro día, lo hizo sentir bien. Él quería que Jennifer estuviera siempre bien, él quería verla feliz.

 **AN: por las dudas aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Lana, de hecho la amo. Pero más de una vez noto que las distintas opiniones que hay entre Lana/Jennifer en cuanto a sus personajes, han generado que los fans, la mayoría de las veces, reaccionen enviando odio hacia Jennifer. Así que simplemente quise mostrar eso.**


	13. Chapter 13

Filmar la cuarta temporada de Once Upon a Time fue todo un desafío para Jennifer. Como Emma y Garfio cada vez se empezaban a consolidar más como pareja, significaba más escenas juntos y más momentos íntimos. Por un lado de se sentía bien, ya que ella y Colin trabajaban muy bien juntos. Era divertido pasar casi todos los días con su amigo, ya sea grabando, ensayando, o tomándose un descanso. Pero por otro lado, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, era difícil poder sacárselo de su cabeza.

* * *

 _\- Emma, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él abrazándola, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella para aspirar su perfume y acariciándole suavemente el cabello con su mano._

 _\- Si. - Respondió ella, su voz casi imperceptible._

 _Sus piernas se tambalearon del frío que sentía y él la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a camioneta de su padre. No sabía que eso estaba en el libreto, probablemente Colin lo había improvisado, y la verdad debía felicitarlo porque eso le había dado un toque especial a la escena._

* * *

 _\- ¿Quieres pasar y tomar café con mis padres, un recién nacido y una mujer que tiene poder de nieve? - Preguntó ella y ambos rieron. - Necesito tener mi propio lugar. - Dijo pensando en voz alta._

 _\- Quizás deberías dejarlo para próxima. - Sugirió él._

 _\- ¿Próxima? - Preguntó ella haciéndose la confundida. - No recuerdo haber preguntado. - Agregó._

 _\- Porque es mi turno de preguntar. - Dijo él con convicción. - ¿Volverías a salir conmigo? - Preguntó mirándola intensamente._

 _Se miraron por un largo instante. Ella al no ser buena con el uso de las palabras y no saber como expresar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, lo besó. Se besaron pasionalmente, como los productores lo habían pedido, perdiéndose absolutamente en cada roce de labios y lengua._

* * *

 _\- Me encantaría ver más sobre tus inicios. - Dijo él agarrándole la mano._

 _Las escenas emocionales siempre la dejaban más agotada que el resto de escenas. Se puso en personaje, sabiendo que para Emma era un alivio y una alegría tener alguien con quien compartir su pasado, y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras miraban el vídeo. Él la abrazó, manteniendo sus manos juntas._

* * *

 _Él corrió hacia ella y la hundió en un abrazo fuerte, aliviado de que ella estaba bien y no se había desechó de su magia. Mientras ella y Georgina decían un par de líneas, Colin la abrazó con más fuerzas, haciendo que sus cuerpos queden totalmente juntos de pies a cabeza._

 _\- Encontraremos otra forma de derrotar a la reina de las nieves juntos. - Dijo él._

 _Recién la soltó para besarla. Y se besaron, nuevamente con pasión. Porque al parecer a los productores les gustaba que Emma y Garfio sean pasionales._

* * *

 _\- No soy una persona que le gusten los besos y lágrimas de despedida. - Dijo ella, lágrimas cayendo librementes por sus mejillas. - Pero quizás solo por esta vez. - Agregó, su voz quebrándose._

 _Y allí estaban, besándose nuevamente. Probablemente ese debía ser uno de los besos más íntimos que habían compartido hasta ese entonces, había algo entre la mezcla de sus lágrimas con la saliva que lo hacía parecer mucho más personal y profundo._

* * *

 _Se besaron pasionalmente. Él la acorraló contra una de las paredes del restaurante de Granny's. La intensidad con la que se estaban besando la hizo perder la estabilidad por un instante, así que tuvo que aferrarse a la campera de él con fuerzas para no caerse. Él se separó lentamente de ella y su instinto fue seguirlo, para poder continuar el beso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien besarlo? Abrió los ojos y se recordó a si misma que estaban en escena y que ese era el único motivo por el cual se estaban besando._

 _\- Te lo dije Swan, soy un sobreviviente. - Dijo él mirándola intensamente._

 _Ella dio un largo suspiro y sonrió._

* * *

Cada vez más escenas de abrazos, besos, unión de manos. Todo le generaba cierta tensión, porque en el fondo, por más que intentaba evitarlo, más de una vez se la pasaba preguntándose cómo sería tener eso de forma real con él. Tenía que recordarse a si misma que la razón por la que compartían toda esa intimidad era por ser Emma y Garfio, no por ser Jennifer y Colin. Tenía que separar sus personajes ficticios, se sus personas reales.

Pero Jennifer estaba decidida, y cuando ella estaba decidida había muy poco que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión. Colin y ella eran e iban a ser nada más que amigos.

Por eso se encargó de ocupar cada uno de sus tiempos libres, para no tener tiempo de pensar en esa fase de enamoramiento que estaba sintiendo por Colin. Pasó las vacaciones de acción de gracias y navidad con su familia, hizo una sesión de fotos con Rose para Tyler Shields, se encargó de promocionar su primer corto "Warning Labels" y presentarla en distintos festivales de cine.

* * *

 _\- Voy a elegir ver lo mejor en ti. - Prometió ella._

 _\- Y yo en ti. - Prometió él._

 _Se acercaron lentamente uno al otro, al punto de poder sentir sus respiraciones. Estaban a punto de cerrar el pequeño espacio que los separaba y besarse, cuando fueron interrumpidos. Debía admitir que esa clase de interrupciones eran algo decepcionantes, porque ella ya se había acostumbrado a besarlo y sentirlo. Y siendo sus personajes era la única manera que tenía de besarlo, por lo cual una interrupción era una oportunidad menos de saborear sus labios._

* * *

 _\- Si vamos a creer en las reglas del libro, entonces tarde o temprano voy a perder mi final feliz. - Dijo él pensando con seriedad._

 _\- Espera, si tenes miedo de perder tu final feliz eso significa que ya lo encontraste. - Dijo ella sorprendida. - ¿Qué es? - Pidió saber._

 _\- ¿No lo sabes Emma? - Preguntó él emotivamente. - Eres tú. - Confesó._

 _Dejo que las emociones de su personaje se reflejen en ella. Para Emma no había nada más lindo y especial a que alguien le confiese que ella era su final feliz. Emma jamás había pensado que iba a ser el final feliz de alguien. Dejó que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos empiecen a caer por sus mejillas, y lo besó suavemente. Se besaron con ternura, demostrando lo importante y especial que era ese momento para sus personajes._

* * *

 _\- Tienes a tus padres, tienes a Henry. - Enumeró él._

 _\- ¿A ti? - Preguntó ella._

 _\- Si, a mi. - Asistió él. - Y yo a ti. - Agregó._

 _Y ella sonrió porque sabía que en cierta forma eso era verdad. Quizás en la vida real jamás podrían ser algo más que amigos, pero cuando se trataba de amistad estaba segura de que Colin era uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida. Él era una de esas personas incondicionales, que siempre están presente ya sea en lo bueno como en lo malo._

* * *

 _\- Dime más sobre esa otra realidad a la que quieres regresar, por ejemplo sobre nosotros, ¿Somos cercanos? - Pidió saber él._

 _\- Muy. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa._

 _Y si las realidades paralelas eran real, ella esperaba que en ellas pudieran ser más cercanos de lo que eran en esta. Porque ser amigos era ser cercanos, pero hay relaciones mucho más cercanas que ser simplemente amigos._

* * *

 _\- ¡Killian! - Exclamó ella alegremente._

 _Y en esa ocasión fue su turno de improvisar, se aferró a él con tantas fuerzas que hizo que ambos caigan a la cama. Continuaron la escena, siguiendo las líneas que debían decir, mientras la sorpresa no dejaba de chispear felizmente en los ojos de él._

 _\- No por favor, no Emma, no lo hagas. - Rogó él._

 _\- Te amo. - Confesó ella._

 _Unieron sus frentes por un instante, y luego lo apartó de ella para poder hacerse cargo de la oscuridad._

* * *

Ya en vacaciones entre la cuarta y quinta temporada de Once Upon a Time, continuó haciendo lo mismo. Cada momento ocupado era un momento menos en que no extrañaba a Colin, ni pensaba en él. Fue al festival de Coachella, fue a Bulgaria a filmar la película "Albion", participó del video de música "What I Want" de Will Butler, fue a la semana de la moda de Nueva York con Jamie.

Ese tiempo separa de él le había hecho bien. Le había permitido volver a centrarse en si misma y a dedicarse a hacer cosas de las que disfrutaba. Se sentía renovada. Había salido con un par de hombres en ese tiempo, y aunque con ninguno había logrado formar una relación sería, se había divertido. Se sentía bien con ella misma y con las decisiones que había tomado para su vida.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hay planeado para Emma y Garfio para la quinta temporada? - Cuestionó Rose.

\- Bueno, la semana recibí el primer libreto y tuve una reunión con Adam y Eddie. La verdad, es que no sé si es lo que esperaba, aunque la idea es muy buena. - Respondió Jennifer, empezando a informar lo poco que sabía.

\- ¿Y? - Insistió Rose.

\- Pensé que al volver a Emma oscura iban a hacer que este más separada del resto, sobretodo de Killian, pero no va a ser tan así. - Respondió Jennifer expresando sus pensamientos. - Vamos a ir entre presente y pasado, entre Storybrooke y Camelot, así que va a seguir habiendo muchas escenas Captain Swan. - Le informó a su amiga, sabiendo que eso la iba a poner contenta porque ella shipeaba la pareja.

\- Menos mal. - Dijo Rose aliviada. - Te prometo que no le voy a contar a nadie. - Prometió con sinceridad. - Igual no me digas más nada, no quiero más spoilers. - Pidió haciendo que su amiga se ría. - Así que vos y Colin van a seguir viéndose y grabando juntos. - Dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- Creo que eso es algo definitivo, al menos mientras siga habiendo temporadas de Once Upon a Time. - Dijo Jennifer, dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? - Preguntó Rose, un poco preocupada.

\- Mejor. - Respondió Jennifer con honestidad. - Este tiempo donde me estuve re descubriendo a mi misma me hizo bien. Aparte haberme admitido que sentía algo por él, me permitió aceptarlo y poder soltarlo. - Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

\- Me alegro. - Dijo Rose con una sonrisa. - Te mereces un hombre que te haga feliz, y Colin mientras este casado no va a ser ni poder ser ese hombre. - Expresó lo que sentía.

\- Lo sé, tenes razón. - Aceptó Jennifer. Una vez liberado el tema de Colin, continuaron la cena tranquilas.

\- Por cierto, tengo una propuesta para hacerte. - Informó Rose. - ¿Conoces la banda Wild Wild Horses? - Preguntó.

\- No, creo que no. - Respondió Jennifer pensativamente.

\- Bueno, yo soy amiga de su representante. - Aclaró Rose para que la otra sepa porque le hablaba de la banda. - Ellos quieren hacer un vídeo de música y están buscando alguien que lo dirija, y yo te recomendé a ti. - Informó entusiasmada.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Jennifer sorprendida. - Eso sería genial. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Así empezaron las reuniones con la banda, y los planes para realizar el vídeo. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de empezar a grabar la quinta temporada de Once Upon a Time y de ir a nueva Cómic Con en San Diego.


	14. Chapter 14

Colin sonrió cuando la vio entrar a Jennifer a la sala de prensa. Esa era la tercera Cómic Con a la que asistía, y por más que ya no se sentía tan nervioso al respecto, verla a ella siempre le daba paz. Jennifer estaba vistiendo un vestido negro con flores blancas y tenía el cabello suelto, dejando libres sus hermosos bucles. Jennifer estaba preciosa, radiante... y en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que ella era la mujer más hermosa que existía en el mundo, y que su presencia podía sobresalir en cualquier sala llena de personas. Por un momento se quedo perdido observándola, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal en eso. Apartó su vista, y se recordó a si mismo que sin importar que tan hermosa fuera Jennifer, para él la más hermosa era Helen.

Empezó el panel, y así las preguntas con lo que traía la nueva temporada de la serie. A él le tocó sentarse en medio de Jennifer y Ginnifer, por lo cual disfrutó de estar rodeado de esas dos mujeres con las que tan bien se llevaba.

\- Mira, nuestros carteles con los nombres están mal puestos. - Dijo Jennifer señanlándole los carteles, mientras Ginnifer respondía una pregunta sobre como había sido interpretar a la versión malvada de Blancanieves.

Colin acomodó un par de los cartales, mientras que Josh volvió a desacomodar otro par mientras bromeaba diciendo que ahora no los iban a poder encontrar. Colin buscó su cartel, pero Josh se lo había pasado a Adam quien estaba en la otra punta de la mesa.

\- Ambos seremos Jennifer Morrison. - Dijo Jennifer compartiéndole su cartel.

Josh habló sobre hacer su versión malvada y sobre usar delineador para ojos. Luego Jennifer habló sobre como a Emma le había afectado enterarse que no necesariamente todo lo bueno que había logrado se debía a méritos propios, sino que gracias a lo que sus padres habían hecho y le habían escondido. Después Adam y Eddie compartieron un vídeo con el público sobre los habitantes de Storybrooke diciendo porque se quedaban en un pueblo en el cual siempre parecía haber un peligro nuevo.

\- Esta pregunta es para Colin. - Dijo Ivette y el público gritó entusiasmado. - Hey Colin. - Lo saludó. - Por todas las tendencias anteriores de Garfio, él ha demostrado ser un hombre valeroso. ¿Cuál crees que ha sido el desafío más grande para lograr su redención: su temperamento, su orgullo, sus miedos, todo lo que vimos esta año? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Puedo solamente decir que te ves estupenda hoy? - Bromeó Colin, haciendo que todos rían.

\- Si, podes. - Respondió Ivette.

\- Creo que Garfio ha luchado con la oscuridad por cientos de años y luego encontró el amor con Emma. - Dijo él señalando a Jennifer. Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro por un instante, haciendo que todos los fans griten emocionados. - Y ahora está intentando permanecer así, intentando ser un mejor hombre y mantener el corazón de ella a salvo. Al igual que Blancanieves y Encantador, él quiere protegerla. - Expresó él con sinceridad su opinión. - Pero él ha sido un villano y ahora su novia es algo traviesa. - Dijo haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír. - Lo digo en el buen sentido. - Aseguró mirándola a Jennifer.

\- Ohh, si, si. - Asistió Jennifer dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¿Así que quién sabe que va a pasar? - Preguntó Colin.

Las preguntas continuaron, hasta que un momento una fanática le pidió a Jennifer si podía decir algo haciendo acento irlandés ya que Colin siempre tenía que estar haciendo otro acento en la serie. A Jennifer le horrorizó la idea y eso le hizo divertir, y no solo a él, sino a todos sus compañeros. Le enseñó una frase en el oído para que diga, la cual tuvo que repetirle como una tres veces para que ella finalmente pueda decirla.

Al terminar el panel les tocó ir a la ronda de entrevistas. A él le tocó hacerlas con Jennifer y eso lo puso de buen humor. Le encantaba hacer entrevistas con ella, porque Jennifer siempre parecía tener la respuesta perfecta a las preguntas que le hacían. Había algo admirable en como ella defendía e interpretaba a su personaje con tanta seguridad, casi como si lo estuviera haciendo con ella misma.

\- Jennifer, al final de la temporada vimos a Emma tomar la oscuridad en lugar de Regina. ¿Por qué eligió salvar a Regina en vez de hacerle caso a Garfio y no absorber la oscuridad? - Cuestionó la entrevistadora.

Colin notó que Jennifer se tensó por un momento y eso no le gustó. Ya se había tensado cuando le preguntaron por algo que supuestamente su personaje había dicho, pero entre él y ella pensando llegaron a la conclusión que la persona que había dicho que la oscuridad iba a destruir a todo el pueblo de Storybrooke había sido el aprendiz y no Emma.

\- Sé que todos se enojan conmigo porque sigo repitiendo esto, pero es lo que dice el libreto de la historia. - Dijo Jennifer después de dar un largo suspiro. - Siendo fiel a lo que dice la historia ella se sacrificó por todos, la oscuridad iba a destruir a todo el pueblo. Ella tuvo que tomar la decisión de qué hacer luego de que el aprendiz les dijera que si la oscuridad no estaba en una persona iba a destruir todo. Y en ese todo están incluidas las personas que ama, sus papás, su hijo, Garfio, todos iban a quedar destruidos por la oscuridad. - Explicó lo mejor que pudo. - La oscuridad fue primero por Regina porque ella tuvo un pasado oscuro, y por eso en la escena parece que lo hace específicamente para salvar a Regina, pero en realidad lo hace para salvar a todos. Y aún si la única afectada habría sido Regina por la oscuridad, la habría salvado porque ellas son amigas. - Relató con convicción. - Pero no creo que la pregunta sea justa, ella no está eligiendo entre Garfio y Regina en la escena, sino que está eligiendo entre sacrificarse o dejar que todos los que ama sean destruidos. - Concluyó.

Él sintió admiración hacia ella en ese momento en como se había manejado en la entrevista. Sabía que a ella siempre le afectaban todas las preguntas relacionadas a lo que tenga que ver con el ship Swan Queen porque solía recibir mucho odio de ese fandom, así que verla expresándose con honestidad y seguridad le hizo sentir orgullo. Luego de esa entrevista pudieron relajarse.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó él cuando terminaron esa entrevista.

\- Si, estoy bien. - Asistió ella.

\- ¿Segura? - Quiso saber él.

\- Si. - Aseguró ella. - Pero ya que estamos con esto, por favor cuando sucedan estas cosas no las hables con Lana. - Pidió ella.

\- ¿Ella te contó sobre nuestra conversación? - Cuestionó él algo nervioso y horrorizado. - No lo puedo creer, yo le pedí que no te diga nada... - Comenzó a decir.

\- No estoy enojada de que hayas hablado con ella, de hecho me resulta tierno que me defiendas de esa manera. - Lo interrumpió ella volviendo a poner calma en la situación. - Pero es incómodo, y creo que de esa manera de generan más problemas entre todos. - Intentó explicar. - Así que cuando sucedan cosas relacionados a Swan Queen deja que las manejemos Lana y yo, ¿Okay? - Sugirió para que no vuelva haber problemas entre ellos.

\- Okay. - Aceptó él. - Pero eres mi amiga, y si siento que en algún momento debo defenderte lo voy a hacer, a pesar de que sepas que puedes defenderte sola. - Agregó.

En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que Jennifer Morrison era una mujer tan fuerte como Emma Swan.

Las mesas de preguntas continuaron, y en las distintas entrevistas pudieron bromear y divertirse. Incluso Jennifer le sacó una foto a él con cada grupo de entrevistadores para que le quede de recuerdo.

Después de las mesas de preguntas llegó el momento de la entrevista con Nerd HQ, a la cual concurrió con Jennifer y Josh. En la entrevista también había otros tres actores que pertenecían al cast de otra serie. Las preguntas iban variando de un lado a otro.

\- Estamos en sintonía. - Dijo Colin.

\- Lo sé, estamos tan conectados. - Dijo Jennifer siguiéndole la corriente.

\- ¡Siii! - Asistió Yvette entusiasmada. - Yo los shipeo. - Admitió haciendo que todo el pública se ría y aplauda.

Entre los gritos de aliento y entusiasmo de los fans, Colin pudo captar la palabra "Colifer" varias veces. ¿Así que ese sería el nombre que usaban las personas que querían verlos a él y Jennifer juntos? Colin sabía que había personas que shipeaban Captain Swan, y eso estaba bien porque eran los personajes de la serie que interpretaban. Pero él no tenía la menor idea de que las personas los shipeen a ellos en la vida real, siendo ellos Colin y Jennifer, y no Garfio y Emma. Se dijo a si mismo que debía intentar acordarse para luego buscarlo en la web. La entrevista fue muy entretenida y la pasaron muy bien. En el momento de "treatyouself", él habló de su amor por las guitarras y el tiempo que estuvo en la banda "The Enemies". Cuando fue el momento de Jennifer de hablar de su "treatyouself" Josh y él aprovecharon para molestarla un poco y fue muy gracioso. Cuando les preguntaron que harían si no fueran actores Colin volvió a hablar de su banda y de su pasión por el arte, y Jennifer intervino hablando del talento que él tenía para hacer las calabazas de Halloween, y le causo mucho aprecio que ella recordara esas simples pequeñas cosas. En otro momento donde habló sobre su época en la escuela secundaria y lo mucho que no encajaba, sintió la mano de Jennifer en su brazo dándole apoyo, y eso se sintió bien aunque solamente fue por unos segundos.

Después de todas las entrevistas, fue a cenar y a la fiesta de Cómic Con junto con todo el cast de Once Upon a Time. Cada momento fue fantástico, todos juntos eran capaces de pasar grandes ratos con la mejor onda.

Así que recién a la madrugada cuando llegó a la habitación de su hotel pudo buscar lo que significaba "Colifer". Abrió google desde su tablet y lo escribió. Los resultados que encontró lo sorprendieron mucho. Había miles de fotos, videos, fanfictions (todavía no estaba seguro de que era eso, pero por el nombre podía hacerse una idea), de él y Jennifer. Miró un par de fotos de ellos durante las grabaciones de Once Upon a Time, y miró un par de vídeos con momentos que los fans recolectaban de las entrevistas que ellos hacían juntos. Todo eso le hizo sonreír porque todo lo que veía le recordaba hermosos momentos que había compartido con Jennifer. En ese momento podía decir casi con completa seguridad que Jennifer era su mejor amiga, por eso no le asombró ver tantas cosas de ellos juntos. Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver que había tantas personas que querían que ellos estuvieran juntos, que fueran pareja real. No entendía porque querían eso cuando sabían que él estaba casado y amaba a su mujer.

Pero bueno, Garfio y Emma eran una pareja popular en el mundo de las series y suponía que era normal que fanáticos de ellos quisieran que eso trascienda más allá de la pantalla.

Mandó un mensaje de texto a Helen deseándole buenas noches para ella y Evan, y luego se fue a dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

Empezar a grabar la quinta temporada de Once Upon a Time resultó divertido y todo un desafío. Se sentía bien para Jennifer hacer un personaje que siempre este en constante crecimiento y cambios. Y en este caso, ahora en cierta forma a Emma le tocaba ser la villana al ser La Oscura. Así que disfrutó de ese desafío como actriz y se entretuvo en cada escena.

Como era de esperar le tocaba grabar varias escenas con Colin, ya que Emma y Killian eran la pareja principal de la serie. Las escenas más difíciles eran las de Camelot. Porque en ellas Jennifer se vestía con hermosos vestidos que la hacían sentir como una verdadera princesa y la hacían soñar con "que pasaría si esto fuera real, si Garfio y Emma fueran en verdad Colin y ella". Las escenas de Storybrooke en cambio tenían la ventaja en que ahí ella estaba en pleno papel de Oscura, y que la mayoría de las veces eso implicaba peleas entre Emma y Garfio, y no nada romántico. Pero a pesar de que compartían muchas escenas juntos, sus tiempos libres ya no los compartían tanto, porque ella ya había decidido hace un tiempo que sus días libres los iba a ocupar en actividades que no estuvieran relacionadas a él.

* * *

\- ¡Eeyy, Jen! - Gritó Colin, siguiéndola hasta el estacionamiento para poder hablar con ella antes de que se fuera del set.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él. Pensó por un momento si se había olvidad de saludarlo, pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

\- Tenemos el fin de semana libre. - Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo ella contagiándose de la sonrisa de él.

\- Con Josh y Sean hemos organizado una caminata, y como sabemos que a ti te gusta realizar caminatas queríamos invitarte a unirte. - Explicó él entusiasmado.

\- Me encantaría, pero me voy todo el fin de semana al bosque a dirigir el vídeo de Wild Wild Horses. - Expuso ella sus motivos para rechazar su propuesta.

\- Eso es genial. - Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Lo es. - Asistió ella con una sonrisa sincera, le entusiasmaba la idea de empezara dirigir vídeos, cortos, y esas cosas. - Lo de la caminata también es genial, la próxima que hagan no dudaré en unirme. - Prometió.

\- Bien. - Aceptó él.

Las grabaciones del vídeo estuvieron barbaras. Estar en medio de la naturaleza le permitió a Jennifer desconectarse de su celular, Internet, y las opiniones de la prensa y los fans. Tener el papel de dirigir la grabación la hizo divertirse y entretenerse, y como todo trabajo que decidía hacer se lo tomó con responsabilidad y agradecimiento. Dirigir ese vídeo le hizo empezar a considerar la idea de tomar más trabajas como directora, ya que disfrutaba mucho hacerlo.

Que Rose fuera parte del equipo le resulto grandioso, porque ambas se entendían, trabajaban muy bien como compañeras; y aparte eran amigas, y siempre que estaban juntas se divertían.

Otra cosa grandiosa, y sobretodo sorprendente fue su acercamiento con Geoffrey Stults. Ellos ya se conocía de antes, pero ese fin de semana que compartieron hizo que algo surja entre ellos. Él la invitó a salir y ella dijo que si. Necesitaba entretenerse y divertirse, y ocupar sus pensamientos románticos en algo que no fuera sólo Colin. Geoff era sexy, lindo, amable, y la hacía reír. Así que si, dijo que si porque ella se merecía una oportunidad con alguien con quien la relación sea posible, con alguien que pueda hacerla feliz. Y así fue como empezó a salir con Geoff. No era nada formal, ni serio. Pero eran salidas donde la pasaban bien y se daban la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres venir mañana a almorzar a casa? - Preguntó Colin mientras se dirigían a los trailers para cambiarse. - Invitamos a un par de amigos y me gustaría que te unas. - Explicó.

Recién terminaban de grabar la escena en el Jolly Roger donde Garfio le decía a Emma que la amó, dándole a entender que en el presente ya no lo hacía. La escena había dejado a Jennifer cansada; y hasta algo dolida, porque en la vida real sabía que él nunca la amó, ni la iba a amar.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo, mañana voy a grabar el vídeo de música "What I want". - Se disculpó ella, aunque en verdad se sentía un poco aliviada de tener una excusa sincera para dar.

\- Ahh, cierto que me habías contado. - Dijo él recordando las conversaciones que habían tenido esa semana. - ¿En otro momento entonces? - Propuso.

\- Claro. - Asistió ella.

* * *

Jennifer se estaba haciendo el cabello, le estaban haciendo su peinado de Emma como Oscura. Llevaba un rato que se lo hagan, porque primero se lo alisaban, luego le ponían una tintura que lo hacía quedar color blanco, y luego se lo recogían con distintos tipos de rodetes mezclados con trenzas de forma muy tirante.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no? - Preguntó Colin sentándose a su lado para observar como la peinaban.

\- No lo sé, depende cual sea la pregunta. - Dijo ella, abriendo los ojos para poder verlo. En general siempre estaba en estado semi dormida cuando la peinaban, porque la relajaba mucho que lo hagan.

\- Es que últimamente siempre estás ocupada con trabajo. - Dijo él a modo de reproche, sonando como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Estás celoso de que pasó más tiempo trabajando que divirtiéndome contigo? - Preguntó ella a modo de broma, le causaba ternura de que él le molestará que ya no pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

\- Un poco. - Admitió él, haciéndola reír. - El sábado hacemos una fiesta en casa, porque Helen y yo cumplimos diez años de casados, y me gustaría que vengas. - Soltó finalmente la propuesta.

\- Allí estaré. - Aseguró ella. Hace tiempo que le venía rechazando planes a su amigo, y no quería hacerlo sentir mal al respecto ni que tenía nada que ver con él, así que algo así de importante no podía negarselo.

\- Genial. - Dijo él con una sonrisa. - Te dejo seguir tranquila con tu sesión de peinado. - Dijo él levantándose de su silla.

\- ¿Puedo ir con alguien? - Preguntó ella antes de que él pueda irse.

\- ¿Alguien como una cita? - Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Si. - Respondió ella.

\- No sabía que estás saliendo con alguien. - Dijo él pensativamente.

\- Es que no es nada serio, nos estamos conociendo, y no quería quemarlo. - Justificó ella.

\- Bien, será un placer conocerlo. - Aceptó él.

El sábado, bien como lo había prometido, Jennifer fue a la fiesta en casa de Colin. Por suerte Geoff aceptó su invitación y la acompañó. Ella nunca había tenido problema, ni se había sentido mal, de ir a fiestas estando soltera. Pero en ese caso ir con alguien como cita la hizo sentir bien. Porque Colin estaba cumpliendo diez años de casado con su mujer. Y ella... Ella no estaría casada, ni tendría pareja estable hace mucho tiempo. Pero tenía alguien con quien estaba comenzando una relación, y eso se sentía bien, y parecía una buena idea para terminar de sacarse a Colin de su cabeza.

Jennifer saludó a Colin y Helen con un abrazo, y les dio un regalo para desearles muchas felicidades. Una vez ya dentro de la casa, se unió al rincón de la fiesta donde estaban sus compañeros de la serie, y les presentó a Geoff. Después de un par de tragos y varias risas, fue a bailar con Bex, Ginny, Lana y Rose. Se divirtieron mucho bailando, y más cuando se unieron los hombres también. Josh definitivamente era el experto en pasos graciosos. En un momento vio como sus compañeros sacaban a bailar a Colin. Lo revolearon por el aire, lo despeinaron y lo hicieron reír. Jennifer rió con ellos desde la distancia, compartiendo el sentimiento de alegría que todos irradiaban.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Ofreció Geoff.

\- Claro. - Asistió ella con una sonrisa.

Ella dejó que él tome de la mano y la aparte un poco de sus compañeros, para poder bailar tranquilos y de manera un poco más íntima. Se dejó guiar y disfruto del lento que estaba sonando. En el baile compartieron un par de besos que la hicieron sentir bien, aún cuando no era la más fanática de las demostraciones de afecto en lugares llenos de personas. De repente, alguien tocó insistentemente su espalda, interrumpiendo el baile en el que estaban ella y Geoff. Era Colin.

\- ¿Te molesta si te la robó un rato? - Preguntó él a Geoff, señalándola a ella.

\- No, te la presto. - Respondió Geoff divertido de que la pregunta haya sido dirigida a él y no a ella.

Colin la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Le había sorprendido que él los interrumpiera y que quiera bailar con ella sin siquiera preguntárselo. Se sintió molesta por la interrupción, no entendía cual era el sentido. Colin estaba festejando sus diez años de casado con Helen. ¿Entonces por qué no estaba bailando con su mujer en vez de estar interrumpiéndola a ella?

\- ¿No vas a bailar? - Preguntó él notando que ella no se movía.

\- No me lo pediste. - Le recordó ella, cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

\- ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? - Preguntó él, haciendo una reverencia al estilo Bosque Encantado.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a preguntarlo. - Comentó ella a modo de broma.

Se pusieron a bailar con ritmo y coordinación, de un modo simple y alegre. Era sencillo bailar con él, la verdad es que se entendían y siempre parecían adivinar bien las intenciones que el otro quería hacer con sus pasos.

\- ¿Bailamos como en Camelot? - Preguntó Josh interrumpiéndolos, y sacando a bailar a Ginny.

\- Es una gran idea. - Coincidió Sean, agarrando a la Lana.

Los seis bailaron el valz que habían bailado en Camelot, llamando la atención de todos con sus pasos. Jennifer rió, le encantaba divertirse de esa manera con sus amigos. Aun que a la vez era medio como una tortura, tener a Colin tan cerca de ella y no poder hacer nada era una especie de tortura. Por lo menos cuando grababan escenas, tenía la excusa de que era Emma y de esa manera podía estar con él de una manera más íntima.

El baile terminó cuando empezó a sonar música irlandesa, y Colin al escuchar eso lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su mujer. Eso fue doloroso, como de un momento para el otro se fue. No que lo culpara, él tenía una mujer. Pero aunque ella sabía que estaba bien que él se haya ido con su mujer, le dolió. Porque era como que eso lo hizo recordar su lugar, recordar que por más que ella era su amiga, Helen era su esposa y eso tenía una prioridad para él.

Jennifer continuó bailando con sus amigos y con Geoff. Le costó unos minutos, pero por suerte pudo volver a relajarse y divertirse. Al menos lo hizo hasta que escuchó a Sean y Josh hablando de una supuesta discusión que había tenido Colin con Helen. Ella buscó a Colin con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró lo vio salir al jardín con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Disimuladamente se apartó de su grupo de amigos y siguió a Colin. En el jardín de la casa había varias personas también, pero allí estaban más tranquilas; simplemente tomando, fumando y conversando.

\- Linda fiesta. - Dijo ella cuando él notó su presencia.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció él. - ¿No deberías estar con tu novio? - Preguntó de manera que sonó algo acusadora.

\- Puede sobrevivir sin mi un rato. - Respondió ella, intentando no hacerle caso a la sensación de que había algo raro la situación.

\- No me gusta. - Dijo él y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en su mano.

Su primera reacción fue reír, creyendo que él le estaba haciendo una broma. Pero al notar la seriedad de él se dio cuenta que no era una broma, que estaba siendo sincero. Y que él le diga eso la hizo enojar. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle si le gustaba o no el hombre con el que ella estaba saliendo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? - Cuestionó ella y él asistió. - Bien, que bueno que no te guste porque a quien le tiene que gustar es a mi. - Dijo ella con seriedad, pero manteniendo su estado de dejar eso como una broma.

\- ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien como él? - Preguntó él molesto. - La forma en que te mira, te besa, como si fueras su propiedad es solo para problemas. - Expresó sus argumentos.

\- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. - Dijo ella atónita ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Emma... - La llamó él equivocadamente.

¿Era eso? ¿Él estaba confundiendo realidad con lo que sucedía en la serie? ¿Estaba haciendo toda esta escena por qué estaba borracho o qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza para todas aquellas tonterías? Ellos podrían ser pareja en la serie, pero no eran nada más que amigos en la vida real. Él estaba casado y no tenía derecho de hacerle ningún planteo sobre su vida amorosa. Y aún si no estaría casado tampoco tendría derecho de hacerlo, porque su vida amorosa es decisión ella, no de otras personas. Solamente tendría derecho de hacerle un planteo si ellos fueran pareja, pero eso jamás iba a suceder, así que...

\- Jennifer. - La corrigió ella. - Mira Colin, no me lo quiero tomar a personal esto porque hueles a cerveza y tengo la sensación de que estás borracho. - Advirtió volviéndose hacia él con furia. - Pero mi vida, lo que hago con ella y con quien salgo es mi problema, no es tuyo. Y yo no te pedí tu opinión sobre Geoff, así que puedes guardatela para ti mismo. - Explotó, soltando todo lo que sentía.

\- Lo siento, Jennifer... - Comenzó a decir él.

\- ¡Por dios Colin es tu aniversario de diez años! ¡Deberías estar festejando con tu mujer en vez de estar ocupándote de mi y Geoff! - Exclamó ella interrumpiéndolo de lo furiosa que se sentía.

\- Tenes razón. - Aceptó él algo avergonzado, después de que compartieron unos minutos de silencio.

\- Buenas noches Colin. - Saludó ella, dando por terminada la conversación, y se fue.

Miles de sentimientos que no lograba comprender del todo explotaron dentro de ella en ese momento. Y lo único que supo hacer fue irse, porque sabía que sino iba a arruinar lo que fuera que había entre Colin y ella. Jennifer no quería perder la amistad que tenían, no estaba dispuesta ni lista a tener que pasar por eso. Así que se fue antes de que él pueda seguir arruinando el respeto que se tenían con sus tontas acusaciones de borracho. Era la primera vez que tenía una discusión con Colin, y esperaba que fuera la última porque en ese momento se sintió más destruida de lo que se sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Buscó a Geoff y agradeció que él aceptara irse de la fiesta. Dejó que él la invite a tomar un helado, y dejó que la lleve a su departamento. También dejó que le haga el amor esa noche, aunque definitivamente todavía no había amor entre ellos. Se acostó en los brazos de él y se durmió pensando en que habría pasado si Colin no habría estado borracho, pensando en que habría pasado si no se habría equivocado y no la habría llamado Emma, sino Jennifer.


	16. Chapter 16

Colin se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Al parecer había bebido de más en su fiesta de aniversario. Intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado, recordar porque había tomado tanto como para emborracharse, y recordar que era aquello que le había dejado la sensación de que había cometido un error.

Se había peleado con Helén, por eso se había emborrachado. Ella había creído que él estaba celoso de Geoff. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Cómo no podía confiar en él? Él amaba a Helén y estaba feliz de festejar sus años de casados. Geoff simplemente le caía mal. Y recordando eso, de hecho recordó lo que lo había dejado mal, había cometido el error de decirle a Jennifer que le caía mal Geoff y ella había reaccionado mal. No entendía porque Jennifer se había enojado, cuando él simplemente había querido ser buen amigo y ser sincero con ella.

Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha, y fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Pero para su suerte su mujer ya tenía todo en marcha, y lo primero que hizo al verlo fue darle una taza de café.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció él, aceptando la taza. - ¿Estamos bien? - Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Eso creo. - Dijo ella, y soltó un pequeño suspiro. - Perdón, no soy buena compartiendo a las personas que amo. - Se disculpó por la escena de la noche anterior.

\- Tranquila, no estoy enojado y acepto tus disculpas. - Dijo con sinceridad. - Perdón si cause celos en ti, pero creo que te sientan sexy. - Bromeó.

\- ¡Colin, no todo es un chiste! - Exclamó ella retándolo, pero riendo a la vez.

\- Lo sé, perdón. - Asistió, aliviado al verla reír. - Pero de verdad, yo te amo y debes confiar en mi. - Pidió él.

\- También te amo. - Dijo ella y le dio un beso.

La reconciliación con su mujer resultó sencilla y eso lo hizo sentir en paz, porque no le gustaba pelear con ella. Él la amaba y quería que fueran felices juntos.

Lo que no resultó tan sencillo fue su reconciliación con Jennifer, lo cual le dolía. Estaban ambos en modo de ignorar al otro, y eso le hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba la amistad que tenían y lo difícil que era no hablarse. Él la ignoraba porque estaba ofendido de que ella se haya tomado a mal su sinceridad, y ella lo ignoraba porque seguía enojada por su sinceridad o porque no le gustaba la idea de que a él no le guste su nuevo novio. Él no entendía que había de malo en lo que él le había dicho. Siempre habían tenido una amistad cercana, donde podían expresarse y hablar libremente. Y eso había hecho él. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Pero como no le gustaba no poder hablar con ella, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era hablar. Pero ella siempre encontraba una excusa para no hacerlo, así que decidió que quizás debía darle más tiempo. Esa mujer si que era complicada.

Estaban en el set grabando la escena que Killian oscuro dormía a Mérida y le decía varias cosas hirientes a Emma. Fue raro grabar esa escena estando peleados, él sintió que de alguna manera la estaba lastimando más a Jennifer que a Emma, y no sabía como eso podía tener sentido. Y Jennifer como siempre, era magnífica en esas escenas, sus lágrimas cayendo perfectamente de sus ojos y haciéndolo sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho.

\- Jen, déjame que te maquille bien la mano, así pueden volver a grabar la escena. - Dijo la maquilladora. -

\- Claro. - Asistió Jennifer.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó la maquilladora mientras observaba su gran salpullido colorado.

\- La verdad no tengo idea, hace un rato que me salió, debe ser alergia a algo. - Dijo Jennifer pensativamente.

Al escuchar eso Colin supo exactamente lo que había pasado porque habían almorzado todo el cast juntos. Colin había visto a Jennifer servirse zanahorias, y ahora que lo pensaba las zanahorias estaban mezcladas con los pepinos, y ella era alérgica a los pepinos. Estaría en modo de ignorarse, pero no por eso la iba a dejar preocupada si podía ayudarla. Aparte él no quería que se siguieran ignorando, porque realmente era agotador no poder hablarse como siempre lo hacían.

\- ¿Comiste zanahorias? - Preguntó Colin, interviniendo en la conversación.

\- Si. - Asistió Jennifer, luciendo confundida ante la pregunta.

\- Estaban mezcladas con los pepinos. - Explicó él.

\- Ahhh, debe haber sido eso entonces. - Dijo ella dando cuenta de lo que él le había dicho.

Una vez que terminaron de maquillar a Jennifer volvieron a grabar la escena. La grabaron un par de veces más, para tener distintos ángulos de ellos, y luego los dejaron ir. Él sintió que ella tenía ganas de irse lo más rápido que podía, así que la siguió y la detuvo. Era hora de hablar.

\- Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo él alcanzándola para que no se fuera.

\- Lo sé. - Asistió ella mordiéndose el labio. - Pero no ahora, no puedo. - Dijo y empezó a emprender marcha nuevamente hacia su trailer.

\- Siempre tenes una excusa. - Le reprochó él, siguiéndola.

\- ¿Queres que hagamos esto ahora? - Preguntó ella deteniéndose bruscamente y volviéndose hacia él. - ¿Cambiaste tu opinión respecto de Geoff? - Pidió saber la primera de sus inquietudes.

\- No. - Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Bien, si no puedes respetar mi decisión de estar con él entonces no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar. - Dijo ella con gran seriedad, y ni siquiera intentando continuar con sus preguntas.

Ella se fue. Y esa vez él la dejo ir. Al parecer necesitaba más tiempo. ¿Tan mal estaba que a él no le agradara Geoff? ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella que él aceptará su novio? Pensando y re pensando todo eso, fue a su trailer. Pensaba relajarse, pero a los pocos segundos Josh y Sean lo invadieron.

\- ¿Cómo está todo entre ti y Jennifer? - Preguntó Josh.

\- Mal, ella sigue enojada porque no me agrada Geoff. - Respondió Colin sintiéndose frustrado. - ¿A ustedes les agrada? - Pidió saber.

\- No sé, la verdad no lo conozco como para saberlo, sólo lo vi en tu aniversario. - Contestó Sean.

\- Yo compartí una cena más con él. - Dijo Josh. - Pero el punto no es que nos agrade a nosotros, el punto es que le agrade a ella. - Agregó.

\- ¿Pero por qué no puedo ser sincero con ella si somos amigos? - Preguntó Colin molesto.

\- Puedes ser sincero, pero no grosero. - Advirtió Josh. - Ella ya ha sufrido bastante por amor en su vida, y si en este momento esta feliz con Geoff deberíamos respetar su decisión y ser feliz por ella. - Expresó lo que pensaba.

\- Es como si Jennifer te diría que no le cae bien Helén, ¿Tú qué pensarías? - Dijo Sean, haciendo pensar a su amigo.

\- Eso es ridículo, ellas se llevan bien, son amigas. - Dijo Colin con seguridad.

\- Pero si no fuera así. - Insistió Sean.

\- Sería raro, incómodo... - Dijo Colin empezando a darse cuenta de lo que había querido hacerle dar cuenta su amigo.

\- Aparte está el hecho de que la llamaste Emma. - Dijo Josh, sonando algo reprochador y enojado.

\- ¿Yo la llamé Emma? - Preguntó Colin sorprendido.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas borracho? - Bromeó Sean.

\- No, esto es un desastre. - Dijo Colin, sin poder creer que había hecho algo tan tonto como eso.

\- Si, pero deben hablar y solucionar las cosas, no es lindo verlos mal a ambos por esto que están haciendo de ignorarse. - Dijo Sean, demostrando que sus amigos se habían dado de todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre él y Jennifer.

Pensó y pensó, hasta que finalmente recordó cuando llamó a Jennifer como Emma. Se acordó de la cara de traición y dolor de ella. Y ahora creía poder entender porque todo eso se había ido de las manos. Jennifer debería tener un gran quilombo en su cabeza. Entre que él le planteaba que no le agradaba Geoff, además la había llamado Emma. ¿Era probable que ella pensará que quizás él estaba celoso? ¿O pensará que como la veía como su personaje él creía que tenía derecho a reprocharle su situación sentimental? Y todo eso estaba totalmente alejado de lo que en verdad el sentía. Él no estaba celoso, y él no quería reprocharle nada, ni controlarle su vida amorosa. Simplemente no le caía bien Geoff. Y había estado borracho, y había sido tonto. Y probablemente que antes de hablar con Jennifer había peleado con su mujer por sus celos, había hecho que su estado de borracho se confunda y diga tonterías. Sin dudas todo esto era más complicado de lo que había imaginado, pero tenía que solucionarlo, la amistad de ella era muy importante para él y no quería perderla.

La siguiente vez que se vieron decidió llevarle una ofrenda de paz, su café favorito. Fue a su trailer y golpeó la puerta. Cuando ella le dijo que podía pasar, lo hizo. Pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba, estaba todo oscuro y Jennifer estaba acostada en el sillón con Ava.

\- Vine a traerte un café. - Dijo él mostrando la taza. - Y avisarte que la grabación es en dos horas, la atrasaron una más porque Josh y Ginny están demorados. - Explicó.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella, su voz sonando pequeña por algún motivo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él, y dejó el café una mesita que había al lado del sillón para que ella pudiera agarrarlo si quería.

\- Tengo migraña. - Respondió ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y si lo explicaba, Colin sabía de las migrañas de ella. Sabía que cuando tenía migraña sentía dolor de cabeza, tenía mareos, y le molestaba estar en ambientes ruidosos y luminosos. En ese momento le habría gustado poder hacer algo para ayudarla, pero sabía que era imposible.

\- ¿Tomaste tu medicación? - Preguntó él, si no lo había hecho él la buscaría para que ella pueda tomarla y sentirse mejor.

\- Si. - Asistió ella.

\- Bien, te dejaré descansar, espero que se te pase pronto. - Dijo él, y se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de irse.

\- ¿Me harías un favor? - Pidió saber ella, antes de que él se fuera.

\- Claro. - Afirmó él.

\- ¿Me despiertas en una hora así puedo ir a que me maquillen y peinen antes de grabar? - Hizo ella su pedido.

\- No te preocupes, descansa que yo en una hora te despierto. - Aseguró él.

La escena que grabaron esa noche fue el momento que Emma debía matar a Killian con Excallibur para salvar a todos de la oscuridad. Grabar esa escena fue realmente devastador, y hubo mucho respeto entre todos ante una situación tan difícil. Esa noche Colin pudo admirar una vez más el gran talento que Jennifer tenía. Él sabía que probablemente ella no se había recuperado de su migraña del todo, y sin embargo en escena estaba a la perfección. Había tenido que llorar desgarradoramente una y otra vez, y había tenido que soportar los cambios de vestuario y peinado entre ser la oscura y ser Emma. Había estado grandiosa. Estando en escena con ella podía decir con seguridad que todo el que vea aquel momento de la serie iba a poder sentir el dolor de ella.

Una vez que terminaron de grabar fue a su trailer y se cambió con su ropa normal. Luego decidió ir a felicitar a Jennifer por su trabajo y para ver si estaba mejor de su migraña. Golpeó la puerta de su trailer, pero no tuvo respuesta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un llanto. Jennifer estaba llorando por algún motivo, y él no iba a dejarla sola en eso, así que entró a ver que sucedía.

\- Eeyy. - Dijo él llamando su atención. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, y se sintió algo tonto al usar aquella pregunta cuando ella estaba llorando y no lucía nada bien.

\- No. - Respondió ella con sinceridad.

Él se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y refugió en sus brazos para darle un reconfortante abrazo. Al principio ella se tensó, pero a los segundos se relajó y descargo todo su dolor en aquel abrazo, dejando que él la contenga. Pasaron varios minutos para que ella pueda calmarse, y pasaron varios minutos más en silencio para entrar en confianza y poder hablar. Él no sabía que la tenía a ella tan mal, pero presentía que no iba a querer hablar de eso. Así que decidió comenzar él.

\- Perdón por todo lo que estuvo pasando entre nosotros. - Se disculpó él.

\- Colin... - Comenzó ella.

\- No, por favor déjame decirte lo que necesito decirte. - Pidió él interrumpiéndola y ella asistió con su cabeza. - Perdón por haberte llamado Emma, perdón si eso te hizo creer que estoy celoso, o que te veo como tu personaje y no como la persona que eres. Y perdón por haberte hecho sentir que no te respeto. - Le pidió perdón por todo lo que sentía que había hecho mal. - Jennifer eres una gran persona y te mereces que te amen, y si piensas que Geoffrey es el indicado yo lo voy a respetar aunque él no me caiga bien. - Expresó lo que pensaba y sentía.

\- Gracias, todo eso significa mucho para mi. - Agradeció ella, dando un largo suspiro. - Perdón por haberte ignorado, en vez de enfrentarte y aclarar las cosas. - Se disculpó.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. - Dijo él sintiendo un gran alivio de que estuvieran solucionando las cosas.

\- Y tenías razón respecto a Geoff, él no es el indicado para mi. - Dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? - Pidió saber él.

\- Al parecer él no pensaba que nuestra relación era tan seria como yo pensaba. - Respondió ella.

Jennifer levantó la revista que estaba en el piso, buscó una página, y se la mostró. Allí se veía a Geoffrey besando a una modelo, el artículo hablaba de la nueva relación que ellos tenían, cómo se habían conocido y enamorado. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos por ella en ese momento, porque para él ella no se merecía esa clase de dolor, no se merecía ser tratada de la forma que ese hombre la había tratado.

\- Él es el estúpido que te pierde, sin dudas te mereces algo mejor. - Dijo él animándose a secarle una de las tantas lágrimas.

\- Eso lo decís porque sos mi amigo. - Dijo ella, quitándole importancia al asunto y no creyendo lo que él decía.

\- Lo digo porque es la verdad. - Aseguró él. - Eres una muy buena persona con un corazón hermoso, para cualquiera sería un honor enamorarse de ti. - Dijo con convicción y le besó la frente.

Colin volvió a abrazarla, y disfrutó de que ella se dejará abrazar y consolar. Le aliviaba saber que estaban bien, pero le dolía que ella estuviera volviendo a pasar por un desengaño amoroso. No entendía como podían lastimarla tanto. Él realmente creía que cualquier hombre sería afortunado en tenerla. Ella se merecía un hombre que la cuide, que la respete, que la entienda, que sea paciente, y que la ame por sobre todas las cosas. Él no podía entender cómo los hombres la lastimaban tanto, cuando él consideraba que era lo más sencillo del mundo enamorarse de ella. Jennifer era buena, atenta, graciosa, simple, talentosa, responsable con lo que hacía, hermosa... ella era grandiosa. ¿Cómo los demás no podían verlo? Incluso Colin creía que si la habría conocido en otra situación de su vida, antes de conocer a Helén, él se habría enamorado de ella.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sandra: Actualizo cuando puedo, realmente no tengo días específicos para hacerlo ni nada del estilo. Esta vez tarde bastante en hacerlo porque tuve algunos incovenientes. Pero pienso continuar la historia hasta darle un cierre._

 _RooO: Thank you, I'm glad you like it :)_

 _Dana: Me alegra que te encante la historia, gracias por leerme._

 _Ponchis: Gracias por tus comentarios._

* * *

Las vacaciones para Jennifer empezaron con varios reencuentros con ex novios. Lo cual ella no estaba segura de si considerarlo algo bueno o no.

Primero se encontró con Geoff para aclarar la situación. Él se disculpó por el artículo de la revista, no había sido su intensión que ella se enterara de la relación que había empezado de esa forma. Él se había enamorado. No lo había buscado, pero simplemente sucedió. Y ella finalmente lo entendió, y lo perdonó, porque la verdad es que ellos nunca habían estado enamorados. De esa manera, él habiéndose disculpado, por lo menos podían quedar como amigos.

Segundo se encontró con Jess en un negocio de ropa. Ella y su madre, estaban acompañando a su hermano a comprarse el traje para su casamiento, y allí se encontraron con Jess. El encuentro terminó en que su hermano decidiera invitarlo a su casamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó su madre. Ya habían dejado a Daniel en su casa, y ahora estaban yendo ellas a encontrarse con David para cenar los tres juntos.

\- Si. - Asistió ella sin siquiera pensarlo, su vista perdida en lo que podía ver a través de la ventanilla.

\- ¿Te incomoda que Daniel haya invitado a Jess al casamiento? - Cuestionó Judy, intentando descifrar que le pasaba a su hija.

\- No lo sé, quizás un poco. Él va a venir con su mejor, va a ser raro. - Respondió Jennifer pensativamente, subiendo sus piernas al asiento para pode abrazarlas con sus brazos. - También es raro que Daniel se case, y que Juli ya este casada. Siempre pensé que yo iba a ser la primera en hacerlo. - Confesó, sonando algo melancólica.

\- Yo soy la mayor de tres hermanas y también fui la última en casarme. - Le recordó Judy tratando de animarla un poco.

\- Sé que no necesito un hombre para ser feliz mamá. Soy feliz con el trabajo y todo lo que tengo. Pero algún día me gustaría encontrar alguien que me ame y que quiera hacerlo para toda la vida, alguien que me ame como papá te ama a ti. - Expresó Jennifer sus sentimientos.

\- Y algún día vas a encontrar al hombre indicado, nadie más que tú se lo merece. - Dijo Judy con cariño.

\- Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre. - Reprochó Jennifer, no creyendo del todo lo que la otra le acababa de decir.

\- Un poco por eso, y un poco porque es verdad. - Aseguró Judy. - Jennifer eres una mujer sensacional, y yo estoy orgullosa de lo buena y hermosa persona que eres. - Halagó a su hija con sinceridad.

\- Gracias mamá. - Agradeció Jennifer, finalmente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- El amor llega de muchas formas y muchas veces cuando menos lo esperamos. No te preocupes demasiado que ya va a llegar el tuyo, estoy segura. - Dijo Judy, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo para agarrar la mano de su hija y darle un beso.

Jennifer cerró los ojos y sonrió otra vez, dejando que las palabras de su madre lleguen a lo más profundo de su corazón. Su madre siempre tenía ese poder especial de calmarla. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta ese tipo de conversaciones con ella cuando estaba en Vancouver.

Tercero se encontró con Sebastian en la fiesta de los cien capítulos de Once Upon a Time. Se saludaron cordialmente y para su sorpresa entablaron una conversación agradable. Él le presentó a su novia, le comentó que estaban planeando casarse el año que viene y hasta prometió invitarla. Se sintió bien poder volver a conversar bien con él. Tal vez eso significaba que iban a poder entrar en una nueva etapa, que iban a poder volver a ser amigos.

(Cuarto, Colin... Un momento, Colin no era su ex, ni jamás iba a serlo porque nunca iban a ser más que amigos. No sabía porque se le había cruzado eso por la cabeza por un momento, y eso que ni siquiera lo había visto todavía.)

\- Vamos, ya es casi hora de que pasen el capítulo. - Dijo Rose agarrándola de la mano para guiarla hacia el gran salón.

\- Pero todavía faltan que lleguen Colin, Josh y Ginny. - Dijo Jennifer siguiendo a su amiga.

\- Colin ya llegó, vino con Helen. - Informó Rose.

\- Ohh, claro que vino con ella es su mujer. - Dijo Jennifer, algo desilusionada, aunque no estaba segura del motivo cuando ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

\- Eeyy nada de preocuparse por eso hoy, me tienes a mi como tu cita y yo soy mucho mejor. - Comentó Rose con confianza haciendo que si amiga se ría.

Entraron al salón donde estaban reuniéndose todos para ver el capítulo cien de la serie y se encontraron con Josh. Él les dijo que Ginnifer no iba asistir esta noche al evento porque se había quedado cuidando al hijo de ellos. Mientras esperaban que empiece el capítulo se divirtieron sacando un par de fotos. Incluso Jennifer sacó una mostrando que llevaba medias navideñas debajo del vestido.

Al rato Colin se unió a ellos. Estaba vistiendo un traje azul cuadrille, que aunque el estampado no fuera de sus favoritos debía admitir que le quedaba sexy y le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Y justamente esa era la clase de cosas que debía evitar pensar, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a enfocarse. Para ver el capítulo, Josh y Colin la abrazaron, así que quedó en medio de ellos. Se divirtieron mucho viendo el capítulo juntos, porque de esa manera podían hacerse chistes y comentarios. A Jennifer le había desilusionado un poco que en el capítulo número cien de la serie Emma no tuviera alguna escena importante cuando era el personaje principal. Pero el hecho de verlo junto con sus compañeros, hizo que a pesar de eso pueda disfrutarlo.

Después de ver el capítulo, cortaron la torta. Mientras la disfrutaban Adam y Eddie informaron a todo el cast que la serie había sido renovada para una sexta temporada. Jennifer sintió algo agridulce y contradictorio ante ese anuncio. Por un lado se sintió feliz, ella amaba la serie y adoraba los compañeros con los que trabajaba. Pero por otro lado se sintió algo triste, cada temporada que pasaba en Vancouver se le hacía más difícil el hecho de estar lejos de sus amigos y su familia. El contrato que había firmado era por seis temporadas. Quizás era hora de empezar a pensar en un cambio... Pero bueno, por suerte todavía tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Y como no se quería arruinar a ella misma la fiesta, dejó ese tema olvidado y se dedicó a pasar un buen rato con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Morrison? - Preguntó Colin haciéndola reír, solía tener la costumbre de hacerle esa pregunta cada vez que se veían en el set de grabaciones.

\- Nada. - Respondió ella haciendo hombros.

\- ¿Cómo nada? Nos renovaron. - Dijo él entusiasmado.

\- Al parecer si. - Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Eso es grandioso! - Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Lo es. - Asistió ella, dejando que él le contagie su alegría.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Propuso ofreciéndole su mano.

\- ¿Seguro que podes bailar con las dos manos? - Bromeó ella.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. - Dijo él sacándola a bailar.

Bailaron un par de canciones que resultaron un poco torturadoras para Jennifer. Era lindo tener esa cercanía con él y poder bailar tan cómodos juntos. Pero era triste saber que eso le generaba un montón de sentimientos confusos. Desearía nunca haberse enamorado de él, porque él era un imposible. Por eso, cuando Josh y Rose los interrumpieron Jennifer aprovechó la ocasión para separarse de él cuanto antes. Ella quería seguir siendo amiga de Colin, pero para no seguir enamorándose perdidamente de él necesitaba cierta distancia. Se divirtieron mucho bailando y bromeando los cuatro juntos.

No solían tener fiestas cuando estaban en hiatus, por lo que fue lindo poder aprovechar esa situación para encontrarse con todos en otra situación que no fuera trabajo exclusivamente. Eso hizo que la fiesta dure hasta tarde, porque todos sabían que al despedirse probablemente no se iban a volver a ver por un par de meses hasta que volvieran a grabar.

Quinto, otra vez Jesse. Una semana más tarde Jennifer se encontró en otra fiesta, en la del casamiento de su hermano. Y allí volvió a reencontrarse con Jesse, por lo menos esa vez no estaba desprevenida ya que había estado cuando su hermano lo invitó. Igualmente lo evitó lo más que pudo. El pequeño rato que pasaron juntos conoció a Maya, quien resulto ser una mujer muy agradable. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó con su familia, con sus padres, con sus hermanos, con sus tíos, con sus primos, con sus sobrinos. Y así es como terminó en una de las mesas, con su pequeño sobrino durmiendo en sus brazos.

\- Eres buena con los niños, te queda bien el papel de madre. - Comentó Jesse uniéndose a ella en la mesa.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella sintiéndose algo incómoda. La verdad es que por ahora no había pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos, ya que todavía a no había encontrado alguien con quien le diera ganas de tenerlos.

\- Escuché que Maya te invitó a la inauguración de nuestra nueva casa... - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Si te molesta que vaya, no iré. - Lo interrumpió ella, centrando su atención en su sobrino para no tener que ver a Jesse a la cara.

\- Todo lo contrario, me gustaría que vengas si quieres venir. - Dijo él sorprendiéndola. - Extraño nuestra amistad. - Se animó a confesar después de unos largos segundos de silencio.

\- Yo también te extraño. - Admitió ella, esa vez si mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué nuestros fans piensan que vos fuiste la que rompió nuestro compromiso cuando fue al revés? - Pidió saber él.

\- No estoy segura, ellos lo supusieron y ninguno de nosotros los corregimos, así que supongo que creen que están en lo correcto. - Explicó ella lo que creía, con sinceridad.

\- Gracias por no hacerme quedar como él malo de la historia y perdón por haberte hecho sufrir. - Dijo él con aprecio.

Después de unos minutos Jesse se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Jennifer lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio ponerse a bailar con Maya. Viéndolos bailar Jennifer se puso a pensar en algunos de los novios que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Al parecer, una vez que rompían con ella, todos encontraban un amor fuerte y estable. Un amor verdadero, con el que si querían comprometerse. Jesse no había estado listo para pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero con Maya ahora estaban felizmente casados. Sebastian había sido posesivo y hasta algo agresivo, pero ahora parecía estar muy relajado, tranquilo y feliz con su novia. Y Geoff nunca se había enamorado, pero después de haber estado con ella pudo enamorarse de otra mujer. ¿Sería esa su maldición, hacer que los demás puedan encontrar el amor en sus vidas pero que ella no fuera ese amor?


	18. Chapter 18

_Dana: mis historias siempre suelen tener finales felices, así que no te preocupes mucho. Lo que si, puede llevar tiempo..._

* * *

Colin tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Ver a su hijo jugar era una de las cosas que lo hacía sentir más feliz. Evan estaba jugando con su primo, ambos correteaban de un lado para otro entre risas. Colin amaba a su hijo y amaba verlo jugar con otros niños y niñas. Mientras miraba a los niños jugar recordó su infancia, recordó lo lindo que fue tener un hermano y crecer juntos. Su hermano Allen era una de las personas más importantes del mundo para él. Y ahí, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que quería lo mismo para su hijo. Quería que su hijo tenga el placer de tener un hermano o una hermana.

Después de cenar junto con su hermano y su cuñada, se despidieron y se fueron a su casa. Helen acostó a Evan, mientras él preparó unos tragos para que puedan disfrutar juntos. Después de unos minutos, su mujer entró a la cocina y él le ofreció el trago que había preparado para ella. Mientras bebían en silencio, Colin sonrió pensando e imaginando como iba a ser la reacción de ella ante su idea.

\- Quiero que tengamos otro hijo. - Dijo él de repente, sin poder aguantar más la ansiedad que le daba aquella situación.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Que quiero que tengamos otro hijo, me gustaría que Evan tenga un hermano o una hermana para que crezcan juntos. - Reafirmó él lo que quería.

\- No. - Dijo Helen bruscamente.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? - Cuestionó él sintiéndose confundido y desilusionado, ya que pensó que ella se iba a poner feliz y entusiasmar al escuchar la idea.

\- ¡Porque nuestro matrimonio está corriendo peligro de romperse, y no puedo creer que en medio de eso se te ocurra agrandar nuestra familia! - Exclamó ella enojada.

\- ¿Romperse? ¿De qué estás hablando? - Continuó cuestionando él, empezando a sentir un poco de pánico porque jamás había pensado que ellos puedan llegar a romperse, él creía que estaba todo bien entre ellos y se amaban.

\- ¿Me estás engañando con Jennifer? - Preguntó ella seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos con una gran intensidad que expresaba dolor y bronca.

\- No, por supuesto que no. - Respondió Colin con sinceridad, shockeado ante aquella pregunta. - Jennifer y yo solamente somos amigos, ¿No confías en mi? - Pidió saber, dolido ante la idea de que su mujer pueda creer que él era capaz de engañarla.

\- La verdad es que ya no se que creer. - Dijo ella disgustada. Dejó la copa en la mesada, y emprendió camino para irse. Lo mejor era que siguieran la conversación en otro momento, porque en ese estado de enojo podían llegar a decir cosas de las que iban a arrepentirse.

\- ¿Puedo saber al menos de dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea? - Preguntó él, antes de que ella se fuera.

\- Tus fans, deberías ver las redes sociales todo lo que tienen para decir de cómo tú me engañas. - Contestó ella y se fue.

Escuchar eso lo calmó un poco, aunque no le gustó para nada la pelea, ni la desconfianza de su esposa. Pero los fans solían inventar historias de él con Jennifer, él ya lo había visto, incluso ya había descubierto lo que significaba Colifer. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, entró a su twitter y empezó a ver los cientos de menciones que tenía. La mayoría de las menciones, sin embargo eran todos mensajes de odio hacia Jennifer donde la acusaban de rompe hogares y de ser rápida con los hombres. Los mensajes en contra de él, donde lo despreciaban por engañar a su mujer, realmente eran muy pocos en comparación. Eso lo puso triste, Jennifer no se merecía ese odio. No entendía porque los fans de los distintos ships en los que estaba Jennifer parecían siempre agarrársela en contra de ella. Las swan queen, las holin, las morrilla, las colifers... al parecer siempre culpaban a Jennifer de las cosas que sucedían. ¿Quizás por eso últimamente Jennifer había estado rara? Casi nunca le respondía los mensajes, y si lo hacía era de manera bastante cortante. Él había pensado que era porque estaba intentando disfrutar sus vacaciones y descontarse de todo, pero ahora que sabía de todo esto le daba para sospechar que su alejamiento venía por este lado. Él sabía que a ella le afectaban esos mensajes, aunque en general siempre se mantenía fuerte.

Buscando y revisando los distintos tweets y cuentas, se dio cuenta de donde provenían todos esos mensajes, que era lo que había causado todas esas especulaciones y odio. Todo había sido por una foto, la cual era de la fiesta del capítulo número 100 de Once Upon a Time. En la foto Jennifer estaba en medio de Josh y él, ambos la estaban abrazando. Lo primero que le dio bronca fue que hicieran esa foto como si fuera algo especial de ellos dos, cuando en la foto también estaba Josh y de él no dijeron nada. Josh estaba casado con Ginny, y al parecer eso les daba inmunidad ante los ataques. Pero él también estaba casado, ¿Entonces no debería él también estar inmunizado ante eso? Viendo la foto en más detalle, se dio cuenta algo que ninguno de los fans, ni tampoco su mujer se habían dado cuenta. Helen también estaba en la foto, él la tenía abrazada con su otro brazo, el que no participaba del abrazo a Jennifer. Entró al twitter de Jennifer y vio que dos días después de todo este lío con la foto había publicado varios tweets que sentía que debían ser referente a eso:

JenniferMorrisonLive La manera en que algunas personas se toman las cosas online con la intención de especular sobre los valores que tengo de persona realmente hiere mi corazón.

JenniferMorrisonLive Por favor simplemente sean amables unos con otros. No odien a los que odian. No ataquen a nadie. Todos tienen derecho a tener su opinión. Simplemente sean amables.

JenniferMorrisonLive Gracias a todas las personas que son amables. La vida es dura. Todos han sido lastimados, han perdido algo/alguien, y han sido malentendidos de distintas maneras. Sean gentiles.

JenniferMorrisonLive Me di cuenta que nunca se puede complacer a todos. Pero estoy intentando de hacer lo mejor por conectar y apreciar con todas las personas que hacen posible que pueda hacer lo que amo.

JenniferMorrisonLive Esa es mi única intención de estar en twitter. Comunicarme con ustedes y apreciarlos. No hay ninguna conspiración, ni otro motivo. Difundan amor.

JenniferMorrisonLive Realmente creo que todos se merecen un final feliz sin importar a quien amen. El amor es amor, y apoyo todas las formas de amor. Seamos todos amorosos!

Se sintió orgulloso de ella en ese momento. Sabía a veces a Jennifer podían afectarle esas cosas, pero le gustaba como siempre intentaba ser positiva y alentar a los demás para que sean mejores.

Que todo eso haya sido por algo así de tonto lo hizo calmar un poco, aunque también enojar a la vez. Se sintió enojado con los fans por pensar tan mal de él y de Jennifer, se sintió enojado por todo el odio que Jennifer había recibido, y se sintió enojado con Helen por creerlo capaz de engañarla. Entendía que todo eso debía haber sido confuso para su mujer, pero le dolía que ella no haya confiado en la relación y el amor que tenían, le dolía que lo haya acusado sin siquiera antes pedirle que le aclare como eran las cosas.

Al otro día, después de desayunar decidió que lo mejor iba a ser aclarar todo con Helen. A pesar de que seguía dolido con su desconfianza, no quería que ella siguiera dudando de él, ni siguiera dolida por algo que no era así. Le pidió de hablar y le mostró la foto. Explicó que esa era la causa de todos los mensajes que había recibido respecto a él y Jennifer, y le pidió que mire bien la foto.

\- Yo también estoy en la foto. - Dijo ella, dándose cuenta de todo.

\- Si. - Asistió él. - Entiendo que los fans y a veces la prensa pueden ser ofensivos, o dar falsos rumores. Pero me gustaría que siempre acudas a mi primero, que confíes en nuestro amor. - Expresó él sus sentimientos.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó ella.

Las cosas continuaron tensas entre ellos, pero de a poco fueron aflojando. El tema del supuesto engaño no se volvió a tocar, y a partir de ese entonces cuando Helen se sentía insegura con algo se lo comentaba. Tampoco se volvió a tocar el tema de tener otro hijo, lo cual era lo mejor, porque hasta que no vuelvan a estar en un punto de cien por ciento de confianza Colin prefería no poner su relación en esa situación. Tener hijos era algo importante, y nunca debían ser utilizados de excusas para arreglar los problemas que había entre sus padres.

Antes de que empezaran a grabar la sexta temporada de Once Upon a Time, varias personas del cast fueron invitados a una convención en Paris. Colin se sentía feliz y relajado, iba a estar bueno volver a ver a sus compañeros. Y más en una convención, esos eventos siempre le resultaban divertidos por el entusiasmo de los fans.

Llegó al lugar del evento, saludó a Lana y se pusieron a conversar, hasta que lo llamaron para empezar con su sesión de fotos.

\- ¿Y Jennifer? - Preguntó él, sorprendido de que ella todavía no estuviera allí cuando se suponía que debían hacer las fotos juntos.

\- Ella canceló las fotos de dupla, así que harán solamente fotos individuales con los fans. - Explicó una persona del staff.

\- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó él, sintiéndose un poco preocupado.

\- Algunos fans se enojaron porque ella hacía fotos contigo y no con Lana, así que averiguaron el hotel donde estaba y le mandaron mensajes amenazándola de muerte. - Respondió el otro.

Colin hizo sus fotos con los fans. Intentó estar lo más presente en el momento, pero sin embargo le costó mucho porque su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a lo que había pasado con Jennifer. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Cuando terminó su sesión de fotos fue al camarín de Jennifer. El representante de Jennifer, Lana y el representante de Lana, estaban en la puerta queriendo entrar; pero ella no los dejaba pasar. Cuando Colin apareció lo dejaron solo, y por suerte Jennifer a él si lo dejo pasar. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, apoyada contra una de las paredes, teniendo un ataque de pánico.

\- Eey, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. - La calmó él suavente.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó hasta que ella volvió a su estado normal. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, él dejando que ella pueda procesar las cosas a su propio tiempo. La escuchó hacer un ruido extraño con su nariz, así que le ofreció un pañuelo, y cuando lo hizo ambos rieron.

\- Perdón por haber cancelado nuestras fotos. - Se disculpó ella, luego de sonarse la nariz.

\- No necesitas pedirme perdón, hiciste lo correcto. Yo en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo. - Dijo él con sinceridad, acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Será mejor que me arregle, debo estar hecha un desastre. - Comentó ella, finalmente tomando fuerzas para levantarse del piso.

\- Aún siendo un desastre sos hermosa. - Aseguró él, se puso también de pie y le dio un beso en la frente. - Tomate el tiempo que necesites, te estaremos esperando. - Le hizo saber antes de abandonar el camarín.

A Colin le habría gustado poder protegerla de todos los males que existían en el mundo. Jennifer era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido en su vida, y sentía que no se merecía que la ataquen de esa manera. ¿A parte por qué solamente se la agarraban contra ella? Jennifer había recibido amenazas, pero Lana no había recibido nada. No que ninguna de las dos lo mereciera, él creía que nadie del cast se merecía amenazas ni odio. Pero si los fans se quejaban de que no hubiera foto con ambas, ¿Por qué solo agarrársela con Jennifer? Para él habría tenido más sentido que se la agarrarán con ambas. Pero en fin, sin duda muchos fans eran difíciles, y desde que estaba en la serie que lo estaba aprendiendo.

El panel de preguntas y respuestas por suerte fue agradable y divertido. Las preguntas de los fans estuvieron originales y no hubo ningún comentario o situación ofensiva. A Jennifer la notó calmada y feliz, realmente disfrutando de ese momento de contacto con los fans; y eso lo hizo poder disfrutar de la convención. Cualquiera que estaba en el panel jamás habría notado que ella hace un rato había estado encerrada en su camarín llorando. Él apreció su grandeza en ese momento, su fuerza, y su responsabilidad profesional. Él admiró que ella tenga fuerza y ánimos para seguir adelante por los fans que estaban allí y querían verla bien, y conversar con ella.

Después de la convención fue a cenar con todos los del cast que habían ido a ella. Pasaron un rato muy agradable. Después de cenar él y Jennifer, quienes volvían ese mismo para sus países, fueron juntos al aeropuerto. Se despidieron y quedaron en volverse a ver en Vancouver. Colin despachó su equipaje y se sentó en la sala vip a esperar a que llamaran para embarcar su vuelo. Mientras esperaba decidió explorar twitter, ver si los fans se habían enterado de algo de lo ocurrido en la convención. Al parecer muchos fans estaban al tanto, y Colin sonrió al ver que haya muchos que defendían a Jennifer. Lo último que leyó antes de subir al avión fue una captura de pantalla que andaba circulando en todas las cuentas oncers, donde Jennifer había respondido por privado a una fan (al parecer varios fans la habían atacado por defender a Jennifer, cuando la estaban acusando diciendo que por no querer sacarse una foto con Lana era homofóbica):

JenniferMorrisonLive Eres una chica muy dulce. Estaba muy preocupada por todos los demás. He visto y veo muchas cosas ofensivas circular de un lado para otro entre los distintos ships y nunca puedo entender porque las personas no pueden respetar la opinión de los demás y disfrutar de que es una serie de tv. Es actuación. Y debería ser divertido. Decidí expresar mis sentimientos, pensando que de esa manera las personas podrían darse cuenta de que las palabras son poderosas. De todas maneras, prometo que estoy bien, está todo bien. Las personas pueden odiar todo lo que quieren. Yo sé la verdad sobre mí. Sólo espero que sean amables entre ustedes. Hay lugar y espacio para todos los ships y todo debería ser para poder divertirnos. Pero estoy bien, y estoy rodeada de mucho amor en mi vida. Gracias por ser amable.

Sonrió. Típico de Jennifer, preocuparse por los demás y querer calmarlos, cuando la que había sido especialmente herida y recibido mensajes horribles había sido ella. Jennifer era una mujer sensacional.


	19. Chapter 19

_Quería recordarles que la historia es simplemente ficción, es decir no real, sino imaginada/creada por mi. Respeto a Colin y su matrimonio con Helen, y les deseo que sean muy felices juntos. Respeto a Jennifer, y espero que algún día encuentra alguien que la ame y que ella ame. Así que pido respeto hacia todos, esta historia es simplemente para divertirnos y no busca ofender, ni que nadie onfenda a nadie._

 _Dana: Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos :)_

* * *

La amistad de Jennifer y Colin estaba en su mejor momento. Eso era algo que a Jennifer todavía le sorprendía por momentos, pero finalmente había dejado de sentir culpa por a veces sentir algo más que amistad por él. Finalmente había logrado aceptar que nunca iba a pasar nada romántico entre ellos, y eso la dejaba tranquila. Había logrado desaferrarse de esos intensos sentimientos que se basaban en un imposible, y al hacerlo la amistad que compartía con Colin se volvió más fuerte que nunca. Compartían risas, conversaciones, intercambios de pensamientos y sentimientos, momentos en grupo y momentos solos, todo. Hasta fueron a algún partido de Whitecaps junto con Helen, Josh y Ginny.

Durante las vacaciones entre la quinta y la sexta temporada Jennifer volvió a replantearse muchas cosas. A veces se sentía atascada en Vancouver, lejos de su familia y sus amigos. Sentía que todos los del cast podían seguir con su vida menos ella. Bex y Lana se casaron. Emilie tuvo su primera hija y Ginny su segundo hijo. Colin, Sean y Robert tenían hermosas familias con los que eran felices. ¿Entonces por qué ella sentía que no podía hacer lo mismo? Nunca le había importado mucho las etiquetas, ni seguir las convencionalidades de lo que se espera de una persona para su vida, nunca le había pesado el ser soltera ni tener hijos... Pero debía admitir que cada vez se hacía más difícil tener que responder ese tipo de preguntas: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarte? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Te gustaría formar una familia en algún momento? La presión de estar en televisión hace trece años, haciendo shows que demandaban mucho de su tiempo le estaba empezando a pesar. Y cada vez que tenía vacaciones y pasaba tiempo con amigos y su familia, lo sentía más. El contrato de Once Upon a Time que ella tenía era por seis temporadas. ¿Los renovarían para un séptima? ¿Qué iba a querer ella si se lo ofrecían? ¿Tal vez era momento de empezar a pensar otras alternativas? Porque en sus vacaciones aprovechó para explorar un poco más otra de sus pasiones personales, la dirección de cine. Durante diez días de rodaje fue la directora de la película "Sun Dogs". Tener esa experiencia fue fascinante, y sin dudas le hizo saber que iba a querer seguir trabajando proyectos como directora. Y cada vez que volvía a retomarlo cuando editaba las escenas de la película, volvía a confirmar lo mucho que eso le gustaba.

Además de todo eso, se sentía en conflicto con el estado de Once Upon a Time. Siempre le había parecido una serie original, pero a la vez siempre había tenido desacuerdos con Adam y Eddie sobre algunas cuestiones de la historia. Como por ejemplo que Neal nunca le haya pedido perdón a Emma, que David y Snow llamaran a su hijo Neal y lo que hicieron en el pasado con Lily, que Regina nunca haya revelado lo que pasó con Graham y nunca le haya pedido perdón a Emma por eso, ni por haber sido su maldición la causa por la que ella creció sola. Esas inconsistencias Jennifer sentía que a veces simplemente justificaban muchas cosas de las que sucedían como causales de la circunstancia y no ponía la responsabilidad en quien en realidad la tenía. Y en su opinión, eso hacía que los fans tuvieran más motivos para amar a los "villanos" de la historia. En fin, eran muchas cosas encontradas. Y quizás estaba exagerando por el odio que había estado recibiendo hacia su personaje.

Las vacaciones pasaron más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, y así se encontró de repente en una nueva Cómic Con en San Diego. Se alegró de compartir ese momento con sus compañeros y disfrutó de la buena energía que siempre solían tener todos los fanáticos que concurrían al evento. El panel era dirigido por Yvette y eso la ponía contenta, esa mujer tenía muy buen humor y siempre la hacía sentir cómoda. Presentó amablemente al cast y empezó con la ronda de preguntas.

\- Colin y Jen, esta es la primera petición directa desde los "twitters" como me gusta llamarlos. - Dijo Yvette llamando su atención ya que era la primera pregunta dirigida hacia ella. - La cabeza de alguien tiene que ir al hombro de alguien, y alguien tiene que abrazar a alguien. - Indicó con una gran sonrisa. -¿Saben de lo que les habló? Hicieron algo adorable los otros años, y ahora los fans quieren una recreación para este panel. - Expresó con entusiasmo.

Colin colocó la cabeza en su hombro antes que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Todo el público aplaudió feliz, e Yvette dijo a todos que aprovecharan a sacar fotos. Colin se aferró a ella con más fuerzas ante la reacción de todos y eso le resulto gracioso. Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza para hacérselo saber.

\- Esta es mi pregunta para ustedes chicos. - Retomó Yvette una vez que ellos se separaron. - Al final de la última escena que estaban juntos había un vestido de casamiento... - Comentó sugiriendo si era posible que eso tuviera algún significado.

\- ¿Dónde? - Preguntó Jennifer confundida, ella no recordaba haber visto ningún vestido de casamiento.

\- ¿No lo viste? Nosotros lo vimos. - Dijo Yvette con humor.

\- Ahh, creo que ya sé a que se refieren. - Dijo Colin.

\- ¿Dónde esta el vestido? - Preguntó Jennifer a él, necesitaba que le aclaren la situación.

\- En la vidriera de la tienda que estaba detrás de nosotros. - Respondió Colin. - Pero es parte del set, siempre ha estado ahí. No es como si lo pusieran ahí con intención, ni siquiera sé si es un vestido de casamiento. - Aclaró con sinceridad.

\- Quizás deba ir a comprarlo. - Comentó Jennifer haciendo que todos se rían.

\- Creo que todos podemos acordar que el vestido de Emma de casamiento debería ser de cuero color rojo. - Intervino Eddie.

\- Dios no, por favor. - Expresó Jennifer, riendo ante lo ridícula y horrorosa que le resultaba la idea.

Las preguntas continuaron con un ritmo muy ameno. Como siempre, todos participaban dando sus sinceras opiniones y haciendo chistes de vez en cuando. Después de varias preguntas, empezaron a hablar de Zeús y como él le había devuelto la vida a Hook. Eddie y Adam aclararon que lo de Killian había sido una cosa de una sola vez, para que los fans no se hicieran ilusiones con que otros personajes también volvieran a la vida.

\- Gracias Zeús. - Agradeció Jennifer.

\- Podría haberme devuelto mi mano. - Sumó Colin haciendo que todos rían.

\- ¿Por qué no le devuelvo su mano con mi magia? Me sigo preguntando eso. - Continuó Jennifer el pedido de Colin.

\- Aún no te lo haz ganado. - Le advirtió Adam.

\- Genial. - Dijo Colin, simulando estar algo ofendido.

\- ¿De verdad quieres dos manos? - Preguntó Eddie.

\- No, a mi me gusta el garfio. - Respondió Jennifer.

Las preguntas de Yvette continuaron, y después estuvieron las preguntas de los fans. Una vez que terminó el panel, a diferencia de las otras veces que participó de las Cómic Con, en vez de ir a las rondas de prensa fue al panel de Nerd HQ. Jennifer se sintió feliz cuando le hicieron la propuesta y aceptó sin dudarlo, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de las Cómic Con. Jennifer se divirtió mucho con Zachary, y la dinámica de que todas las preguntas fueran hechas por los fans y para ella fue asombroso. Le preguntaron sobre Sun Dogs, sobre libros, sobre qué pensaba de los tatuajes, sobre "treat yourself", le pidieron consejos sobre dirección de cine y le pidieron que comparta lo que había aprendido durante estos años estando en el mundo de la televisión... Pero lo que más le gustó fue cuando alguien le pidió que hablará sobre qué significaba interpretar el rol de una mujer fuerte. Siempre la emocionaba cuando la consideraban a ella y a Emma así.

\- Significa mucho para mi escuchar eso, porque es algo que tomo muy seriamente, y especialmente como un personaje como el mío. No todos los personajes están escritos de una manera que necesariamente sentís la presión de intentar mostrar eso, pero Emma es alguien que siento que debería hacerlo. - Agradeció Jennifer sintiéndose emocionada. Era gratificante cuando las personas apreciaban su trabajo. - Yo me considero una mujer fuerte, y creo que las cosas que siempre intento mostrar cuando un personaje debe representar a alguien fuerte es el sentimiento de completud. Creo que muchas veces a las personas les gusta categorizar las cosas, que todo es una cosa o es la otra. - Dijo con sinceridad. - Es como si eres fuerte debes ser dura, y nunca lloras, y siempre estás bien y no necesitas a nadie. Y si eres vulnerable eres suave, dulce, y cuidas de algún chico. - Expresó cambiando su tonalidad de voz según la categoría que quería explicar. - A la gente le gusta diferenciar entre estas dos categorías. Yo no soy completamente una ni la otra, como yo misma, Jennifer Morrison. Puedo ser extremadamente fuerte, y puedo ser dura, y puedo hacer las cosas solas y cuidarme. Pero a la vez hay cosas que me lastiman, hay cosas que me hacen muy vulnerable; y hay personas que me importan y quiero profundamente con las que soy muy abierta, las dejó entrar a mi vida lo suficiente como para que puedan lastimarme. Creo que es muy importante darle completud a los personajes, porque sino haces que las chicas jóvenes tengan expectativas irreales sobre lo que es ser fuerte. Creo que se necesita mucha fuerza para ser vulnerable. Así que ver la vulnerabilidad como una fortaleza junto con las capacidades de poder cuidarte, pensar por ti mismo, poder ser inteligente y creativo, y tener control sobre tu destino; creo que todas esas cosas es importante mostrarlas juntas. - Explicó lo mejor que pudo. - Significa mucho que tus hijas vean a Emma de esa manera, y a mí, y espero que ojalá eso signifique que estoy haciendo algo de mi trabajo bien. Pero en verdad trato de mostrar esto en Emma, intentó que pueda mostrar esos momentos de vulnerabilidad, y pueda mostrar esos momentos en que puede ser lastimada. Porque todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto, no se debería esperar que nadie sea perfecto. Es demasiada presión y nos romperíamos. Necesitas comunidad, y necesitas amor, esas cosas son tan cruciales en la vida. Y decirle a una chica joven que esas cosas no son cruciales es injusto. Así que intento incluir todo eso. - Terminó, dando por finalizada su respuesta.

Después de la Cómic Con, fueron a la fiesta que ellos siempre realizan para los distintos cast, y luego regresaron a Vancouver para continuar con la grabación de la sexta temporada. Las grabaciones se estaban sintiendo algo raras con la separación de Regina/Evil Queen y con la exploración de la historia de los salvadores. Más que quedar en la historia de los salvadores parecía que simplemente iban a tratar otro caso, el de Aladdin. Y también había escuchado ideas sobre Rumpelstiltskin siendo otro salvador más. No sabía todavía como sentirse con todo eso, así que decidió que iba a hacerlo cuando supiera bien todo el libreto.

Luego de varias semanas de grabaciones, recibió una hermosa sorpresa de parte los Captain Swan fans. Le habían envíado una tabla de surf color fucsia en representación de haber ganado el People Choice Award por Best Liplock junto con Colin. Jennifer rió ante el asombro del premio, se sacó una foto y la publicó en un instagram agradeciendo a sus fans. También subió una foto con Lana felicitándola por haber ganado el Choice Award por Best Sci Actress.

\- Veo que también recibiste una tabla. - Comentó Colin entrando al trailer de ella con una tabla color azul.

\- Si, ganamos el premio a best Liolock. - Informó ella entusiasmada.

\- ¡Lo sé, felicitaciones! - Exclamó él ofreciendo su mano para que la chocaran a modo de festejo, y así lo hicieron.

\- No puedo creer que haya semejantes premios, y que nuestros fans nos hayan votado y logrado que ganemos. - Dijo ella ríendo de la felicidad que le había causado la situación.

\- Yo tampoco. - Coincidió él, también riendo.

Se pusieron a jugar con las tablas y se fundieron en un mar de risas. No podían dejar de hacer chistes, ni de reírse. Y así terminaron sentados en el piso, apoyados contra la pared, y sin poder dejar de reír aunque les dolía la panza de tanto hacerlo. De repente, sin saber exactamente cómo ocurrió, Colin la besó. A Jennifer le costó reaccionar porque nunca creyó que algo así fuera a ocurrir, pero cuando tomó conciencia de ello cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Se besaron lentamente pero con pasión, tomando el tiempo necesario para descubrirse. Todos los sentimientos de Jennifer quedaron expuestos en ese beso, todo lo que había contenido durante tanto tiempo salió a la luz. Besarlo le hizo confirmar que lo que ella sentía desde hace tiempo era real, y no era solo fantasías. Se separaron solo cuando necesitaron respirar. Ella sintió como el miedo empezaba a invadirla, pero el sonrió y volvió a besarla. Pero cuando volvieron a besarse, ella recuperó la conciencia moral de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía continuarlo.

\- Basta, tenemos que parar. - Pidió ella separándose de él.

\- Jennifer... - Susurró él intentando volver a besarla.

\- Esto esta mal, esto no puede pasar. - Dijo ella levantándose del piso.

No bien ella se levantó, él hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos interminables minutos. Se miraron a los ojos, y Jennifer pudo ver ese exacto momento en que él cayó a la realidad de lo que había sucedido, ese momento en el que se arrepintió de haberla besado. Un nudo se formó en su estómago porque sabía que se venía el rechazo y sabía que eso iba a doler.

\- Yo... No sé que fue lo que pasó, yo no quise... - Intentó explicar él, sin poder encontrar palabras adecuadas.

\- Colin, ¿Sentiste algo con el beso? - Pidió saber ella.

\- Yo... no, no lo sé. - Respondió él mirando hacia el piso, sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- ¿Amas a Helen? - Preguntó ella. Estaba segura de que la respuesta iba a ser positiva, pero necesitaba saberlo por más que doliera.

\- Si. - Contestó él rápidamente, sin siquiera dudarlo.

\- ¿Alguna vez considerarías la idea de no estar casado con ella? - Continuó ella con las preguntas.

\- No. - Negó él.

\- Entonces esto que pasó no puede volver a pasar. - Dijo ella, su voz a penas quebrándose.

\- Lo sé, perdón. - Se disculpó él. - No sé porque te besé, no significó nada. - Dijo para él más que para ella, intentando comprender lo que había hecho hace un instante.

\- Quizás si significó algo para mí. - Admitió ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

\- Jen... - Comenzó a decir él.

\- No, no digas nada. - Indicó ella tapándole la boca con su mano. - Yo nunca voy a ser la segunda de nadie, ni vos vas a engañar a tu esposa. Lo nuestro es imposible, lo sé. - Expresó ella lo que estaba rondando en su cabeza.

\- Nunca quise lastimarte. - Dijo él con sinceridad, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos al verla a ella llorar.

\- Me tengo que ir. - Dijo ella de repente, como si esa fuera la solución que encontraba a todo eso.

\- ¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos? - Preguntó él antes de que ella saliera del trailer. - Por favor. - Insistió al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de responder.

\- Eso espero. - Dijo ella honestamente, y se fue.

Lo que continuó de las grabaciones de la sexta temporada fue extremadamente duro. Ellos siguieron siendo amigos, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ella ahora ya sabía como Colin besaba, y no solo como besaba Killian. Y eso era doloroso, porque a partir de ese entonces no podía evitar imaginar situaciones en lo que eso volvía a suceder. Todo lo que hacían juntos durante la rutina de las grabaciones se volvió difícil. Pero ambos le siguieron poniendo dedicación, porque evidentemente se consideraban amigos importantes. Él fue paciente, le dio tiempo, y continuó haciéndola reír. Ella intentó olvidarse de él y del beso que habían compartido, pero no podía hacerlo. Por momentos habría deseado que él jamás la hubiera besado. Pero ya estaba hecho y no podían cambiarlo, y aunque lo había perdonado todavía no podía seguir adelante cuando lo veía todos los días de la semana.

Jennifer necesitaba más que nunca el corte de temporada. Pensaba que al llegar a la situación se iba a sentir aliviada y feliz, pero no fue así. Aunque por suerte no tuvo nada que ver con Colin, sino con el libreto. Cuando Jennifer leyó la Emma del mundo de los deseos se sintió desilusionada y traicionada. Si Emma habría crecido con sus padres ella habría sido amada y habría aprendido a ser fuerte, valiente y amable como ellos, habría aprendido a pelear con espada, arco y flechas. Pero Eddie y Adam la hicieron ingenua y miedosa, y hasta hicieron que ni siquiera reaccione ante la muerte de sus padres. Todo eso parecía una absurda justificación para que los fans sientan que sin la maldición Emma nunca habría sido fuerte. Jennifer sabía que muchos fans pensaban que Emma no era fuerte desde que se había enamorado, y que pensaban que no se merecía ser la salvadora porque ella no había sufrido y tenía una familia. Pero para Jennifer eso no era así, para ella Emma era fuerte porque había elegido ser buena persona a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido en su vida. Y la vida de Emma era tan mala como la de todos los villanos juntos... En vez de mostrar que Emma podía ser fuerte aún habiendo crecido en otra situación, querían mostrar lo contrario para que la maldición de Regina sea vista como algo necesario para la historia. Hasta creían que estaba bien que Regina matara a sus padres en esa realidad porque era mentira, pero para Jennifer incluso en esa situación estaba mal y más cuando Regina había luchado tanto por cambiar, se sentía como retroceder... Por suerte no fue la única que lo sintió así, Josh y Ginny tampoco se sintieron a gusto con el capítulo. Los tres hablaron con Adam y Eddie para debatir la posibilidad de cambiarlo, pero ellos no aceptaron.

\- Si estás tan en desacuerdo con la historia quizás sea hora de que dejes la serie. - Dijo Eddie cortante, después de notar la frustración de la otra.

\- Quizás debería. - Aceptó Jennifer cuando se recuperó del shock que le había generado la insinuación del otro. - Me tomaré el tiempo del hiatus para pensarlo y les comunicaré mi decisión cuando regresemos a grabaciones. - Informó con decisión, y se fue golpeando la puerta con fuerzas para demostrar su enojo.

Jennifer se sentía totalmente perdida y frustrada. ¿Desde cuándo estaba mal expresar las opiniones y preocupaciones de uno? Ella había estado interpretando a Emma desde hace seis años, ¿No tenía derecho a opinar en cuanto lo que hacían con ella? Sintió furia y ganas de llorar. Se fue a su trailer con intenciones de tener un momento en paz, para recuperarse antes de comenzar a grabar el capítulo que tanto le disgustaba. Pero cuando entró a su trailer se encontró con algo que no esparaba, Colin estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - Pidió saber ella sorprendida.

\- Necesito hablar con vos. - Respondió él.

\- Si es sobre el capítulo mejor no digas nada porque ya estoy lo suficiente enojada como para... - Comenzó a descargar ella sus frustraciones.

\- No, no es eso. - La interrumpió él. - Es algo personal. - Aclaró.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. - Aceptó ella y se tomó uno segundos para calmarse. - Suelta, podes confiar en mi. - Dijo al notar que él también había necesitado esos segundos, y de hecho su silencio parecía decir que necesitaba más.

\- Helen está embarazada. - Informó él.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Su corazón se retorció en su pecho, y no supo que decir, ni cmo reaccionar. ¿Algo más le iba a salir mal en ese día? Desde el beso le había sido muy difícil estar cerca de él, y por algún estúpido motivo sentía que esta noticia agravaba eso. Quizás había hecho bien en decir a Eddie y Adam que iba a pensar si continuar o no con la serie, quizás el hecho de que su contrato se terminara y este no fuera renovado era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dana: Los argumentos que pongo sobre los personajes son básicamente mis opiniones, así que tienen derecho tanto a estar en acuerdo como en desacuerdo conmigo. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y te quede claro que es ficción._

 _Ponchis: Muchas gracias! Si, me estoy guiando por datos e información que sabemos de sus vidas. En algún momento llegará donde me separe de eso de una manera más concreta, pero igual siempre me gusta incluir detalles que sabemos que son reales._

* * *

Colin la besó. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado por la cabeza como para decidir besarla? La realidad no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que cada vez que recordaba el beso sentía que ese momento había sido uno de los más perfectos de su vida. Jamás se habría esperado que besar a Jennifer fuera tan distinto de besar a Emma, pero así lo fue. Desde que la besó siendo ellos mismos y no sus personajes, que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos. Él la había besado y ella había correspondido el beso. Ese beso había estado lleno de sensaciones, sentimientos y pasión. Ese beso había sido una experiencia totalmente fascinante, ella era fascinante. Sus labios encajan a la perfección con los de él, y su sabor era el más exquisito que jamás haya probado.

Y cada vez que volvía a aquel momento no se arrepentía, al menos no del todo. Ella era tan hermosa y verla reír era algo tan mágico, que la besó. Lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo, porque ella sintió algo con el beso, ella se quedo lastimada. Ella fue la voz de la consciencia, ella fue la que frenó el beso, y le hizo dar cuenta que no podía besarla mientras él estuviera casado. Y ahora sus sentimientos eran un caos, no tenía idea de cómo ordenarlos, o siquiera descifrarlos. Él amaba a Helen, pero cada vez que veía a Jennifer se le paralizaba el corazón y sentía cosas que jamás creyó posible. ¿Cómo podía ser que un simple beso lo hubiera cambiado todo? Antes siempre la había querido como una amiga a pesar de que apreciaba su belleza y su buen corazón, pero después de besarla ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera para lo único que la quería... ¿Significaba que no amaba más a Helen? ¿O que el amor que tenía por ella había cambiado? No quería siquiera imaginar ninguna de esas posibilidades porque lo menos quería en su vida era lastimar a Helen, a su primer a amor, a su mujer, a la que estuvo a lo largo de toda su vida hasta el momento, con quien había elegido formar una familia... Pero no podía negar que también sentía algo por Jennifer. ¿Se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? A su vez sabía que ella era algo así como un imposible. Ella no iba a ser la segunda de nadie, ni él jamás querría ponerla en esa posición. Él jamás engañaría a su esposa, y Jennifer jamás tendría una aventura que destruyera una familia... ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Jennifer hace un par de semanas que venía ignorándolo, claramente todavía dolida por aquel beso. Y vivir esa situación le dolía hasta en lo más profundo del alma, primero porque no quería que ella sufriera, y segundo porque la vida sin ella se sentía vacía e incompleta... Y cuanto más Jennifer lo ignoraba, él más ignoraba a Helen. Y sabía que ignorándola la estaba lastimando, y tampoco quería hacer eso. Pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Después de darle un millón de vueltas al asunto, de pensarlo una y otra vez, decidió que lo mejor iba a ser compartir lo que le estaba sucediendo con alguien. Necesitaba que alguien lo ayudará a poder expresar y aclarar lo que sentía. Necesitaba que ese alguien fuera alguien de plena confianza y que pudiera llegar a entender la situación en la que se encontraba, por eso decidió que la persona con quien iba a hablar iba a ser Josh. Así que un día que no tenían grabaciones se reunieron a tomar unas cervezas y conversar.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías para decirme? - Pidió saber Josh.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tenía algo para decirte? - Preguntó Colin sorprendido.

\- Porque hace varios días que estás estresado y cuando me dijiste de juntarnos sonabas desesperado. - Explicó Josh.

\- Quizás solo quería relajarme un rato y divertirme con uno de mis mejores amigos. - Sugirió Colin, todavía indeciso, no sabía si era mejor hablar o no hablar sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que no lo es. - Retrucó Josh, él conocía a su amigo y sabía cuando algo lo tenía preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Ginny? - Preguntó Colin, al no saber bien como encarar la situación decidió que lo mejor era centrar la conversación en el otro.

\- Bueno... ella es fantástica y desde el primer momento que la conocí que me pareció hermosa, y una persona grandiosa. Cuanto más la conocía, más me gustaba. Ella como si ella fuera perfecta para mi, de hecho lo es. - Dijo Josh pensativamente, buscando en su memoria la mejor forma de expresar todo lo que había vivido con Ginny. - Creo que uno de los momentos claves en el que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y que la amaba cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Sonará cursi, pero así fue. - Expresó, retomando la dirección de la pregunta que el otro le había hecho.

\- Pero vos estabas casado. - Comentó Colin. No sabía como encarar esa parte del asunto, no quería ofender, ni molestar a su amigo con cuestiones tan personales.

\- Lo sé, eso fue complicado. Y hoy en día me doy cuenta que quizás no fue lo mejor del mundo empezar mi relación con Ginny como amantes, pero no me arrepiento. Esa situación fue la que hizo dar cuenta que a la amaba y que ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida entera. - Dijo Josh, tomando el curso de la conversación al notar que Colin no sabía como preguntarle sobre la situación.

\- ¿No hubo confusiones? ¿Cómo lo manejaste con Lara? - Cuestionó Colin, preocupado por esa parte de la historia.

\- Fue difícil, porque nos queríamos mucho. Y tampoco me arrepiento de haber estado el tiempo que estuve con ella. - Respondió Josh, dando un largo suspiro, como queriendo tomar fuerzas. - Pero ambos cambiamos, y nuestra relación ya no era la misma que cuando nos enamoramos. Cuando finalmente pudimos darnos cuenta de lo que nos ocurría y aclaramos lo que sentíamos, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la misma situación. Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre y yo de otra mujer, así que nos separamos. - Explicó uno de los momentos cruciales de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Ginny y no a Lara? - Se animó a preguntar Colin, después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

\- No te podes enamorar de alguien, si amas a alguien antes. Jamás me habría enamorado de Ginny sino me habría desenamorado de Lara primero, al menos eso es lo que creo. - Contestó Josh con sinceridad. - Siempre voy a querer a Lara y siempre va a ser una mujer importante en mi vida, pero no la amo. - Agregó firmemente.

\- Bien. - Dijo Colin. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que acaban de conversar y en todo lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿La necesidad de conversar algo tiene algo que ver con Jennifer? - Pidió saber Josh, rompiendo el silencio y la calma que se había generado.

\- Si, no, no lo sé... - Respondió Colin frustrado, frotándose la cabeza.

\- No sé que es lo que estará ocurriendo, pero mi consejo es hablar. Lo que uno siente siempre se entiende cuando lo pone en palabras, así que habla con Helen, habla con Jennifer, y así vas a poder descubrir que te pasa. - Le recomendó Josh.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció Colin.

La tarde continuó tranquila. Jugaron a las cartas y tomaron un par de cervezas. Luego se despidieron, cada uno tenía una casa y una familia a donde regresar.

Esa conversación le quedó resonando en su cabeza por varios días. Josh tenía razón, lo mejor era hablar. Y lo mejor era empezar por Helen. Debía contarle lo que había ocurrido y quitarse la culpa de encima, necesitaba poder descubrir que era lo que estaba sintiendo con todo esto. Preparó la cena para los dos, ya que Evan estaba al cuidado de su tía. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, decidió que era momento de poner sobre la mesa todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

\- Necesito que hablemos. - Pidió Colin.

\- Bien, porque yo también necesito que hablemos. - Aceptó Helen.

\- Primero vos. - Indicó él.

\- ¿Seguro? - Preguntó ella.

\- Las damas primero. - Le recordó él.

\- Siempre tan caballero. - Comentó ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. - No estoy segura de cómo decirlo, así que lo voy a decir de una, estoy embarazada. - Informó con una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios.

\- ¿Embarazada? - Repitió él, necesitaba volver a confirmarlo para saber si había escuchado bien.

\- Si, embarazada. - Asistió ella.

\- Sé que no estamos pasando por el mejor momento y que no lo habíamos planeado, pero sé que querías tener otro hijo, así que espero que sean buenas noticias. - Dijo ella hablando de más porque estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo detenerse.

\- Claro que son buenas noticias, una vida siempre son buenas noticias. - Aseguró él y acercó su silla hacia la de ella para poder abrazarla.

Embarazada. Helen y él iban a tener otro hijo o hija. Eso definitivamente cambiaba todo. La noticia le pegó invadiéndolo con un montón de sentimientos contradictorios: felicidad, entusiasmo, alegría, decepción, frustración, impotencia, encierro... Era algo totalmente inesperado. Él había tenido el deseo de tener un hijo o una hija más, pero desde el desacuerdo que habían tenido al respecto lo había hecho no volver a pensar en el tema. Pero ese deseo había sido proveniente de querer mejorar su situación con su esposa y de querer que Evan tuviera la posibilidad y la experiencia de saber lo hermoso que era tener un hermano o hermana. Pero en ese momento se preguntó si realmente tener un hijo sirve para mejorar las relaciones. Y de repente se sintió culpable, porque no era algo que debería estar pensando en ese momento. Una vida siempre debía ser celebrada.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que vos quería que hablemos? - Preguntó Helen con curiosidad, recordando que él también quería decirle algo.

\- Nada importante. - Respondió él sacudiendo su cabeza.

No podía hablarle de sus dudas después de semejante noticia, no podía romper ese momento que se suponía que debía ser hermoso con sus re planteos de sus sentimientos. Ella necesitaba seguridad en ese momento, y él no quería tirarle una bomba diciendo que había besado a Jennifer y que desde que lo hizo no sabía que es lo que sentía por ambas. No podía hacer eso, Helen no se lo merecía, su familia no se lo merecía. Quizás las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, porque el destino quería que él se quedara con su familia, que volviera a elegirla.

\- Quería decirte que mañana como terminan al mediodía las grabaciones, puedo venir a buscarte y podemos ir de paseo con Evan y tu hermana. - Inventó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

\- Eso sería grandiosa. - Dijo ella contenta con la idea.

A la siguiente semana fueron al médico y descubrieron que estaba embarazada de seis semanas. Juntos decidieron que por el momento lo mejor era guardar la noticia, mantenerla entre ellos. Primero pasar los tres meses, y luego verían como seguir el curso. Pero Colin estaba casi seguro de que no iba a querer hacerlo algo publico, a pesar de que amaba sus fans había cosas de su vida personal que le gustaba mantenerlas privada y sentía que no tenía que porqué andar divulgándolas.

Ya estaban por terminar las grabaciones de la primera parte de la sexta temporada y él tenía qué decidir que iba a hacer con Jennifer. Sabía que no podía ofrecerla nada más que su amistad, pero sentía que se debían una conversación. Él quería disculparse nuevamente por la situación en la que la había puesto, quería recuperar la relación tan fuerte y confidente que siempre habían tenido como amigos... y quería contarle lo del embarazo. Si, quería contárselo. Sabía que probablemente le iba a doler la noticia, pero quería contárselo porque no quería correr el riesgo de que se lo entere por otra persona u otro medio.

Así que después de que terminó de grabar las escenas que tenía ese día, se fue al trailer de ella a esperarla. Estaba nervioso por lo que se venía. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella y eso lo ponía ansioso, y le daba algo de temor. No quería perderla. Pero esas noticias seguro iban a cambiar todo una vez más, y aún más después de que él haya decidido besarla.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó Jennifer sorprendida cuando entró al trailer y se encontró con él.

\- Necesito hablar con vos. - Respondió él.

\- Si es sobre el capítulo mejor no digas nada porque ya estoy lo suficiente enojada como para... - Comenzó a descargar ella sus frustraciones.

\- No, no eso eso. - La interrumpió él.

A Colin le preocupó verla tan frustrada y enojada, seguro las grabaciones la habían puesto de mal humor por algo. Le había gustado poder calmarla aunque sea respecto a eso, pero necesitaba enfocarse en el motivo por el cual estaba allí para hablar con ella.

\- Es algo personal. - Aclaró él, sin saber bien como empezar a decir lo que tenía que confesarle.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. - Aceptó ella, y se tomó unos segundos para calmarse. - Suelta, podes confiar en mi. - Dijo al notar que él también había necesitado esos segundos, y de hecho su silencio parecía decir que necesitaba más.

\- Helen está embarazada. - Informó él.

\- Ahh... - Dijo ella totalmente desconcertada.

Dolor, eso era lo único que podía describir de la mirada de ella. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos, y él la conocía tanto que podía leerla tan bien. Se sentía herida y traicionada, y él la entendía. En definitiva él había sido quien los había puesto en la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban, él era el que había iniciado el beso que despertó los sentimientos de ella hacia él, así que debía hacerse cargo de eso.

\- Felicitaciones, esa es una gran noticia. - Lo felicitó ella, finalmente logrando recuperarse del estado de shock.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó él, aunque no tenía bien en claro porqué se estaba disculpando. Quizás lo estaba haciendo por todo.

\- No, no tenes que pedirme disculpas. - Negó ella acercándose a él y tomando su mano. - Ella es tu mujer y ustedes tienen una familia, está bien que estés feliz con eso. - Dijo ella con sinceridad. Su voz llena de dolor, pero de convicción a la vez.

\- Perdón por besarte, yo no quería lastimarte. - Pidió él mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Y como ella se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, él dejó caer las suyas para animarla a no reprimir lo que sentía.

\- No es tu culpa que yo haya sentido cosas que vos no. - Razonó ella, también dejando caer sus lágrimas.

\- No creas que no siento cosas por vos, eso es casi un imposible. Sos la mujer más fascinante que conocí en mi vida, eres ideal. - Confesó él, aferrándose a las manos que tenían unidas con toda fuerza posible. - Y cuando me estaba haciendo la idea de que quizás lo mejor era explorar eso, sucede esto otro. - Dijo frustrado, sintiendo que no podía expresa bien todo lo que le ocurría.

\- Estamos a destiempo. - Agregó ella. No sabía que le dolía más, haber estado pensando que él nunca había sentido nada por ella o ahora saber que cuando él estaba empezando a sentir algo se volvieron un imposible más grande que antes.

\- Quizás en otra vida habríamos sido posible. - Sumó él, y luego de secarse sus lágrimas con sus dedos también secó las de ella.

\- En otra vida. - Coincidió ella.

\- Quería que esta noticia te la enteres por mi. - Dijo él, volviendo al tema del embarazo.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella su consideración.

\- Lo que si te pido es que no le digas a nadie, no queremos decirlo por ahora. - Pidió él, algo avergonzado y dolido de tener que hacerle ese pedido.

\- No te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar por mi. - Aseguró ella.

Destiempo. ¿Acaso había una mejor manera de describirlo? Colin sentía que había llego tarde a conocerla, había llegado tarde a enamorarse, y había llegado tarde a elegir que hacer con esos sentimientos. Y ahora, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Colin esperaba que por menos pudieran mantener su relación de amistad, porque tenerla como amiga era mejor a que no tenerla para nada en su vida. La vida con Jennifer era mejor, eso ya lo había comprobado en las ocasiones en las que habían estado peleados. Estaban a destiempo, pero lo irónico era que ahora lo que más necesitaban era tiempo. Definitivamente el hiatus les iba a venir bien para poder volver a respirar más tranquilos.


	21. Chapter 21

_Dana: Si, en estos momentos estamos atravesando momentos dolorosos en la historia. Pero ya van a venir tiempos mejores..._

* * *

Colin iba a tener otro hija/o. Helen estaba embarazada... Debía admitir que eso le partió el corazón, aunque en realidad ya lo tenía partido desde hace tiempo cuando se trataba sobre ellos. Desearía que él jamás la habría besado, quizás de esa manera las cosas no serían tan difíciles... Pero sabía que no era así... porque, ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué él la haya besado siendo ellos mismos a pesar de que no puedan estar juntos? ¿O nunca saber cómo era besarlo siendo ellos mismos porque jamás ninguno de los dos se había atrevido hacerlo? Definitivamente era un gran dilema, y probablemente nunca iba encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria para ello...

Las vacaciones le hicieron bien. Pasar tiempo con su familia y sus amigos era algo que siempre le hacía bien. Estar en donde se sienta como en su casa, rodearse de las personas que quería y la querían... Eso era lo que debía hacer para ser feliz. En esas vacaciones se dio cuenta que necesitaba un cambio, uno grande. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, ¿Seguir o no en "Once Upon a Time? Adam y Eddie le habían dicho que lo piense, y eso hizo. Vancouver no era su hogar, y cada vez que estaba allí se sentía sola. Su familia y sus amigos estaban lejos, y sus compañeros de trabajo cada uno tenía una vida. Sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que cada vez le pesaba más su inconformismo en como trataban a su personaje, en el poco protagonismo que le daban a Emma cuando se suponía que era el personaje principal. Y la gota que estaba haciendo casi rebalsar el vaso en este caso era Colin. Le dolía tener que verlo, no porque no lo quisiera como amigo, sino porque no podía evitar quererlo como algo más. Quizás lo mejor era alejarse de todo ello.

\- ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer con Once Upon a Time? - Preguntó Jamie, en una de las tantas cenas que tenían juntas cada vez que ambas estaban en Nueva York.

\- No, la verdad todavía estoy indecisa. - Respondió Jennifer con sinceridad. - Aunque me estoy tirando para el no que para el si. - Admitió algo triste.

\- ¿Quizás deberías plantearte la posibilidad de hacerlo a medio tiempo? - Sugirió Jamie pensativamente, intentando ayudar a su amiga.

\- ¿Un contrato part time? - Preguntó Jennfier asimilando la idea de la otra.

\- Exacto, así de esa manera podrías tener más tiempo para pasar más tiempo con tu familia y hacer enfocarte en otros trabajos como seguir dirigiendo películas. - Explicó Jamie de donde había surgido su idea.

\- Eso es una gran idea. - Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa.

Esa era una gran idea. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Un contrato de medio tiempo le iba a permitir tener más tiempo para ella y su vida personal, le iba a permitir poder tomar distancia de Colin, y en caso de que los renovaran para una 7ma temporada iba a hacer que los fans no sufran, ni se decepcionen al contrario de lo que sería su partida definitiva. Un contrato a medio tiempo era lo idea, o por lo menos lo fue hasta que rechazaron su pedido.

\- ¿Por qué no pueden darme un contrato de medio tiempo? - Volvió a preguntar Jennifer insistentemente.

\- Porque no es lo que queremos, ni estamos dispuestos a negociar. - Respondió Adam.

\- Es todo o nada Jennifer. - Dijo Eddie. - Las posibles historias que tenemos para continuar son así, te necesitamos para todo y que continúes siendo la protagonista, o te damos un cierre. - Explicó para detallar la situación.

\- Pero si hasta ahora no me han tratado como la protagonista. - Se quejó Jennifer.

\- Esa es tu percepción. - Discutió Eddie.

\- Aparte un contrato part time requeriría mucho más dinero y... - Comenzó a decir Adam revisando las opciones de contrato.

\- No me importa el dinero, pagenme menos si justamente estoy pidiendo menos horas de trabajo. - Aclaró Jennifer interrumpiéndolo.

\- No es solo cuestión de dinero, es de historia también. - Volvió a reafirmar Eddie.

\- Es de decisión. - Peleó Jennifer.

\- Y nuestra decisión es todo a nada. - Dijo Eddie.

\- Ahora tú debes elegir en base a eso. - Agregó Adam.

\- ¿Ginny? ¿Josh? - Preguntó Eddie, volviéndose para la pareja que se había mantenido bastante callada durante la reunión.

\- No. - Contestaron ambos a la vez.

\- Nosotros no vamos a continuar. - Informó Josh, agarrando las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Lo pensaron bien? - Pidió saber Adam, ellos hace tiempo venían conversando la idea de retirarse de la serie.

\- Si, lo pensamos bien. - Aseguró Ginny.

\- Gracias por todo, pero nuestra decisión es irnos. - Sumó Josh.

\- ¿Jennifer? - Preguntó Eddie.

\- No. - Respondió Jennifer, su voz templando un poco.

\- Bien, acá esta el nuevo contrato vamos a... - Comenzó a decir Adam mientras preparaba los papeles, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado. - ¿Dijiste no? - Preguntó sorprendido cuando finalmente cayó en lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Eso dije, no quiero renovar el contrato. - Dijo Jennifer, dando un suspiro para tomar fuerzas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Nos queres hundir? - Cuestionó Eddie algo enojado.

\- Hago esto porque es lo que necesito para estar bien conmigo misma. - Respondió Jennifer, sintiendo dolor ante los ataques del otro.

\- ¡Eres la protagonista! ¡Tienes a los fans Captain Swan todos de tu lado! ¿Qué más quieres? - Expresó Eddie poniéndose muy frustrado.

\- ¡Quiero respeto! - Exigió Jennifer. - No me hagas sentir culpable con esto, no pongas la responsabilidad en mí cuando les estoy pidiendo que me dejen trabajar a medio tiempo. - Dijo, intentando mantener la calma.

\- Ya te dijimos que no podemos darte un contrato de medio tiempo. - Intervino Adam, intentando apaciguar la situación.

\- Y yo ya les dije que no puedo aceptar un contrato a tiempo completo. - Dijo Jennifer, sin saber qué más hacer, ni decir.

\- Eres una egoísta. - La acusó

\- Si poner mi bienestar como prioridad es ser egoísta, entonces lo soy. - Aceptó Jennifer. - Es hora de que una vez en mi vida lo sea. - Agregó y se fue de la sala antes que alguien más pueda decir algo.

Jennifer fue a la salida de Emergencia del edificio porque sabía que ahí iba a estar tranquila, se sentó en las escaleras y finalmente dejó que las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo durante la reunión salgan despedidas de sus ojos. Necesitaba descargarse, y eso hizo. Las cosas no habían salido nada que ver a lo que quería o esperaba. Todavía ni siquiera sabían si iba a haber una séptima temporada, pero ahora sabía que si los renovaban ella no iba a ser parte. Había llegado la hora de decir adiós a Once Upon a Time, y eso dolía. La serie había sido algo importante durante varios años de su vida. Emma era un personaje al que amaba interpretar, y sabía que la iba a extrañar. Así como también iba a extrañar a sus compañeros y a los fans.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Josh y le ofreció un pañuelo.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció aceptando el pañuelo. - No lo sé. - Respondió la pregunta luego de sonarse la nariz.

\- ¿Eso no fue nada de lo que esperabas? - Preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

\- Pensaba que iban a aceptar mi pedido de un contrato a medio tiempo. - Dijo jennifer, lágrimas volviendo a caer de sus ojos ante la decepción que sentía.

\- Ellos te pierden. - Le aseguró Ginny, secándole una de las tantas lágrimas suavemente.

\- Si nosotros aguantamos tanto tiempo fue por vos. - Confesó Josh, llamando la atención de Jennifer. - Los tres sabemos que la historia ya no nos incluía hace tiempo, y esto del fin del contrato nos vino justo. - Expresó su postura.

\- ¿Por qué querías quedarte medio tiempo si sabemos que no estás conforme con la historia? - Pidió saber Ginny.

\- Por los fans. - Respondió Jennifer con sinceridad.

\- Tus verdaderos fans van a entender que tu prioridad es tu felicidad, no la serie. - Dijo Josh, le agarró la mano y dejó un beso tierno en ella.

\- Con todo el talento que tienes vas a estar más que bien fuera de la serie. - Continuó Ginny para animarla un poco.

\- Y como dijiste, la felicidad tiene que ser tu prioridad, y nosotros estamos orgullosos de que elijas eso. - Agregó Josh.

\- ¿Están seguros que no son mis padres? - Preguntó Jennifer bromeando para contrarrestar un poco la emotividad del momento. - Gracias. - Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Para eso estamos los amigos. - Dijo Ginny abrazándola.

Una vez que sus amigos la ayudaron a recuperarse, abandonaron las oficinas los tres juntos. Ella aceptó que la inviten a cenar con sus hijos Olvier y Hugo. Jennifer adoraba a esos niños y cada vez que estaba con ellos se recargaba de una energía muy positiva. Jennifer siempre se sentía feliz cuando pasaba tiempo con ellos. Ginny y Josh eran personas a las que consideraba grandes amigos, o más que amigos familia. Adoraba verlos juntos y adoraba lo mucho que se amaban, adoraba haber sido testigo de su historia de amor, adoraba los buenas personas que eran y lo maravillosamente bien que la hacían sentir simplemente con su presencia. Ellos habían empezado la serie juntos, y ahora la terminarían juntos también. Era bueno tenerlos con ella, era bueno que sean su fuerza y su sostén. Lo mejor iba a ser aferrarse a eso durante los últimos meses que les venían por delante, los últimos meses de grabación.

Pero ella volvió antes que ellos a Vancouver. Porque ella tenía que continuar las grabaciones del capítulo del mundo de los deseos, cosa que Josh y Ginny no necesitaban hacer porque Regina los había matado en esa realidad, así que iban a llegar tres días más tarde. A Jennifer le habría gustado que ellos estuvieran con ella, se sentía raro estar devuelta en Vancouver cuando sabía que iba a ser su última temporada de grabaciones de "Once Upon a Time". Por ahora debían mantenerlo en secreto por pedido por Adam y Eddie, pero seguramente pronto iba a empezar a difundirse de alguna forma.

A la única persona que sentía que debía decirle ella misma esa noticia era a Colin. Pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a funcionar eso. Ella lo había estado ignorando. Él había seguido en contacto con ella, intentando comunicarse de vez en cuando... Pero ella había sido bastante cortada, lo había ignorado el ochenta por ciento de las veces seguramente. No era por maldad, ni porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque lo necesitaba. Si quería separar sus sentimientos necesitaba alejarse. Lo más triste es que él la entendía, pero eso no significaba que a ninguno de los dos no le doliera la situación. Entonces, ¿Cómo iba hacer para decirle? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él?... La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea...

Jennifer fue al set de grabaciones y se sintió nostálgica. Sabía que todavía le quedaban un par de meses allí todavía, pero esa era la primera vez que estaba sabiendo que no iba a estar más. Era raro de explicar y entender hasta para ella misma. Fue a su trailer y se vistió con el vestido del mundo de los deseos, luego fue a que la maquillen y la peinen. Cuando estuvo lista fue al set, y allí grabó un par de escenas con Lana y Eion.

Hasta que finalmente tocó grabar con Colin. Jennifer estaba nerviosa, no porque hace un par de meses que no se veían; eso ya había pasado otras veces y estaba bien, sino porque a diferencia de las otras veces durante esos meses casi ni habían hablado. Sabía que mayormente era por su culpa, pero bueno... Jennifer estaba nerviosa, pero lo primero que hizo al verlo fue tentarse de risa. Si Jennifer pensaba que habían hecho quedar ridícula a Emma en el mundo de los deseos, cuando vio a Colin supo que iban a hacer quedar peor a Colin extremadamente. Estaba caracterizado viejo, canoso, con cabello largo, barba, y gordo. Eso era lo más gracioso de todo, porque cualquiera que conocía a Colin podía notar que la panza era completamente falsa.

\- Me alegra que mi desgracia te cause risa. - Comentó Colin haciéndose el enojado, aunque en realidad estaba contento de hacerla reír.

\- Hola Colin. - Saludó ella, una vez que se logró tranquilizar.

\- Hola Jen. - Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? - Preguntó ella.

\- Muy bien, pasando tiempo en casa con la familia. - Respondió él. - ¿Las tuyas? - Devolvió la pregunta.

\- Bien también. - Contestó ella. - Pasando tiempo con amigos, familia, y trabajando un poco. - Le dejó saber.

\- ¿Trabajando? ¿Hay algunas vacaciones en las que no trabajes? - Cuestionó él levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

\- Ya sabes como soy. - Se excusó ella.

\- Adicta al trabajo. - Dijo él.

Y Jennifer no tuvo nada que discutir ante eso porque sabía que él tenía razón. Empezaron a grabar las escenas que Eion, Colin y ella compartían.

 _\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que por favor lo dejes ir? - Preguntó Emma._

 _\- Princesa Enya, deja el rescate a los profesionales por favor. - Pidió Hook._

 _\- Es Emma. - Dijo ella._

 _\- ¿Quién? - Preguntó él, confundido._

 _\- Emma, mi nombre es Emma. - Aclaró ella. - No necesito ser rescatada. - Dijo con convicción._

 _\- Ya no, gracias al Capitán Garfio. - Dijo él, hizo una reverencia y August aprovechó para sacarle la espada._

August y Hook empezaron a pelear, hasta que Colin se cayó al piso y por la panza no se pudo volver a levantar. Los tres se rieron a carcajadas. El momento fue tan cómico y gracioso que Jennifer sentía como las lágrimas le caían de la risa. Hace tiempo que no se reía tanto, esa clase de risa de la que no podes parar. Después de eso cada vez que intentaban volver a grabar la escena volvían a reírse porque se acordaban de lo que había ocurrido. Tuvieron que grabar la escena unas quince veces hasta que finalmente lograron hacerlo sin tentarse de risa.

\- Eso fue divertido, ¿No? - Preguntó Colin, ya vestido con su ropa normal.

\- Si, la verdad que si. - Coincidió Jennifer. - Gracias por hacerme reír tanto. - Agradeció, la verdad es que había estado necesitando esas risas.

\- Pensé que te ibas a hacer pis de lo mucho que te reíste. - Comentó él, con cierto humor burlón.

\- Eeyy, no exageres, tampoco para tanto. - Le reprochó ella.

\- Si, fue para tanto. - Dijo él mostrando con sus brazos lo grande que había sido su panza un rato atrás.

\- Está bien, lo fue, tienes razón. - Aceptó ella volviéndose a reír al recordar la anécdota.

\- Te extrañaba. - Confesó él.

\- Yo también, pero necesitaba espacio y tiempo. - Dijo ella honestamente.

\- Lo sé, y lo entiendo. - Aceptó él. - ¿Te llevó a tu departamento? - Propuso él.

\- ¿Ahora tienes auto? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Si, decidí que esta vez iba a alquilar uno. - Respondió él.

\- No sé, quizás no eres bueno manejando del lado derecho. - Bromeó ella.

\- Estoy tratando de acostumbrarme todavía, así que me va a venir bien tu asesoramiento. - Justificó él.

\- Bien, entonces acepto que seas mi chófer por hoy. - Accedió ella.

Se subieron al auto, encendieron la radio y emprendieron camino. Como siempre hacían cada vez que compartían un viaje jugaron a adivinar las canciones que iban pasando, y cantaron. Llegaron al edificio de ella, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Jennifer se bajó del auto. Lo miró irse hasta que el auto desapareció de su campo visual, luego subió a su departamento. Se preparó un baño de burbujas y abrió una botella de vino. Intentó relajarse, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a invadirse con las mismas preguntas: ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando dejará Once Upon a Time? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando dejará de ver a Colin?


	22. Chapter 22

_Dana: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la aparación de Ginny y Josh_

 _Ponchis: Y tus comentarios son muy agradables, gracias :)_

* * *

Las vacaciones fueron difíciles para Colin. A él siempre le había gustado volver a Irlanda, ver a sus amigos y a su familia, pero esa vez parecía distinto, esa vez se sentía vacío. Extrañaba Vancouver, o mejor dicho extrañaba a Jennifer. Ellos siempre se habían mantenido en contacto aún cuando estaban lejos, pero esa vez después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos habían decidido que lo mejor era distanciarse por un tiempo. Ambos lo necesitaban. Colin sabía que había lastimado a Jennifer con todo, y casi se odiaba por eso. ¿Sería por eso que la extrañaba tanto? ¿Sería que el hecho de que fuera un imposible hacía que le atrajera? ¿Sería que estaba confundiendo los sentimientos de su personaje con los de él? No, Colin sabía que no era eso. Para Colin Jennifer era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida, y finalmente se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella. Pero la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella hasta que la besó, y ahora que llevaban dos meses sin hablarse podía confirmar que esos sentimientos eran muy cercanos a lo que la gente llama amor.

Pero Colin tenía una vida, y tenía que seguir con ella. Mientras estuvo en Irlanda intentó mantenerse siempre ocupado, pasar el tiempo con Evan, visitar a su familia y amigos. Dos semanas antes de regresar a Vancouver Helen cumplió los tres meses de embarazo, por lo que decidieron contarlo a la familia. Hicieron una cena en la casa de los padres de Colin. Todos los felicitaron y se pusieron feliz de que la familia se agrande. Y Colin realmente quería emocionarse, porque él quería a Helen y una vida siempre que tenía que ser motivo de felicidad, pero no podía dejar de evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si su mujer no estaría embarazada, si él habría llegado a plantearle las dudas de sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme cariño. - Agradeció Mary, su madre, al entrar a la cocina y encontrarlo lavando los platos.

\- Siempre es un gusto ayudarte. - Dijo él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a secar los platos que ya estaban limpios.

\- Si. - Asistió él.

\- ¿Seguro? - Insistió ella. - No te note muy animado hoy. - Comentó dando cuenta de que a su hijo le sucedía algo.

\- Estoy feliz con el embarazo si es a lo que te refieres ma. - Dijo él, algo defensivo.

\- ¿Pero? - Pidió saber ella, presintiendo que había algo más.

\- Hace tiempo que no estamos muy bien con Helen, tenemos algunos desacuerdos y estamos distanciados. - Explicó él la situación. - Y con todo eso, no sé si este era el momento ideal para tener otro hijo. - Se animó a confesar uno de sus miedos.

\- Ojalá este hijo sirva para volver a unirlos y conectar. - Deseó ella con esperanza.

\- Ojalá. - Coincidió él.

Al regresar a Vancouver Colin se sintió feliz. Volver al set y volver a ver a sus compañeros de trabajo le hizo sentir que había regresado al lugar donde pertenecía. Sabía que era algo un poco ridículo de pensar porque la serie iba a acabar en algún momento, pero mientras la serie continuara el sentía que allí estaba su lugar. Ver a Jennifer otra vez fue emocionante, escuchar su voz y su risa... Ahora que estaban devuelta no la iba a extrañar tanto. Solo esperaba que en algún momento puedan retomar la fuerte amistad que tenían. Los primeros días terminaron de grabar el capítulo del mundo de los deseos, y como Colin sabía que Jennifer odiaba ese capítulo siempre que estuvieron juntos se encargó de hacer chistes para hacerla reír.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Morrison? ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? - Preguntó él

\- Bien, pasando tiempo con la familia, los amigos, y trabajando un poco. - Respondió ella.

\- Siempre adicta al trabajo. - Reprochó él de manera amigable.

\- Al parecer si. - Acordó ella, soltando una pequeña risa. - ¿Tus vacaciones qué tal? - Le devolvió la pregunta.

\- Bien, volver a Irlanda siempre es lindo. - Dijo él con sinceridad. - Y nada, fue pasar el tiempo con la familia y los amigos. - Agregó. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

\- Gracias por el aguante de hoy. - Agradeció ella.

\- Nada que agradecer, me gusta hacerte reír. - Dijo él y le guiñó el ojo. - Te extrañé. - Se animó a confesar.

\- Yo también te extrañé. - Admitió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Pero necesitaba tiempo y espacio. - Justificó tímidamente.

\- Lo sé, por eso te lo di. - Dijo él, y se rascó detrás de una de sus orejas al sentirse nervioso. - ¿Crees que podremos seguir siendo amigos? - Pidió saber.

\- Si, a mi me gusta creer que si. - Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Bien. - Aceptó el con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? - Ofreció.

\- ¿Decidiste alquilar auto? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Si. - Asistió él.

\- De acuerdo, veamos que tal eres como capitán de un auto que se conduce del lado izquierdo. - Dijo ella, algo divertida con la idea.

\- Para eso te llevo, para que me asesores si lo necesite. - Dijo él y ambos rieron.

Colin llevó a Jennifer a su departamento, y luego se fue a su casa. Esa semana de grabaciones para ellos fue corta porque fueron invitados a asistir a un festival realizado por tv guide megazine. Fueron ellos dos con Adam y Eddie. Colin sintió que había algo raro entre ellos, ¿Tensión? ¿Enojo? Pero una vez que la entrevista empezó notó como de a poco todos fueron volviendo a ser ellos mismos, haciendo comentarios cómodamente y haciéndose chistes mutuamente.

\- ¿Cómo fue el proceso de convertirte en el viejo Hook? - Preguntó Jim, el entrevistador.

\- Lleva mucho tiempo, mucho maquillaje y en algunas partes de cara hasta me pusieron prótesis. - Explicó Colin.

\- En realidad él no tuvo que hacer nada, simplemente se sentó y se relajó, y dejando que los demás hagan el trabajo por él. - Añadió Jennifer, y se acomodó en su asiento para mostrar como Colin se relajaba cada vez pasaba por el proceso de maquillaje.

\- ¿Cómo seguirá la relación de Hook y Emma esta temporada? - Preguntó Jim.

\- Mmm, la verdad no lo sabemos, pero yo creo que ya estamos en uno de esos puntos donde estamos bien, donde podrá haber problemas pero los enfrentaremos juntos... - Explicó Jennifer su opinión.

Él se quedó maravillado mirándola que se perdió del hilo de la conversación. Le encantaba escuchar a Jennifer en las entrevistas, porque ella siempre respondía las preguntas de manera ideal, siempre parecía encontrar las palabras perfectas que quería usar para sus respuestas. Por eso le gustaba tanto hacer entrevistas con ella, porque la hacía admirarla aún más de lo que siempre lo hacía.

\- ¿Colin? - Preguntó Jim.

\- Opino lo mismo que Jen. - Respondió Colin.

\- Ven, por eso me gusta tenerlo cerca mío. - Bromeó Jennifer y todos rieron.

Jim continuó haciendo preguntas a Adam y Eddie. Hablaron sobre Gideon y Regina, sobre algunos planes que tenían para ellos. También hablaron sobre varias historias inconclusas, y Colin estuvo de acuerdo con Jim en eso, en Once Upon a Time había varias historias de distintos personajes que habían sido contadas a media y había dejado a los fans con dudas.

\- ¿Qué se siente trabajar con actores que habían hecho alguna aparición en la serie y luego regresan para alguna escena? - Preguntó Jim.

\- Yo no conocía a Eion, la escena del mundo de los deseos que grabamos fue cuando lo conocí por primera vez. - Respondió Colin. - Seguro le di una gran impresión con la panza y la peluca. - Bromeó.

\- ¿Qué tal fue grabar esas escenas? - Preguntó Jim.

\- Fue muy divertido. De hecho en un momento que estábamos grabando la escena me caí... - Comenzó a contar Colin la anécdota.

\- Porque estaba lloviendo y había barro, entonces se resbaló. - Intervino Jennifer sumando información para dar una mejor idea a los fans que estaban escuchando.

\- Y cuando voy a agarrar la espada me caigo. - Termina de relatar Colin mientras hace los movimientos con su cuerpo de cómo había sido la caída, y todos reaccionan riendo al imaginar la situación. - Pensé que te ibas a mojar encima. - Le dice a Jennifer.

\- Deberían imaginárselo, todo gordo, no pudiéndose levantar por la panza. - Dijo Jennifer, soltando una pequeña risa al recordar el momento.

Jim también les hizo chistes sobre la línea del tiempo, y eso fue otra cosa más en la que tenía razón, a veces Adam y Eddie hacían lo que querían con la línea del tiempo poniendo distintas justificaciones "mágicas". Hablaron un poco más de Captain Swan, y un poco de Captain Charming.

\- Gideon va a seguir queriendo matar a Emma físicamente. - Dijo Eddie.

\- Eso es tan raro, es como si tuviera algo personal conmigo. - Dijo Jennifer irónicamente.

\- Todos siempre quieren matarte. - Dijo Adam.

\- Cierto. - Asistió Jennifer.

\- El precio de ser la salvadora. - Agregó Eddie.

\- Yo nunca intenté matarte. - Dijo Colin defensivamente.

\- ¿Nunca intentaste matarme? - Preguntó Jennifer.

\- Lo único que hice fue intentar clavarte mi espada. - Le recordó Colin, haciendo que todos se rían.

\- Pero Emma te dejo en la planta de guisantes donde un gigante podía matarte. - Reprochó Eddie.

\- Eso fue hace tanto tiempo. - Dijo Jennifer quitándole importancia.

\- Fue en la temporada dos. - Dijo Adam.

\- Aaww, amor verdadero. - Bromeó Colin y todos rieron una vez más.

Cuando terminó la entrevista Jennifer recibió un premio. Colin se sintió muy feliz y orgulloso de ella. Para él ella se merecía todos los premios del mundo por lo responsable y dedicada que era con su trabajo, y porque dejaba el alma y el corazón en cada escena que grababan. Cualquiera que trabajaba con ella sabía que era así, una vez que estaba en personaje Jennifer se transformaba, era algo fascinante de ver. Jennifer dio un pequeño discurso, que más que un discurso en si fueron agradecimientos y palabras llenas de valor. Su humildad, eso era otra de las cosas que admiraba de ella.

Al terminar el evento se fueron de regreso al hotel. Colin fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se cambió. Una vez que estuvo listo se dirigió al restaurante, ya que Adam y Eddie los habían invitado a cenar. Llegó a la mesa y saludó a sus jefes. Cuando fue el mozo a atenderlos se sorprendió de que Adam y Eddie hicieran un pedido aún cuando faltaba que Jennifer llegara.

\- ¿No esperamos a Jennifer? - Preguntó Colin.

\- No la invitamos, esta cena es para vos. - Respondió Adam.

\- Queríamos hablarte sobre el futuro de la serie. - Agregó Eddie.

\- Bien. - Aceptó Colin y tomó un sorbo del champagne que tenía servido para calmar sus nervios.

\- ¿Si nos renuevan para una séptima temporada, seguirías? - Pidió saber Eddie.

\- Todavía tengo un año más de contrato y amo a Hook como persona, así que si. - Contestó Colin honestamente, luego de tomarse unos segundos para pensar bien.

\- Nosotros también amamos a tu personaje, pero si hay una próxima temporada va a haber muchos cambios. - Informó Adam.

\- ¿Qué clase de cambios? - Preguntó Colin con curiosidad.

\- Por empezar, Jennifer, Josh y Ginnifer van a dejar la serie. - Respondió Eddie.

Y la conversación siguió, pero Colin ya no pudo prestar atención del todo por el resto de la noche. Jennifer se iba de la serie. Eso era algo que nunca había esperado, ni imaginado. ¿Se iría por él? ¿Por qué no habló con él antes de tomar esa decisión? ¿O por qué por lo menos no se lo contó ella para que no tuviera que enterarse de otros semejante noticia? Él amaba su personaje y amaba a la serie a pesar de sus cosas confusas e inconclusas. Estaba agradecido con la serie porque con ella tuvo la oportunidad de que su trabajo fuera más reconocido, y porque trabajando en ella había hecho grandes amigos. Pero ahora que sus más amigos ya no estaban, sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo seguir estando en ella. Y a la vez no estaba listo para soltar la serie, y aún si lo estaba todavía le quedaba un año de contrato... Miles de preguntas se pasaban por su cabeza y lo hacían sentirse confundido hasta el punto de agotamiento. ¿Cómo iban a hacer para seguir la historia sin Emma, el personaje principal, el corazón y alma de la serie? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Hook si Emma no estaba? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Captain Swan?

Colin decidió que necesitaba hablar con Jennifer, así que cuando terminó la cena preguntó por ella en recepción. Pero le dijeron que ella ya se había ido, que nunca había tenido intenciones de pasar la noche allí, lo que significaba que ya debía estar devuelta en Vancouver. Colin se fue a dormir sintiéndose miserable. Al otro día viajó a Vancouver y lo primero que hizo fue ir a su departamento para hablar con ella. Jennifer lo recibió en pijama, claramente no se esperaba que iba a tener visitas esa mañana. Lo dejó pasar y le ofreció un café.

\- ¿Es verdad que dejas la serie? - Preguntó él, soltando lo que lo llevaba a estar allí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Adam y Eddie me dijeron. - Respondió él.

\- Lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar por ellos, yo quería que te enteres por mí, quería decírtelo personalmente. - Se disculpó ella.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por mí? - Cuestionó él, sintiéndose culpable y a la vez dolido.

\- No y si, no es solo por vos. - Respondió ella con sinceridad. - Necesito un descanso de la televisión, necesito volver a tener una vida, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y mi familia. Necesito encontrar donde es mi lugar. Y quiero continuar explorando la dirección de cine. - Expreso sus motivos.

\- Y yo... - Insistió él.

\- Colin yo te quiero. - Dijo ella con algo de desesperación, como queriendo hacerle saber lo que sentía. - Pero verte todos los días no me hace bien. - Terminó sonando algo derrotada.

\- No quiero perderte. - Dijo él sintiéndose igual de derrotado que ella.

\- Que no vayamos a trabajar más juntas no significa que vamos a dejar de ser amigos. - Aseguró ella, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Pidió saber él, también comenzando a llorar al verla a ella haciéndolo.

\- Lo prometo. - Juró ella.

\- Vos siempre cumplís tus promesas. - Dijo él sintiéndose algo aliviado.

Era increíble como ella siempre terminaba teniendo tanta fuerza y grandeza, que ella fuera la que lo estuviera haciendo sentir mejor. Él estaba seguro que ella era la más lastimada con esa situación, pero como siempre estaba firme, entera, dando su corazón y su apoyo.

A partir de ese momento todo cambiaba una vez más. Sin saber como reaccionar ante todos los sentimientos que explotaban dentro de él, Colin se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Colin quería congelar el tiempo en ese momento, porque en ese momento la tenía con él. Parecía mentira que los sentimientos pudieran cambiar tan rápidamente, aparecer tan repentinamente como el viento... o que uno tardará tanto en comprenderlos. Por que él tardó, pero al final se dio cuenta que la quería como algo más que una amiga. Colin la abrazó y no la soltó por un largo rato, porque sabía que cuando lo hicieran en cierta forma se iban a tener que despedir y dejarse ir.


	23. Chapter 23

Jennifer había estado empezando a pensar en nuevos proyectos y nuevos trabajos para cuando dejará Once Upon a Time. Había estado leyendo muchos libretos para ver si le interesaba algún proyecto nuevo para dirigir, pero nada le terminaba de convencer. Hasta que de repente tuvo una oferta por parte de su representante que le generó mucho interés, una propuesta de teatro. Jennifer hace mucho que no actuaba en teatro, pero era algo que realmente le fascinaba y siempre le resultaba un reto. La última vez que había actuado en una obra había sido cuando participó de la obra "The miracle worker".

El teatro era uno de los lugares donde se sentía más feliz, así que decidió mirar el libreto de la obra que su representante le había mandado. La obra era dirigida por Matthew Perry y se llamaba "The end of longing". El personaje para el cual le ofrecían hacer la audición se llamaba Stephanie y era una trabajadora sexual. Era un personaje complejo y totalmente diferente al de Emma. Jennifer aceptó hacer la audición, pero ante las complicaciones de tiempo y distancia, ya que todavía seguía en Vancouver, tuvo la audición por skype.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la audición? - Preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

\- Bien, no sé, raro. - Respondió Jennifer pensativamente. - Nunca había tenido una audición por skype. - Aclaró porque le había resultado extraña aquella experiencia.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hiciste genial como cuando practicaste conmigo. - La animó Rose. - Tengo ganas de que hagas una obra así voy a verte. - Dijo entusiasmada.

\- Ojalá, pero ya veremos que pasa. - Dijo Jennifer contenta de tener una amiga que la apoye en todo lo que hacía.

A la semana tuvo la respuesta de audición, la cual fue positiva. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Rose y fueron a festejar juntas.

Las grabaciones de Once Upon a Time continuaron normalmente, hasta que todos se enteraron que ella, Ginny y Josh dejaban la serie al finalizar la sexta temporada. De Ginny y Josh la mayoría se lo esperaba, pero la partida de ella tomó a muchos de sorpresa. Muchos del cast le reprocharon el hecho de que quiera dejar la serie. Hasta había recibido de una acusación por parte de alguien, que no merece la pena nombrar, de que ella quería dejar la serie porque quería que esta fracase. Jennifer no quería que la serie fracase. Jennifer simplemente quería ser feliz, y en ese momento hacer la serie no la hacia feliz. ¿Por qué a las personas les costaba tanto entender que ponga de prioridad su felicidad y bien estar? Si las personas que la conocían y trabajaban con ella había reaccionado de esa manera, no quería ni imaginar como lo iban a hacer los fans... Pero bueno, de esa manera por lo menos se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos o se interesaban en ella con buenas intenciones, y quienes no.

El episodio musical pareció poner devuelta a todos de buenos ánimos. Los desafíos de cantar y bailar lograron ponerlos a todos nuevamente de bueno humor. Jennifer disfrutó mucho de ver los números musicales de Snow y Charming y el de Hook. Esos eran sus favoritas. La canción de Emma le gustaba mucho, pero era muy emotiva. Y "A happy beginning" tenía ese especial de ser en la boda y de que canten todos juntos. A Jennifer le gustaba la idea del episodio musical porque sentía que era especial para Emma.

Jennifer estaba mirando como Colin grababa la escena de "Revenge is gonna be mine", cuando de repente pasó algo inesperado. Cuando Colin quiso pasar de la mesa a la silla, pisó mal y se cayó, haciendo que su pie se doblará. Jennifer fue hacia él y lo ayudó a pararse. Al intentar caminar solo Colin sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna, por lo cual Jennifer lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla y pidió que le traigan hielo.

\- ¿Duele mucho? - Preguntó ella sacándole la bota.

\- Bastante. - Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Puedes mover la pierna y el pie? - Pidió saber ella.

\- Si, pero me duele cuando lo hago. - Dijo él intentado mover su pierna pero deteniéndose al sentir intensificarse el dolor. Luego se sacó la media y se arremangó el pantalón para poder observar bien su pierna.

\- Por lo menos sabemos que no hay nada roto entonces. - Dijo ella viendo el lado positivo.

\- Puede que sea un esguince. - Dijo él pensativamente, examinando su pierna con cuidado.

\- Quizás deberías ir a hacerte ver. - Sugirió ella.

\- Una vez que terminemos de grabar el capítulo iré. - Aseguró él. - Por cierto, ¿Ya viste los anillos? - Cambio el tema.

\- Si, son preciosos. - Contestó ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Es verdad que vos los elegiste? - Preguntó.

\- Si, yo los elegí. - Asistió él.

\- ¿Por qué? - Necesitó saber ella.

\- Porque si era por Adam y Eddie habríamos usado anillos de juguete. - Bromeó él. - Creo que este es un momento importante para nuestros personajes y merecíamos algo especial, algo que nos haga pensar en ellos. - Explicó sus intenciones.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella.

Jennifer se fue a preparar para la escena de la boda, que era la que quedaba por grabar en ese día. Grabar la escena de una boda siempre le resultaba era extraño y le generaba algo de melancolía porque ella creía que nunca iba a casarse en la vida real. El vestido era completamente hermoso. Ella había elegido el estilo de Grace Kelly junto con Adam y Eddie ya que pensaban que era la mezcla de realeza, fantasía y vida real; lo cual era perfecto para Emma. Durante el día recibió felicitaciones por parte de todo el cast, lo cual no lograba comprender del todo ya que ella no se iba a casar de verdad. Los comentarios la confundían, pero intentó tomárselos de la mejor manera.

Al entrar al altar y ver a Colin tan hermoso con el traje que había elegido para Hook sintió mucha emoción. Por un instante se imaginó como sería casarse en la vida real. Probablemente maravilloso, algo así como un sueño... Al llegar al altar volvió en si misma, dejó de lado sus fantasías y se concentró en su personaje.

 _\- Emma, cuando nos conocimos había una sola cosa que me importaba a mí, mi venganza. Y vos hiciste algo que nunca nadie antes había logrado, me mostraste que un corazón lleno de amor es el tesoro más valioso de todos, y aquel que no quiero perder. Dicen que el corazón de un capitán pertenece a su barco, pero con este anillo mi corazón ahora pertenece a ti. - Dijo Hook, su voz sonando emocionada. Y mientras decía las últimas palabras le puso el anillo con delicadeza._

 _\- Killian, he pasado tanto de mi vida sola. Luego Henry me encontró y me trajo a Storybrooke, y me ayudó a encontrar a mi familia. Pero sólo porque te enteras que eres producto del verdadero amor, no significa que creas que vas a encontrarlo alguna vez, pero gracias a ti lo hice. - Dijo Emma emotivamente, y luego le puso el anillo a Hook en su mano derecha._

 _Ambos se aceptaron como marido y esposa, y cuando Archie los declaró como tales se besaron._

Jennifer aprovechó ese momento para besarlo expresando todos sus sentimientos. No estaba segura de si era lo mejor o si Colin lo iba a entender de esa manera, pero para ella ese momento era como una despedida. Esa era probablemente la última vez que iban a poder besarse con la excusa de sus personajes y ella quería guardar ese momento en su memoria por siempre.

Después grabaron la canción "A happy beginning". Colin se lució y bailó a la perfección aún cuando tenía la pierna lastimada, y hasta en un momento la levantó en el aire para darle una vuelta como habían practicado. Todos cantaron en el momento por más que sabían que en el capítulo iban a aparecer las versiones que habían grabado en el estudio y no la del momento. Fue un momento realmente hermoso y Jennifer lo sintió como un cierre de una etapa. Sabía que todavía quedaban un par de capítulos más por grabar, pero la importancia del musical hacía parecer que algo finalizaba. Jennifer esperaba que la canción fuera cierta para su vida real, y que una vez que deje Once Upon a Time no fuera solo un final en su vida, sino un buen y feliz nuevo comienzo.

Una semana más tarde, ella y Colin concurrieron a la Creation Con de Vancouver. A Jennifer le encantaban las convenciones donde tenía paneles sola o donde estaban solo ella y Colin o otra persona. Cuando eran pocas personas se sentía como una conversación más íntima con los fans, donde podían hablar especial y detalladamente de ellos mismos y sus personajes.

\- Creo que Colin quiere ser dirigido por mi, quizás lo tenga en cuenta para alguna próxima película que haga. - Bromeó ella haciendo que todo el público ría.

\- ¿Me darías un papel? - Preguntó él.

\- Si. - Asistió ella.

\- Bien. - Aceptó él.

Hablaron de varias cosas sobre la serie, como la escena más difícil de grabar. Para ella una difícil fue la de la temporada uno cuando Henry comió el pastel de manzana envenenado, porque para ella esa escena había significado tener que pasar aproximadamente doce horas llorando porque se necesitan muchas tomas desde distintos ángulos y grabarlas lleva todo el día. Para Colin una escena difícil de grabar fue cuando Emma tuvo que matar a Killian.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna? - Preguntó un fan a Colin.

\- Me lastimé el pie unos días atrás durante las grabaciones. - Respondió él.

\- Él estaba bailando. - Agregó ella.

\- Si, estaba bailando, pero está bien. - Asistió él.

\- Lo hizo en el último día así que estuvo bien y luego siguió grabando con su pie así lastimado. - Dijo ella.

Una fan pidió que le den un abrazo y eso hicieron, y también le pidió a Colin si podía hacer malabares. Jennifer se divirtió viéndolo haciendo malabares, le salían muy bien. Era admirable que pudiera hacerlo bien hasta con el pie mal.

\- ¿Cuál es el actor más asombroso que haz conocido o que te gustaría conocer? - Preguntó una fan a Jennifer.

\- ¿En el show o en general? - Pidió saber ella.

\- En general. - Respondió la fan.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, y de repente Colin llamó su atención haciendo ruidos con su boca. Él quería que ella lo nombre a él. Ella se rió ante ese hecho pero le siguió la corriente.

\- El actor más asombroso que he conocido es Colin O'Donoghue. - Dijo ella y el público rió.

Continuaron hablando de la serie, lo que sus personajes están atravesando en ese momento en la serie, sus escenas favoritas y sus temporadas favoritas. También hablaron de cosas personales como sus personajes favoritos cuando eran niños, sus audiciones para Once Upon a Time, sus libros favoritos.

\- ¿Cómo se llevan? ¿Podrían contar un momento que hayan compartido? - Preguntó una fan.

\- ¿Emma y Hook? - Preguntó Jennifer.

\- No, ustedes, como Jennifer y Colin.

A ambos los agarró desprevenidos la pregunta. Se miraron y se rieron. Se pusieron a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de responder esa pregunta. Las caras y las muecas que hacían mientras pensaban hacía que los fans se rían.

\- Hemos pasado tantas horas juntas, nos conocemos tan bien que a veces es raro. - Dijo ella. - Una vez tenía un salpullido en la mano y no sabía porqué, y vino Colin y me dijo ¿Tocaste las zanahorias? Y yo le digo que si y me dice que estaban tocando los pimientos, y ahí me di cuenta que debió ser por eso. - Relató. - Sabía de mi alergia porque pasamos dieciséis horas juntos por día, lo cual es increíble o embarazoso. - Concluyó haciendo que todos rían.

\- Es difícil elegir un momento porque hemos compartido mucho, no es lo mismo que con nuestros personajes que podemos elegir una escena. - Intentó explicar él.

\- Colin siempre está diciendo ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - Intervino ella.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Morrison? y entonces ella me cuenta que hay de nuevo. - Dijo él.

\- Somos tan emocionantes. - Bromeó ella haciendo que todos rían.

Si el momento fue raro Jennifer esperó que no se notará. Era cierto que ellos eran amigos, pero desde que habían pasado cosas más allá de ello las cosas estaban raras. A veces todavía había cierta tensión entre ellos. Pero si hubo algo en ese momento nadie lo notó. Siguieron respondiendo preguntas sobre la serie.

\- ¿Quién besa mejor, Chase o Ted? - Preguntó una fan a Jennifer.

Jennifer se sintió incómoda con la pregunta y no sabía que responder. Sintió vergüenza por un momento ante algo tan personal. Los fans parecieron encontrar su incomodidad como algo chistoso y rieron una vez más.

\- Creo que no quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. - Dijo Colin, interviniendo para calmar un poco la situación.

\- No puedo responder eso. - Admitió ella. - Pero lo que si puedo decir es que he sido afortunada de besar a muchos hombres apuestos gracias a mi trabajo. - Agregó para no dejar a los fans sin nada.

Colin reaccionó negando con la cabeza y girándose en su silla para no verla más. Jennifer se rió. ¿Se habría sentido celoso de que no lo pongan a él en las opciones? Luego continuaron hablando sobre sus personajes, sobre lo que les gustaría que pasará con ellos en el futuro.

En un momento Jennifer estaba respondiendo una pregunta hasta que se dio cuenta que el público no estaba prestando más atención a ella, estaban prestando atención a Colin. Al parecer él no podía agarrar su taza de café por su pierna, así que ella lo agarró por él y se lo dio.

Al finalizar el panel hicieron un par de fotos con los fans y firmaron autógrafos a los que habían sacado esa tipo de entrada para la convención.

\- Eso estuvo divertido. - Dijo él cuando terminaron con todo lo que tenían que hacer en la convención.

\- Si, lo fue. - Coincidió ella.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a casa? - Preguntó él.

\- Mmm no lo sé. - Respondió ella, en verdad no sabía que era lo que quería.

\- Mis padres están por unos días en la ciudad y les encantaría conocerte. - Informó él. - y Helen y Evan andaban preguntando por ti, sería lindo un reencuentro. - Sumó él. Jennifer siempre había sido incluida en un montón de planes familiares en Vancouver porque era una gran compañia para todos, y él la extrañaba.

\- ¿Crees que sería apropiado? - Preguntó ella, sintiendo algo de miedo ante la incomodidad de la situación.

\- Dijimos que íbamos a seguir siendo amigos, creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a intentarlo. - Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Bien, intentemoslo. - Aceptó ella.

Y el intento fue gratificante. La mamá y el papá de Colin eran realmente agradables y la hicieron sentir muy bien. Volver a ver a Helen y Evan también fue bonito, porque siempre la hacían sentir bienvenida. Por suerte no sintió culpa porque creía que ella y Colin habían tomado buenas decisiones respecto a su relación y sus sentimientos. Si sintió un poco de dolor porque ella sabía que nunca iba a tener lo que Helen tenía con Colin. Pero cuando llegó a su departamento y finalmente se acostó en su cama, se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que por primera vez se sentía tranquila y en paz con la decisión de dejar Once Upon a Time. Dejar la serie era lo mejor para ella.


	24. Chapter 24

_Dana: Espero que con este capítulo pueda verse que está pasando por la cabeza de Colin._

* * *

Colin la invitó a cenar a su casa con su familia. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Estaba loco? Si, probablemente estaba muy loco. Más cuando estaba intentando olvidarse de ella y cada vez parecía más imposible lograrlo. Probablemente fue un impulso, el saber que les quedaba poco tiempo juntos. Si, seguro fue eso y nada relacionado a que su corazón parecía estrujarse en su pecho cada vez que pensaba que iba a tener que dejarla ir. Y en realidad ni siquiera era dejarla ir, porque ella nunca había sido de él. Y cuándo fue que él empezó a pensar en ella en algo tan esencial y de manera tan intima, pues no tenía ni la menor idea.

Pero Jennifer era grandiosa y dejó una espectacular buena impresión en todos. Donde era más entendible que ella fuera la nerviosa y/o incómoda, él lo fue.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella verdad? - Preguntó su madre.

\- ¿De quién? - Preguntó él confundido.

\- De Jennifer. - Respondió Mary.

Jennifer. Maravillosa y hermosa Jennifer. Y con solo pensar en ella su cabeza parecía tener un millón de adjetivos positivos para describirla, y sin importar cuantos usaba siempre sentía que se quedaba corto.

\- Mamá no es lo que piensas, además mis problemas con Helen no tienen nada que ver con lo que siento o no por Jennifer. - Explicó él de manera defensiva.

\- No te culpo hijo, Jennifer es una mujer maravillosa. - Dijo ella, insistiendo en el asunto.

\- Helen también es maravillosa. - Retrucó él.

\- Pero no es quien tiene tu corazón ahora. - Dijo ella, leyéndolo a la perfección.

\- Eso no importa, yo jamás engañaría a Helén y Jennifer jamás sería la segunda mujer de alguien. - Discutió él.

\- Y eso me hace respetarlos a ambos más de lo que ya lo hago. - Afirmó ella, derrochando orgullo en su voz. - ¿Haz considerado alguna vez el divorcio? - Pidió saber, y él no entendió si era una pregunta o una sugerencia.

No había llegado al extremo de pensar en el divorcio, aunque si algunas veces había pensado en separaciones para poder tener tiempo de descubrir lo que sentía. Esas ideas se esfumaron tan rápido como se le había ocurrido cuando Helen le anunció que estaba embarazada. Pero en el único momento en que sorpresivamente pensó en un divorcio fue mientras grababan el casamiento Captain Swan. Colin vivió el casamiento como algo totalmente agridulce, pensando para si mismo cómo sería la situación traspasada a la realidad, cómo sería casarse con Jennifer. Y ella lo besó con tanto amor que pensó que iba a morirse en ese instante. Lo besó cómo si estaría tratando de guardar en su memoria la sensación de besarlo, lo besó cómo si se estuviera despidiendo. La idea de que ese pueda ser el último beso que compartan generó un miedo irracional dentro de él.

\- Helen y yo vamos a tener otro hijo, eso es todo lo que estoy considerando por ahora. - Expresó él, intentando dar un cierre a esa conversación a la que no le veía ningún sentido.

\- Me duele que sufras hijo, pero estoy orgullosa de ti, eres un muy buen hombre. - Dijo ella con cariño.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el último día de grabación de escenas nocturnas. La escena era la batalla final, donde Emma enfrentaba a Gideon. Él todavía seguía con la bota en su pierna, así que mientras practicaban la llevaba puesta, y luego para grabar se la sacaba. Era cansador y no tener su bota le hacía sentir dolor en su pierna, pero él realmente era comprometido con lo que hacía.

En un momento de la práctica de la escena, Josh agarró a Jennifer en sus brazos y la depositó en los brazos de él. Él no entendía bien que era lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que Josh y Jennifer estaban tentados de la risa al punto de no poder parar, al punto que te duele la panza. Miró a Jennifer por un momento y apreció el hecho de verla tan relajada, era hermosa cuando se reía. Colin la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, aunque se sentía torpe al tener una de sus piernas en una bota.

\- Gracias por no dejarme caer. - Dijo ella bajando de sus brazos con cuidado.

\- He levantado barriles de ron más pesados que vos. - Bromeó él, haciendo referencia a una de sus líneas en la serie.

\- Pero nunca haz tenido el pie en una bota cuando lo hacías capitán. - Justificó ella. - De todos modos, Josh no debería haber hecho eso, no quiero que te lastimes... - Empezó a disculparse ella.

\- Estoy bien. - La interrumpió él. - Con vota o sin vota, jamás te dejaría caer. - Aseguró con confianza.

Jennifer lo miró con una intensidad que no él no pudo comprender del todo. Él estuvo a punto de preguntar y ella estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero fueron interrumpidos para ir a grabar. A Colin siempre le gustaba verla en personaje y grabar escenas, así que aprovechó para hacerlo. Era asombroso ver lo buena que se había vuelto en grabar escenas de peleas con espadas.

Cuando la noche de grabación se terminó hubo un gran abrazo grupal. Había millones de sentimientos encontrados en el aire, pero lo que a Colin más le pegaba era el asunto de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Abrazó a Jennifer, a Josh y a Ginny. A ellos tres con más fuerza que al resto porque eran amigos a los que quería mucho y sabía que iba a extrañarlos infinitamente.

Al otro día, ellos cuatro, decidieron tener un almuerzo de despedida. Acababan de grabar la escena final, la de la cena en Granny's y la sensación agridulce que había dejado en todos hizo que quisieran seguir estando juntos. Pidieron comida china, y se instalaron en el trailer de Ginny y Josh ya que como lo compartían era más grande. Recordaron anécdotas y buenos momentos, y cómo fue el día que se conocieron. Hubo risas, silencios, y hasta incluso alguna lágrima.

\- Los voy a extrañar. - Dijo Colin con sinceridad.

\- Y nosotros a vos. - Dijo Ginny emotivamente.

\- Quizás en un futuro volvamos a trabajar juntos. - Intentó Jennifer de levantar los ánimos.

\- ¿Quién diría que vos ibas a ser la positiva? - Preguntó Ginny.

\- Eyy, no soy tan mala en eso. - Exclamó Jennifer a modo de queja y reproche.

\- Y como yo tampoco soy malo, voy a decir que quizás Jennifer pueda dirigirnos a todos en una de sus películas. - Sumó Josh.

\- Gracias papá. - Agradeció ella, haciendo reír a todos al usar el "papá" en la vida real para referirse a él.

\- ¿Qué crees que harán en la nueva temporada? - Pidió saber Josh con curiosidad.

\- No tengo idea. - Respondió Colin con honestidad. - Pero no creo que rompan nada de todo lo relacionado a la familia Charming, sería tonto hacerlo. - dio su opinión.

El almuerzo continuó tranquilo. Una vez que terminaron Josh y Ginny se fueron a grabar su última escena y luego se iban a buscar a sus hijos. Colin y Jennifer se quedaron un rato más en la paz del trailer, ya que a ellos todavía les faltaba un rato para grabar la escena del escarabajo amarillo.

\- ¿Puedo ver la foto que nos sacó Josh? - Preguntó él.

\- Claro. - Asistió ella y le dio su celular.

\- ¿Puedo subirla? - Pidió saber él después de observar la foto por unos cuantos largos segundos.

\- Si. - Respondió ella.

Colin sonrió de que ella le diera ese pequeño gusto, pero decidió hacer algo para sorprenderla. En vez de subirla a sus redes sociales, la subió al instagram de ella y escribió lo que él creía que ella habría escrito para describir ese momento. Una vez que estuvo a gusto le devolvió su celular.

\- Te voy a extrañar. - Confesó él.

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar. - Admitió ella.

\- Me habría gustado conocerte en otro tiempo. - Dijo él con sinceridad. - Sin embargo, estoy agradecido y no cambiaría nada, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida. - Dejó hacerle saber lo que sentía.

\- Me vas a hacer llorar, y odio llorar y odio las despedidas. - Reprochó ella intentando contenerse las lágrimas.

\- Perdón. - Se disculpó.

\- No, no te disculpes. - Negó ella. - Vos también eres mi mejor amigo Colin. - Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Se abrazaron un largo rato intentando contenerse el uno al otro. Se abrazaron dejando que sus corazones conectaran en ese instante para perder la presión cotidiana del ser humano. Se abrazaron, hasta que vinieron a informarles que ya era hora de que fueran a maquillarse para luego grabar la escena.

\- Jennifer, ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? - Pidió él antes de que ella saliera del trailer.

\- Si, claro. - Asistió ella, volviéndose hacia donde estaba él.

\- Me gustaría darte un último beso. - Confesó él.

\- Colin... - Comenzó a protestar ella, buscando en su mente algún motivo para negarse.

\- Quiero que nuestro último beso sea como nosotros, no como Emma y Killian. - Justificó él su pedido.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo y él le dio todo el tiempo que necesitó. Colin sabía que probablemente estaba siendo egoísta en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que ella se negará, miedo de que ese estúpido pedido le haga incluso perderla como amiga y genere que ella no vuelva a hablarle.

\- Bien. - Aceptó ella finalmente, y dio un paso hacia a él.

Ella dio un paso hacia él tratando de lucir totalmente segura y en control, pero él la conocía demasiado y sabía que eso no era así. Notó su indecisión y su miedo, pero también amor y sus ganas de dejarse llevar aunque sea por una vez. Ella le estaba dando la posibilidad de que él pueda besarla una vez siendo ellos mismo, y eso era algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

Acarició sus mejillas suavemente y guió lentamente su cara hacia la de él para que puedan verse a los ojos por un instante. Había tanta intensidad en los ojos verde de ella que él sentía que iba a quemarse. Por un segundo se preguntó si sus ojos derrocharían la misma intensidad que los de ella, pero volvió a centrarse, él quería estar cien por ciento presente en ese momento. Rozó su nariz con la de ella suavemente y se sintió totalmente feliz al notar que ese pequeño gesto la había hecho sonreír. Y luego, sin siquiera dudarlo, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso.

Por primera vez la besó como siempre había querido hacerlo, perdiéndose totalmente en ella, dejando que sus emociones lo guíen. Acarició todo lo que estuvo a su alcance de ella: su espalda, sus hombros, su cabello. Aspiró su perfume e intentó memoriza el gusto de sus labios y su lengua. La besó intentando demostrarle todo aquello que sentía y que no podía decir en voz alta. La besó con delicadeza y dedicación, como si el tiempo estuviera congelado para que ellos puedan simplemente disfrutar de besarse. La besó sin prisa pero sin pausa, como si no necesitan aire para respirar y bastara con el que se pasaban de boca en boca.

La besó hasta que ella puso fin al beso y se separó de él.

\- Será mejor que vaya a maquillarme antes de que vengan a buscarme otra vez. - Justificó ella su accionar, su voz temblando de los nervios.

Él se sintió confundido por un instante, hasta que finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos del más sincero amor que jamás había visto, como si ella lo habría estado ocultando todo ese tiempo y ahora con un simple beso no pudiera esconderlo más. Pero sus ojos también estaban llenos de dolor. Ella necesitaba cortar con ese momento íntimo, ella necesitaba darle un cierre porque perderse en todo lo que sentían solo iba causarle más daño. Él no quería hacerla sufrir. Ella ya le había concedido el beso, así que era justo que ahora él le conceda el darle fin al momento.

\- Tenes razón. - Aceptó él su excusa.

\- Me voy. - Dijo ella en voz alta lo que estaba haciendo y salió del trailer.

Jennifer se fue, y el corazón de Colin se fue con ella.


	25. Chapter 25

_Dana: Me alegra que te haya gustado :) Siempre va a haber un poco de perspectiva de cada uno, me gusta ir intercalando sus puntos de vistas._

 _Ponchis:Gracias :)_

 _Aresoutlaw: Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, y ya se irá viendo de a poco que pasa entre ellos ;)_

* * *

Jennifer estaba feliz. Sorprendentemente estaba feliz.

Eso se sentía raro, incluso hasta un poco irónico. Había dejado de ver a Colin todos los días, y a varios amigos cercanos del cast, y había dado un cierre a uno de los personajes favoritos que había interpretado hasta ese momento de su vida. Jennifer pensaba que se iba a sentir triste, pero en cambio con el pasar de los días se sentía feliz.

La noticia de que iba a dejar la serie fue un gran impacto para el fandom de Once Upon a Time. Ver todos los mensajes de amor de sus fans le hizo dudar su decisión por algunos momentos, pero cada vez que pasaba más tiempo libre de la responsabilidad y los requerimientos de una serie de televisión se sentía más relajada y feliz. Por lo menos era lindo saber que sus fans si la valoraban y creían que su presencia para la serie era importante, a diferencia de Adam y Eddie. Jennifer esperaba que la reacción de los fans los haga arrepentirse (aunque sea un poquito) de ni siquiera considerar como opción su propuesta Part-Time.

Pero ya fue, ya había pasado. Era hora de soltar. Y una vez que Jennifer soltó, se sintió totalmente liberada y renovada. Se cortó el cabello para cambiar su look y dar por cerrado una etapa, ya que su cabello largo le recordar constantemente a su personaje de Emma.

Empezó a pasar más tiempo en su verdadera casa, comenzó a disfrutar de visitar y salir más seguido con su familia, sus amigas y amigos. Y comenzó a practicar para la obra de teatro "The end of longing". El teatro era uno de los lugares donde ella se sentía más feliz. La dinámica de trabajo que había formado con sus nuevos compañeros era muy agradable. Con Sue y Quincy estaba empezando a construir una hermosa amistad.

El día de estreno de la obra sus padres y Jamie fueron a verla. Al terminar todos la felicitaron y eso se sintió grandioso. Luego de firmar autógrafos a la salida del teatro, fue a cenar con sus padres, y más tarde fue con una reunión con Jamie.

\- Estuviste grandiosa como Stephanie, estoy orgullosa de vos. - La felicitó y halagó Jamie.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció Jennifer con sinceridad, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Mi escena favorita fue en la que te peleabas con el personaje Matthew, y le dabas a elegir entre vos o el alcohol. Estuviste increíble ahí, me hiciste emocionar. - Expresó Jamie su opinión.

\- Esa escena es la que más miedo me daba, no quería exagerar pero a la vez quería mostrar las emociones. - Admitió Jennifer.

\- Ey, quédense quietas un segundo que les saco una foto. - Las interrumpió Bryan.

Bryan les sacó una foto y más tarde Jennifer la compartió en su instagram. Jamie era una de sus grandes amigas y le gustaba hacer saber a sus seguidores de lo maravillosa que era ella. Jennifer siempre sonreía al ver los comentarios en sus fotos con Jamie y con Rose, al parecer a muchos de sus fans les gustaba esas amistades. A Jennifer la ponía contenta poder transmitir eso con esas amistades a sus fans, porque en verdad ella amaba a sus amigas.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó el momento de la convención Fary Tale París. Jennifer realmente quería ir, pero sus horarios no lo permitían. Jennifer quería ir a conocer a los fans y contagiarse de sus energías y entusiasmo; y quería ver a Colin, Jamie y Rose. Tener una convención con ellos tres era la situación más divertida que le podría haber tocado. Pero para el tiempo que llegaba su vuelo a París tenía que estar saliendo de regreso para poder llegar a la hora de la función del teatro. Por más que quería, era un imposible. Así que pensó alguna alternativa para los fans. Ella avisó a los organizadores de la convención y pidió la posibilidad de hacer un vídeo live chat con los fans, pero no se lo permitieron. Jennifer sabía que la convención estaba teniendo problemas porque no ofrecían devolución de dinero para los fans, así que eligió mantenerse en silencio para no generar más escandolo. Igualmente mandó un vídeo a la convención con un saludo especial para sus fans, teniendo la esperanza de que lo iban a pasar.

Jennifer vio la foto de Colin, Jamie, Rose, y Rachel juntos y en ese momento deseó poder estar con ellos allí, en París, disfrutando su compañía. Comentó la foto diciendo que desearía poder estar en dos lugares a la vez, para transmitir a penas un poquito de lo que sentía. Sus fans la mencionaron en varios vídeos donde Colin, Jamie y Rose hablaban de ella. Todos los que vio le llenaron el corazón de felicidad y cariño infinito hacia ellos. Estaba viendo un vídeo de como Colin había había hecho la fila con los fans para obtener el autógrafo de Jamie, cuando le entró una llamada de él.

\- Hola extraño. - Atendió ella con entusiasmo.

\- Hola Jen. - Saludo él.

\- ¿Qué tal fue la convención? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Bien, divertida y emocionante como siempre. Los fans muy pasionales. - Respondió él con sinceridad y ella podía notar la sonrisa en su voz.

\- Me alegro. - Afirmó ella. - ¿Pasaron el vídeo que hice a los fans? - Pidió saber.

\- No, lo lamento pero no lo hicieron. - Se disculpó él.

\- Ohhh, pensé que iban a hacerlo. - Dijo ella algo decepcionada. - No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. - Le recordó.

\- Pero quizás si insistía... - Comenzó a decir él.

\- No era tu responsabilidad. - Lo interrumpió ella. - ¿Rose, Jamie que tal? - Quería saber de sus amigas.

\- Bien, son fantásticas. En un rato vamos a ir a cenar. - Informó él.

\- Que bien, que lo disfruten. - Deseó ella. - Me gustaría estar con ustedes. - Confesó.

\- A mi también me gustaría que estés acá, te extraño. - Coincidió él. - No voy a poder ir a ver tu obra. - Dijo el después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo ella, dando un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos para tomar fuerzas.

\- No puedo, los tiempos y todo... - Intentó explicar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes. - Aseguró ella. Por más que desde un principio había sospechado que él no iba a poder verla actuar, dolía. - ¿Cómo esta Millie? - Cambió el tema.

\- Preciosa, ha crecido bastante y eso que recién tiene un mes. - Respondió él emocionado, hablar de alguno de sus hijos siempre le daba una inmensa felicidad. - Es intensa y demandante, llora más de lo que lloraba Evan, él era y es más tranquilo. - Agregó, sin poder evitar mencionar también a su hijo.

\- Hace mucho que no me mandas una nueva foto de ella. - Reprochó ella.

\- Justo el día antes de venir para París le saque una foto hermosa con Evan, luego te la mando. - Prometió él.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente del hecho de saber que el otro estaba del otro lado del celular.

\- Jen, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Adam y Eddie no aceptaron tu pedido de trabajo Part-Time? - Pidió saber él.

\- Porque no quería que eso influyera en tu decisión de quedarte o dejar la serie. - Respondió ella honestamente.

\- Pero influye, aún ahora que ya he acordado continuar, influye. - Dijo él.

\- No hagas locuras por favor, no quiero que dejes la serie o te pelees con Adam y Eddie por mi. - Pidió ella. - Amas la serie y tu personaje, y tenes una familia que mantener. - Sumó para que su argumento gane fuerzas.

\- Tenes razón. - Aceptó él después de pensarlo por unos largos segundos. - Pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con lo que hicieron, ya hablaré con ellos cuando sea el momento. - Dijo con decisión.

\- Gracias, pero en verdad mi presencia no es tan importante y no necesitas pelear por mi honor. - Aseguró ella, sintiéndose totalmente conmovida ante las palabras de él.

\- Pero para mi lo es todo. - La contradijo él. haciéndole saber que ella si era importante.

Hablaron un rato más y luego dieron por finalizada la llamada, ya que Colin tenía una cena a la que ir y Jennifer una función de teatro para realizar. Al otro día Colin le mandó la foto de Evan y Millie como le dijo que iba a hacer. Los niños eran realmente adorables y hermosos, al verlos juntos y tan felices Jennifer volvió a comprobar que lo mejor era no meterse en medio de una familia.

Su amigo Paul también se lo hizo comprobar. Él fue a ver una de las funciones de la obra y luego aprovecharon para salir juntos. Ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y cada tanto, cuando ambos estaban solos solían tener algunos encuentros amorosos. Nunca tuvieron una relación formal de pareja porque no se querían en ese sentido, pero eran grandes amigos. Podían llevar todo tipo de conversación, ser sincero y auténticos, y también se permitían disfrutar de sus cuerpos cuando estaban solteros.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos ser unos de esos amigos que hacen un pacto que si siguen solteros a los cincuenta se van a casar? - Preguntó él a modo de broma.

\- Pensé que esos pactos solían ser a la edad de los treinta. - Respondió ella, divertida ante esa idea que había sido usada en varias películas y series.

\- Pero nosotros ya pasamos los treinta. - Dijo él y ambos rieron.

\- No creo que quiera casarme nunca. - Admitió ella, una vez que pasó el momento de broma.

\- ¿Salvo con Colin? - Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Eso es imposible, aún si algún día se divorciará no sé si nosotros nos daríamos la chance de estar juntos. - Respondió ella pensativamente.

\- Admiro que no hayas querido ser la tercera en la relación, y que no hayas querido destruir una familia. - Apreció él.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella, sintiéndose aliviada ante el hecho de que alguien compartiera sus decisiones. - ¿Y vos con Liana? - Preguntó girando la centralidad de la conversación hacia él.

\- No sé, me pidió un tiempo porque volvió su ex. No sé que va a pasar entre nosotros. - Explicó él tristemente.

\- Si de verdad es la mujer indicada para vos, te va a elegir. - Dio ella su opinión.

\- Sólo espero que si soy yo a quien elije, no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga. - Expresó lo que sentía.

Una semana más tarde Paul le contó que Liana lo había elegido y Jennifer festejó por ellos. Su amigo realmente se merecía ser feliz, y ella sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba de Liana. Jennifer deseó con todas sus fuerzas que puedan ser felices, ser todo eso que ella jamás tendría la oportunidad de ser con Colin.

\- ¿Jennifer te sacarías una foto con nosotras? - Preguntó una fan.

\- Claro. - Aceptó ella con una sonrisa. Siempre aceptaba sacarse fotos con sus fans antes de las funciones del teatro.

\- ¿Y nos darías un par de autógrafos? - Pidió otra de ellas alcanzándole un par de fotos.

\- Si, por supuesto. - Asistió ella agarrando las fotos.

Había varias fotos Swan Queen y algunos fan arts. Jennifer los firmó y las felicitó a sus chicas por su arte. Luego se sacó una foto con ellas, y se despidió ya que había más fans esperando su turno.

A la noche, una vez terminada la última función de teatro, Jennifer volvió a salir a la calle a sacarse fotos y firmar autógrafos. Jennifer siempre adoraba ese momento porque podía notar la felicidad de sus fans al conocerla y porque a veces le hacían comentarios sobre la obra que eran constructivos para las siguientes funciones. Un par de chicas, que le sonaron conocidas, le dieron unas fotos Swan Queen para autografear. Jennifer pusó su firma en ellas y se las devolvió.

\- ¿Quieren una foto también? - Ofreció ella amablemente.

\- No, gracias. - Respondió una de ellas.

\- Gracias por interpretar el personaje de una sheriff lesviana. - Dijo la otra, cuando Jennifer ya se estaba dirigiendo a los siguientes fans de la fila.

De repente ese comentario la hizo sentir confundida. Stephanie no era sheriff, ni lesviana. Era una trabajadora sexual, que aunque su sexualidad no era exactamente sabida, lo que si se sabía de ella era que tenía una relación con Jack, quien era un hombre.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó volviéndose hacia las chicas.

\- Que gracias por hacer de Emma una sheriff lesviana. - Respondió una de ellas.

Cuando nombraron a Emma supo que estaban hablando de Once Upon a Time. Las chicas shipeaban Swan Queen. Jennifer no tenía problema de eso, pero la situación la había agarrado desprevenida y seguro había quedado como una tonta.

\- Ohh, gracias. - Dijo y continuó la fila de autógrafos ya que había más fans llamándolas.

Ese encuentro con las fans Swan Queen la dejo medio mal. No estaba segura porqué, pero habían dejado una sensación rara en ella. Sentía que se habían querido burlar de ella, pero no estaba segura de cómo, ni la intención. Jennifer aceptaba que shipeen a Emma con cualquier personaje de la serie, pero a veces el tener que hablar del ship que era canon en la serie según los libretos la hacia meterse en problemas. A Jennifer le daba lastima que los fans no pudieran entender que su trabajo era actuar y ella no elegía el libreto, y el libreto es de lo que se tiene que hablar en las entrevistas, convenciones o algunos eventos de promoción de la serie.

Más tarde, Jennifer se dio cuenta que había tenido razón y la intención de esas chicas no había sido buena. Habían grabado en un vídeo la situación y la subieron a las redes, acusando que su reacción había sido homofóbica. A Jennifer le dolió ver tantos comentarios malos sobre ella producto de esa grabación. Viendo el vídeo se dio cuenta que las chicas había sido las que más temprano, antes de la función se habían sacado una foto con ella y le habían pedido autógrafos; y después de la función volvieron a pedirle autografos aunque foto no. Jennifer no las había reconocido en el momento porque se habían cambiado de ropa y peinado. Revisando sus cuentas fandom se dio cuenta que habían planeado todo eso hace varios dias, y que lo habían hecho intencionalmente para hacerla sentir mal y mostrar al mundo lo en contra que ella estaba del ship Swan Queen. Jennifer no podía creer que en verdad creyeran eso y que se hayan tomado tantas molestias para hacerla quedar mal, cuando ella había sido amable ofreciendo su tiempo y sus autografos. Jennifer revoleó su celular y se acostó a dormir sintiéndose totalmente triste y traicionada. A veces sentía que los fans oncers no apreciaban su trabajo, que no les gustaba. Muchos de ellos no podían creer con sus actuaciones que Emma fuera feliz. A veces leía comentarios de cómo creían que Emma estaba infeliz y que eso se notaba en lo fea que estaba, en lo pálida que estaba, en lo flaca o gorda, en su ropa... Nada de lo que ella hacia como Emma los convencía de que ella era feliz con Killian. Y Jennifer que había pensado que al dejar la serie iba a empezar a evitarse esos dramas de peleas de los fandoms de Emma, al parecer se había equivocado y esa situación le demostraba lo contrario.

Al otro día lo único que pudo hacerla sonreír fue un vídeo que algunas fans la etiquetaron en el que salía Eliot. Ese día él había estado en una convención y algunos fans preguntaron por ella con dobles intenciones, dando a insinuar que ella tenía problemas con las lesbianas y gays.

\- Jennifer es mi amiga y ya se que muchas de ustedes piensan mal de ella, pero si buscan hacerlo conmigo se equivocaron de persona. - La defendió él. - Ella es una de las personas más buenas que existe y no se merece como la tratan la mayoría del tiempo. - Dijo expresando lo que sentía y pensaba.

\- Ella es la que nos trata mal porque no le gusta Swan Queen. - Acusó una fan.

\- Que no hable mucho de Swan queen no significa que no le guste, sino que está haciendo su trabajo y como en el libreto Emma y Regina no son pareja no puede hablar de ello cuando se está hablando oficialmente de la serie. - Explicó él. - Saben si Jennifer sería tan homofóbica como ustedes piensan, no habría sido ella una de las primeras personas a las que acudí cuando finalmente reconocí que soy gay y quería hacerlo público. Ella fue una de las personas que más me ofreció apoyo al respecto, y siempre me acepto como soy. - Agregó él, exponiendo un poco de su experiencia y su relación con Jennifer para justificar y hacer más firme su opinión.

Ante eso las fans dejaron de hablar con ella y empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre otros temas. Jennifer se emocionó y

 **JMo:** Gracias, eres lo máximo.

 **Eliot:** Era lo menos que podía hacer después de ese vídeo tonto que hicieron. No les hagas caso. Eres una persona maravillosa, y si ellas no lo pueden ver es su perdida.

A la semana siguiente Eliot fue a ver su obra con su novio. A la salida del teatro fueron a cenar juntos, pasaron un rato muy agradable y divertido. Ambos le hicieron volver a afirmar que lo que lo que en verdad importaba es lo que ella hacia en su vida diaria, todos los días. Lo que importaba eran sus elecciones y sus amigos. Lo que importaba era lo que ella creía y defendía con sus acciones reales, y no con las acciones de sus personajes.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dana: Gracias por la paciencia en la espera entre cap y cap. Me alegra que te resulten interesantes los capítulos._

 _Ponchis: No puedo confirmarte el nombre de la niña de Colin, eso es lo que dicen algunas fans que supuestamente le preguntaron. Pero no estoy segura porque creo que Colin nunca lo confirmó, al menos que yo sepa. Y lo de Eliot, que es amigo de Jen es real, que es homosexual es suposición mía por algunas cosas que postea en sus redes sociales. Pero esto es una ficción, que a pesar de tener varias cosas basadas en hechos reales, hay también cosas inventadas por mí._

* * *

Colin sacó una foto de su hija se la envió a Jennifer como le había prometido.

Su hija había nacido hace un mes. Un largo e intenso mes. Colin ya se había olvidado lo agotador que era tener a un bebé en la familia, pero a lo maravilloso que era también a la vez. La pequeña Millie era hermosa y cada pequeña cosa le que hacía le llenaba de amor. Un bostezo, una sonrisa, un hipo, un balbuceo, cualquier cosa que hacía era mágica. Evan estaba contento de tener una hermana y prestaba todo el tiempo atención a la pequeña, aunque a veces se quejaba de que todavía no hacía mucho más que comer y/o dormir.

Pero el amor que tenía por su hija y su hijo no significaba que se solucionarán los problemas entre Helen y él. Todo estaba tenso entre ellos. Parecía como si ambos estuvieran caminando sobre cáscara de huevo, como a la espera de que la siguiente crisis los rompiera. Era algo extraño de sentir, él jamás había pensado que iba a atravesar algo así con su mujer. Pero ahí estaban. Colin solo esperaba que las cosas puedan acomodarse de a poco nuevamente a su lugar.

Colin se sintió desilusionado cuando Jennifer les informó que no podía ir a la convención de París. Él tenía ganas de verla, la extrañaba. Y lo peor era que él tampoco podía ir a su obra; así que tendría que conformarse en esperar hasta la próxima convención y confiar en que ambos puedan asistir.

La convención fue divertida a pesar de la falta de Jennfer. Colin pasó hermosos momentos con con sus fans, y se entretuvo compartiendo el tiempo con Jamie, Rose y Rachel. Pero en la convención pasó algo que lo agarró totalmente desprevenido, se enteró que Jennifer había querido que le dieran un contrato part-time en la serie, pero Adam y Eddie no aceptaron. Colin no entendía cómo era posible que ella no se lo hubiera contado.

* * *

 _\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron del contrato part-time de Jennifer? - Preguntó Colin a Jamie y Rose._

 _\- Si, es cierto. - Asistió Jamie._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo? - Cuestionó Colin sintiéndose dolido._

\- Ella no quería perjudicarte, no quería influenciar tu elección de seguir o no en la serie en base a lo que había pasado con ella. - Explicó Rose.

 _\- Ella sabe lo mucho que amas la serie, no quería que pierdas eso por su culpa. - Agregó Jamie._

 _Él entendía los motivos que las amigas de Jennifer le estaban explicando, pero igualmente sentía que era injusto. La llamó a Jennifer y habló con ella sobre el tema, y en verdad entendió sus motivos, comprendió que sus intenciones habían sido buenas. Pero la realidad es que la presencia de ella influía mucho en sus decisiones. ¿Habría elegido continuar la serie si habría sabido la situación de Jennifer? ¿En verdad tenía la posibilidad de elegir cuando a él todavía le quedaba un año de contrato por cumplir?_

* * *

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una caja cayó sobre la masa haciendo que todo se sacuda.

\- Colin, llegó correo para ti. - Informó Helen señalando la caja.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció él.

La caja era de Once Upon a Time. Colin la abrió y comprobó que acababan de enviarle el libreto de los primeros tres capítulos de la temporada 7. Colin los leyó atentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitó para comprender que era lo que los escritores habían elegido para continuar la historia. Al leerlo se sintió un poco desilusionado. No le gustaba la idea de seguir en la serie interpretando a la versión de Hook del universo de los deseos.

A la semana siguiente tuvo una reunión con Adam y Eddie. Él decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad para comentarles sus preocupaciones sobre el nuevo giro que tenían planeado para la historia y su nuevo personaje.

\- No creo que a los fans les vaya a gustar. - Justificó Colin una vez que explicó el motivo por el cual no le agradaba continuar con el Hook del universo de los deseos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Eddie sintiéndose molesto, considerando que Colin estaba siendo negativo.

\- Porque a casi nadie le gusto el capítulo del universo de los deseos, sobretodo a los fans Captain Swan, y ellos son gran parte de la base de mis fans. - Respondió Colin.

\- Estoy seguro que con lo nuevo que tenemos planeado van a cambiar de idea. - Dijo Adam.

\- Pero antes habíamos dicho que estas versiones de los personajes no eran reales, y ahora estamos diciendo lo contrario. - Protestó Colin.

\- Este es un show de magia, de fantasía, nosotros elegimos las reglas que queremos para hacer funcionar las cosas. - Le recordó Adam.

\- Si, pero si ahora de repente estas versiones son reales, ¿No creen que ningún fan va a reclamar por las vidas de Snow y Charming? - Cuestionó Colin.

\- Ellos murieron, así que bien que no vamos a necesitar de Ginny y Josh para interpretarlos. - Contestó Eddie.

\- No sólo murieron, Regina los mató. Con la idea de que ahora estas versiones son reales quita crédito a su redención. - Colin intentó expresar su postura.

\- No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar porque todos los fans aman a Regina y le perdonan cualquier error. - Dijo Eddie muy convencido.

La reunión lo dejó frustrado. No pudo hacerlos cambiar de idea respecto al Hook de la versión de los deseos, así que a partir de la nueva temporada iba a tener que interpretar un personaje que no le agradaba del todo. Y lo pero era que le pidieron que ahora iba a tener que estar atento a las redes sociales para a promocionar la serie. Ese era un mundo en el que Colin no estaba muy interesado, de hecho prefería evitarlo. Lo mejor iba a ser hablas con su representante para hacer que se encargue de un par de cosas por él.

Lo único que mejoró un poco su día fue enterarse que el estreno de la película "Sun Dogs" que dirigió Jennifer fue un éxito en el festival de cine de Los Ángeles. Que el trabajo de su amiga fuera reconocido por sus colegas y halagado por el público lo hizo feliz.

Felicitaciones por Sun Dogs.

Gracias. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Estoy muy feliz!

Te lo mereces por todo tu esfuerzo. Espero poder verla pronto.

Prometo dejartela ver no bien pueda y sea posible.

Gracias.

(después de un mes llegaría esa oportunidad)

Un mes después Colin regresó a Vancouver. Aunque esta vez era por un tiempo corto, era para grabar un capítulo para despedir a algunos personajes. Luego la grabación de la serie se trasladaría a Seatle. Colin no estaba muy entusiasmado con la nueva temporada y lo que traía la historia para él, pero intentó tomarselo de la mejor manera que pudo. Él amaba actuar y tenía buena expectativas sobre sus nuevos compañeros, esperaba poder divertirse durante las grabaciones a pesar de que su personaje no era de su gran agrado.

Pero lo mejor de Vancouver era reencontrarse con Jennifer. El día que llegó al estudio de grabación lo primero que hizo fue buscar el trailer de ella, pero no encontró.

\- ¿No viene Jennifer a grabar hoy? - Preguntó Colin a Sarah, una mujer que siempre trabajaba en la decoración de exteriores de los sets.

\- Si, de hecho ya llegó hace un rato. - Respondió Sarah.

\- Pero su trailer no está. - Dijo Colin confundido.

\- Porque ella no trabaja más, vino como invitada, está en tu trailer. - Explicó Sarah.

Colin salió corriendo hacia su trailer. Necesitaba ver a Jennifer de una vez y asegurarse de que estaban juntos , en el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, de nuevo. Entró a su trailer sin siquiera golpear la puerta y la encontró a ella cambiándose.

\- Hay que golpear la puerta antes de entrar O'Donoghue. - Reclamó ella, apurándose en ponerse la remera de Emma.

\- Es mi trailer. - Justificó él con una gran sonrisa.

\- Cierto. - Aceptó ella.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hay de nuevo Morrison? - Bromeó él usando su famosa frase.

\- Nada, simplemente que te extrañaba. - Admitió ella dando unos pasos hacia él.

\- Yo también te extrañaba. - Coincidió él.

Él no sabría decir quien tuvo la iniciativa, si él dio un paso primero o fue ella, o si lo hicieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero lo importante es que se fundieron en un hermoso y cálido abrazo, de esos que saben a volver a casa. Teniéndola en sus brazos supo que no era una exageración lo mucho que la había extrañado. Se tomó unos segundos para sentir su perfume y su respiración, para asegurarse que ella era real y estaba con él. Luego, fue momento de volver a la realidad, y se soltaron.

Esa noche grabaron unas escenas en el bosque. Después fueron a cenar juntos. Ella le contó todo sobre cómo había sido la experiencia con su obra de teatro y con su película "Sun Dogs" en distintos festivales. Él le contó novedades sobre Millie, Evan, y sobre lo poco que sabía que tenían planeado para la temporada siete de Once Upon a Time. Una vez que terminaron de cenar fueron a un bar a tomar unas cervezas, relajarse y divertirse un rato. Se rieron mucho y bailaron un poco. Cuando dieron cierre a la noche Colin la acompañó hasta su hotel. Decidieron ir caminando para continuar conversando.

\- Gracias por acompañarme. - Le agradeció ella una vez que llegaron al hotel.

\- Fue un placer. - Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Siempre tan caballero. - Lo halagó ella. - Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos sino mañana no sé como vamos a grabar las escenas que quedan.

\- Gracias por esta noche, te extrañaba. - Se animó a confesar él.

\- La verdad fue lindo el reencuentro. - Admitió ella. - Yo también te extrañaba. - Agregó honestamente.

Se saludaron con un abrazo, y Colin se fue para su hotel. Al día siguiente se volvieron a encontrar en grabaciones. Filmaron una escena en el Jolly Roger y otra escena en el bosque. En los distintos puntos hubo fans esperándolos, todos conmocionados y atentos a la despedida de Emma y de Jennifer. A la tarde, unas vez que grabaron todas las escenas, Jennifer se iba nuevamente para Estados Unidos. Colin se quedaba unos días más en Vancouver para grabar un par de escenas más. La acompañó hasta al aeropuerto y se volvieron a despedir con un abrazo. Esta vez el abrazo fue más largo y de alguna manera se sintió un poco más íntimo, como si ninguno quisiera dejar ir al otro. Así lo sintió Colin. Pero por primera vez se dijo así mismo que le tocaba a él ser el fuerte cuando se trataba de ellos, se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Se dijeron adiós y la miró irse mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus trabajos vuelva a reencontrarlos en un futuro.


	27. Chapter 27

_Dana: Que lindo lo que decís, me alegra que esta historia se sienta como un abrazo para alguien. Para mi de esa manera se sienten los comentarios_

 _Ponchis: Sinceramente no sé cuantos capítulos más quedan de esta historia, pero todavía tengo más cosas planeadas para contar a continuación._

* * *

Jennifer empezó a dirigir una nueva película llamada Fabled por la cual estaba muy entusiasmada. La historia estaba dividida en cuatro mini historias que eran una especie de cuentos de hadas moderno. En cierta forma sintió que quizás el haber sido parte de Once Upon a Time la llevó a querer dirigir ese proyecto, pero en otra forma sintió que era totalmente distinto. Eran historias modernas, con mujeres fuertes, donde se trataban temas importantes como la sexualidad, el género y el color de la piel. Sentía que era un avance, que era algo más positivo y real que Once Upon a Time.

Con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que no ver más a Colin todos los días fue una buena solución para gran parte de sus problemas. Quizás estaba mal siquiera pensarlo, pero estar lejos de él era una gran manera de poder olvidarlo. Jennifer se refugió en su familia, amigos, y su trabajo; las cosas que más feliz la hacían. Y así, de a poco, sintió que volvió a ser ella misma.

El problema era cuando volvía verlo. Porque cada vez que volvía a verlo todos los sentimientos que sentía por él resurgían. Pero por más que eso pasaba, no era como si las pocas oportunidades que tenían de volver a verse quisiera evitarlas. De hecho vivía el encuentro con alegría y disfrutaba de tener a su amigo devuelta con ella aunque sea por un rato.

Como cuando se vieron en la convención de San Francisco.

* * *

 _Hay momentos incómodos, y momentos MUY incómodos en los que pensas "tragame tierra". Eso fue lo que pensó Jennifer cuando le preguntaron sobre el hecho de estar segura con su cuerpo al estar desnuda, delante de Colin. Para descontracturar un poco el momento y lo incómoda que se sentía teniendo que opinar sobre esos temas cuando ella no era ninguna experta, intentó tomárselo con humor e hizo a todos reír con ella. Colin se sonrojó y ella pudo notar como él la quemaba con su mirada, como estaba esperando expectante saber que es lo que ella tenía para decir al respecto. No sabía si su mirada tan intensa la hacía sentir mejor o peor. ¿Alguna vez él la habría imaginado desnuda? ¿Qué pensaría de su cuerpo? ¿Y por qué estaba pensado todo eso que ni siquiera tendría que jamás imaginar? Jennifer volvió a concentrarse en la pregunta, y respondió lo mejor que pudo mientras ignoraba la mirada de Colin fija en ella._

 _\- No lo sé, estoy realmente intentando pensar una respuesta que no me traiga problemas. - Admitió haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír. - No lo sé, no sé si hay una única manera. Creo que para mi el hecho de haber sido criada en una familia donde tenía amor, donde me apoyaban y me motivaban, eso hizo que tuviera confianza en mí, me siento muy afortunada en cuanto a eso y sé que para muchos ese no es el caso. - Dijo pensando en el cariño de su familia, y como sus padres siempre la hicieron sentir hermosa y capaz de lo que sea. - Y con los años creo que también el hecho de que tuve y tengo muy buenas amigas, en el secundario, en la universidad. El hecho de estar rodeadas de mujeres que te hacen ser mejor, que están para ti cuando las necesitas, que te ayudan a construir tu propia confianza. Pero no sé, creo que para todos es distinto, para mi fue el conjunto de todas esas experiencias. Y me lleva a estar sentada hoy en día delante de todas estas personas que esperan algo de mí, y querer poder transmitir la confianza que tengo en mi cuerpo y confianza que construí gracias a mi familia y mis amigos. - Explicó pensativamente. - Creo que el consejo que podría dar es: cuidate constantemente a ti misma, sé buena contigo, rodeate de muy buenas personas, come lo que te guste, haz ejercicio, haz las cosas que te hagan sentir bien. Y no lo digo en sentido de que tu cuerpo debe verse de cierto modo, sino en sentido de que te haga sentir bien, que estás haciendo algo por ti y para ti misma. Creo que cuanto más atención pensas a lo que te hace sentir bien, más confianza logras construir y mejor te sentís en tu propia piel. - Concluyó su conclusión. - Pero eso es lo que me funciona a mi y no sé si soy alguien calificada para hablar de esto, solo sé que eso es lo que me ayuda a mi a sentirme segura. - Aclaró._

 _\- Gracias. - Agradeció la fan._

 _\- Creo que esa es una muy buena pregunta. - Intervino Colin, queriendo participar del tema antes de que hagan otra pregunta. - Para alguien como yo, que cuando está en la playa no le gusta quitarse la remera, creo que esa es una pregunta fantástica. Creo que muchas personas no se dan cuenta de los problemas que tenemos todos con esos temas. Porque todos miramos a los demás y pensamos que ellos están bien, pero cuando se trata de nosotros mismos nos cuesta. Así que creo que es una gran pregunta. - Relató Colin su experiencia._

 _Ella se sintió orgullosa con su respuesta, con que se haya animado a hablar de sus inseguridades delante de todos los fans. Jennifer sabía que él tenía problemas de confianza con su cuerpo. Ella no entendía como él podía tener esos problemas porque antes sus ojos él era hermoso, era perfecto. En más de una ocasión le habría gustado poder prestarle sus ojos para que pudiera verse de la manera en que ella lo ve. Pero como no podía cambiarle la forma de verse a si mismo, hacía lo que si podía hacer que era apoyarlo y acompañarlo cada vez que se sentía inseguro al respecto, y recordarle todas las cosas buenas y hermosas que había en él._

* * *

Y como cuando se vieron en la convensión de Nueva Jersey, donde compartieron algunos momentos hermosos.

* * *

 _Cuando se reencontraron se saludaron con un abrazo. A ella le habría gustado que fuera más largo, pero él tuvo que interrumpirlo para poder ver detalladamente su cambio de look._

 _\- Me muero, al fin te veo con el cabello rojo. - Dijo él dando vueltas alrededor de ella y despeinando su cabello._

 _\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó ella, sintiéndose tonta de que creía que su respuesta podía llegar a afectarle._

 _\- Me encanta. - Aprobó él con una sonrisa. - Pero debo admitir que el rubio sigue siendo mi favorito. - Dijo con sinceridad, volviendo a jugar con el cabello de ella._

 _\- Basta, deja de despeinarme que sino voy a estar hecha un desastre en el panel. - Pidió ella sonando quejosa._

 _\- Bien. - Dijo él apartándose y levantando sus manos defensivamente. - Eso si, el cabello corto te queda super adorable. - Dijo mirándola con cariño._

 _¿Adorable? A ella le habría gustado que usará otro adjetivo. Había tantos para usar: lindo, bonito, precioso, sexy. Pero obviamente, él elegía la friendzone para que ambos recordarán que había asuntos que no estaban permitidos entre ellos._

 _Una vez que terminaron con todos los paneles de la convención, Jennifer fue a la sala de camarín general que tenían para todos los famosos y encontró a Colin tocando la guitarra. Era tan lindo verlo y escucharlo hacer música, porque se podía notar el amor profundo que él tenía hacia eso. Jennifer sentía que la situación no era justa, porque él estaba tocando una de sus canciones favoritas y eso hacía que ella vuelva recordar todos los motivos por las cuáles se había enamorado de él._

 _\- ¿Espiando? - Preguntó él cuando notó su presencia._

 _\- No, simplemente apreciando una de mis canciones favoritos. - Lo corrigió ella._

 _\- Creo que debería apropiarmela, ¿Crees que me venderían los derechos de la canción? - Bromeó él haciéndola reír._

 _\- No, pero sigue haciendo covers que vas perfectamente bien. - Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa._

 _Le sacó una foto tocando la guitarra y también grabó algún video. Esa vez decidió no compartirlo con los fans, ya que la vez pasada ya había subido una foto de Colin con su guitarra a su historia de instagram y no quería ser reiterativa. Aparte era lindo guardar cosas que fueran para ellos solos nada más._

* * *

El año se pasó casi volando con todos los cambios que hizo en su vida. Y de repente llegó Diciembre, que también pasó volando gracias al reto que hizo en la redes sociales llamado #dressember. Todos los días del mes subía una foto con un vestido y hasta hizo una subasta con varios de ellos, todo para recaudar dinero para la concientización y combate de la explotación.

Navidad la pasó con su familia. Año nuevo fue repartido, cena familiar y luego salió con amigos. Pero lo más sorpresivo fue cuando a la una de la mañana su celular sonó, era una llamada de Colin.

\- Feliz año Jen. - Dijo él no bien ella atendió la llamada.

\- Feliz año Colin. - Deseó ella. - ¿No son las cinco de la mañana allá? - Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Si, me desperté y quería saludarte, quería que lo primero que haga en el día fuera. - Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, donde podía notar algo raro en él, como si estuviera tenso.

\- Si, estoy bien. - Respondió él.

La llamada no duró mucho más porque ella estaba en una fiesta y porque el crédito a larga distancia se gasta rápido. Pero a ella le quedó una sensación extraña, como si había algo que él no estaba diciendo. Recién hablaron una semana después, y aunque él admitió que había tenido ganas de hablar con ella desde las doce de la noche también confesó que había tenido una fuerte pelea con Helen. Jennifer lo escuchó e intentó calmarlo, lo animó a que hablará las cosas con su mujer para intentar solucionar sus problemas en vez de evitarlos. Por suerte pareció funcionar según le comentó él después de un par de días.

El primer mes del nuevo año fue de descanso, pero en Febrero Jennifer ya se encontraba trabajando de nuevo. Esta vez le tocaba actuar en la remake de una película llamada Superfly. Ella interpretaba a la Detective Mason, que en la película original era un hombre lo cual era un desafío cambiar al personaje. Jennifer volvió a teñirse de rubio, por un lado por el personaje, y por otro lado porque realmente extrañaba su color natural (aunque el rubio del que se teñía era un poco más claro). Interpretar ese papel fue algo totalmente desafiante. Estar en papel de esa persona tan malvada la hacía sentir totalmente agotada, y cada día cuando llegaba el final de las grabaciones se sentía feliz de poder salir del personaje y volver a ser ella misma.

Un día, cuando terminó con la grabación, decidió darse un baño con espuma para relajarse. Puso música tranquila y se sirvió una copa de vino. Estaba en un estado perfecto, cuando su celular sonó interrumpiendo su paz. Al ver que quien la llamaba era Jamie decidió atender.

\- Hola amiga. - Saludó Jennifer.

\- Hola Jen. - Saludó Jamie. - ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó.

\- Sinceramente estoy dándome un baño para relajarme. - Respondió Jennifer.

\- Perdón por interrumpirte. - Se disculpó Jamie. - ¿Para qué atendiste? - Reprochó.

\- Porque vos no interrumpís. sos mi amiga. - Recalcó Jennifer. - Ahora dime para que me llamabas. - Incentivo.

\- Jen lo que tengo para decirte no creo que te vaya a caer muy bien, pero prefería que te enteres por mí o por alguien que te quiere antes que por las redes. - Explicó Jamie.

\- De acuerdo, te escucho. - Dijo Jennifer, sin saber bien como reaccionar de los nervios.

\- Lana va a dirigir un capítulo de Once Upon a Time. - Informó Jamie.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Adam y Eddie se lo permitieron? - Preguntó Jennifer totalmente asombrada.

\- Si, ella lo publicó fotos en sus redes así que tiene que ser verdad. - Asistió Jamie.

\- Wow, no puedo creer las diferencias, aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto a estas alturas. - Dijo Jennifer, más como hablando con ella misma que con su amiga.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo Jamie coincidiendo con ella.

Continuaron hablando un rato hasta que Jamie tuvo que cortar la llamada porque su perro Ewok había roto un jarrón y quería limpiarlo antes de que se lastimará. Jennifer terminó su vino y se sumergió en agua que ya estaba empezando a enfriar. Estaba contenta por Lana, porque le hayan dado la oportunidad de dirigir episodios de la serie. Realmente el problema no era ese. El problema era que Adam y Eddie no la habían dejado dirigir a ella, y la excusa que habían usado era que los contratos eran cerrados para actuación y no podían ser modificados. Sin embargo, para Lana parece que habían decidido modificarlo. Por un momento se sintió triste y decepcionada, y se preguntó si su decisión de dejar la serie habría sido distinta si la habrían dejado dirigir algún capítulo.

Después de un rato decidió salir de la bañadera y dejar de lamentarse por cosas que jamás iba a saber. Esos "qué habría pasado si" realmente pueden volverte loca la cabeza. Ella estaba tranquila y a gusto con sus decisiones, y su trabajo como directora iba creciendo de a poco, pero iba creciendo bien. "Sun Dogs" estaba teniendo mucho reconocimiento de todos los ambientes del cine y todo el tiempo recibía pedidos para que sea mostrada en festivales. La semana pasada Netflix había pedido añadir su película a su plataforma, y a principio de mes habían recibido los premios a mejor fotografía y mejor actor en el festival Mammoth de cine. También fue invitada por su amiga Ashley a participar del evento de Time's Up. Esas cosas eran grandes reconocimientos y avances de los cuales se sentía orgullosa y feliz.


	28. Chapter 28

_Dana: En este capítulo podrás ver que anda pasando con Colin y su vida. Gracias por leer :)_

* * *

Colin no estaba pasando su mejor momento. Las dos cosas que más le importaban, su matrimonio y su trabajo, estaban en crisis.

Con Helen las cosas simplemente no mejoraban, sino que cada vez empeoraban. Pasaban gran parte de los ratos que tenían juntos peleando. Y cuando peleaban se volvían personas diferentes a las que era, parecían dos extraños. A Colin le dolía pensar que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado tanto, que lejos estaban de ser esa pareja de enamorados felices que eran cuando se casaron. Por los menos sus hijos los tenían a flote, pero a veces parecía que eso ni siquiera alcanzaba.

Y con su trabajo, ¿Qué decir? El curso que había tomado la historia en la temporada siete de Once Upon a Time no le estaba gustando. No le gustaba ser la versión de los deseos de Hook, y no le gustaba la conexión que habían hecho entre Gothel y él. ¿Por qué tenían que usar tantas veces la historia de una violación para un hijo? Ya lo habían hecho con Zelena y Robin, y eso no había salido bien. ¿Entonces par qué repetirlo? Colin sabía que Eddie y Adam no lo consideraban de esa manera, pero él opinaba lo mismo que los fans. Esas habían sido violaciones, pero ellos en vez de hacer que los personajes se hagan cargo de eso y enfrenten las consecuencias, hacían como si nada hubiera ocurrido y seguían el curso normal de la historia. Colin entendía la frustración de los fans, porque él también se sentía frustrado y sabía que Sean también se había sentido así en su momento.

Las crisis lo acompañaban durante las grabaciones, se sentía medio perdido con su vida y no sabía qué hacer. Estaban grabando el capítulo que dirigía Lana y de repente recordó a Jennifer. Quizás hablar con ella lo ayudaba, ella siempre lograba generar calma en él. Decidió que iba a llamarla cuando volviera a su casa. Grabó las escenas que tenía en el capítulo, felicitó a Lana por su trabajo, y se fue a su casa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue llamar a Jennifer.

\- Hola Colin, que linda sorpresa. - Lo saludó ella.

\- Hola Jen. - Lo saludó él. - ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó.

\- Bien, recién llegó de mi clase de boxeo. - Contestó ella. - ¿Y vos? - Pidió saber.

\- Recién llego de grabar, hoy estuvimos grabando el capítulo que dirige Lana. - Le contó él.

\- Cierto que a ella la dejaron dirigir un capítulo... - Dijo ella sonando algo decepcionada.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? - Preguntó él notando el cambio de humor de ella.

\- Me pone contenta por Lana realmente, me gusta que más mujeres quieran ocupar el lugar de directora. - Dijo ella con sinceridad. - Pero admito que es un poco decepcionante que Adam y Eddie hayan sido tan estrictos conmigo y no hayan permitido un cambio en el contrato sobre eso. - Agregó descargando su enojo.

\- Si, ellos siempre fueron expertos en enfrentarlas a ustedes. - Opinó él.

\- A veces siento que nunca valoraron mi trabajo. - Admitió ella tristemente.

\- Ellos te pierden, es su error no el tuyo. - Dijo él con confianza. - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando ellos no te dieron el permiso para dirigir? - Preguntó él.

* * *

 _Josh le contó a Colin que Adam y Eddie no habían permitido que el contrato de Jennifer se extendiera a la dirección de algún capítulo, por lo cual decidió ir a ver a su amiga cuando antes anticipando que ella lo iba a necesitar. Seguramente ella iba a estar furiosa y triste. Pero cuando entró a su trailer, se sorprendió al encontrarla opuesta a cómo se había imaginado. Ella estaba tranquila, tomando un café mientras leía un libro._

 _\- Me enteré que no te dieron el permiso para dirigir. - Informó él sentándose a su lado en el sillón._

 _\- Así es. - Asistió ella._

 _\- ¿Y no estás enojada, ni triste? - Cuestionó él sospechosamente._

 _\- Lo estaba, hasta que me di cuenta que me están haciendo un favor. - Contestó ella con convicción._

 _\- ¿A qué te referís? - Preguntó él necesitando saber más para entenderla._

 _\- A que con el rechazo estuve pensando y pensado todo esto sin parar. Así me di cuenta que ese no es el mensaje que quiero dar, el de que soy una actriz que simplemente está probando dirigir y que conseguí hacerlo por mi lugar de seguridad en una serie. - Explicó ella. - Quiero dirigir historias, quiero hacer películas, y quiero que ese sea el mensaje. Por eso estuve estudiando y por eso lo voy a hacer por mi cuenta como yo quiero. - Expresó sus intenciones._

 _\- Eres grandiosa. - Admiró él. - Y estoy seguro de que vas a ser una gran directora en todo lo que elijas dirigir. - Le dio su voto de confianza._

 _\- Gracias. - Agradeció ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Colin la abrazó, y la sintió a ella suspirar y relajarse completamente en sus brazos. Jennifer era una de las personas más trabajadoras, responsables y dedicadas que conocía; así que estaba seguro que iba a triunfar en lo que fuera que se propusiera. Se sintió feliz de que su amiga en vez de sentirse bajoneada con el rechazo, haya repuntado y haya descubierto lo que en verdad buscaba para poder apuntar con eso con seguridad._

* * *

\- Que quería dirigir películas y que quería que ese fuera el mensaje que daba a los demás. - Dijo ella recordando la conversación.

\- ¿Y eso sigue siendo así o no? - Preguntó él.

\- Si. - Asistió ella. - Estoy contenta con mis decisiones. - Aseguró ella.

\- Bien. - Aceptó él sintiéndose contento por ella.

Continuaron conversando un rato más. Colin dudo de si contarle sobre sus problemas con Helen o no, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Todavía no se sentía listo para hablar sobre sus problemas matrimoniales, y menos con Jennifer cuando los sentimientos de ambos habían estado tan confundidos sobre ellos. Por ahora prefería mantener la amistad con ella, y sentía que si confesaba sus problemas con Helen solamente iba a lograr confundirla y quizás darle un mensaje equivocado. Él no quería volver a lastimarla cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Luego de cenar y acostar a sus hijos a dormir, Helen le pidió de hablar. Ambos se acomodaron en en los sillones del living mientras tomaban un café. Colin notaba que su mujer estaba muy nerviosa y eso lo hizo preocuparse. Él sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero a esas alturas de su relación y con todo lo que se conocían le gustaba creer que no debían tener temor para hablar uno con el otro.

\- Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no están en su mejor momento, pero podes hablar conmigo. - Intentó calmarla como siempre lo había hecho. - Tranquila, podes decirme lo que sea. - La incentivó.

\- Colin, sé que esto va a ser difícil de escuchar y no quiero lastimarte, pero quiero el divorcio. - Dijo ella, finalmente logrando soltar lo que tenía para decir.

Divorcio, ella le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. De repente sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, como si el mundo se le derrumbará. Es verdad que él algunas veces había pensado en esa opción, pero jamás había pensado en hacerlo real. Siempre había sido más como una fantasía, pero en ese momento le cayó como una pesadilla. No se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Miles de sentimientos explotaron dentro de él: miedo, frustración, tristeza, decepción, traición. Lo único que pensaba que había logrado hacer bien en su vida, finalmente estaba fallando. Él había fallado a su familia, y por eso Helen no quería ser más su mujer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó él totalmente shockeado.

\- Estoy enamorada de alguien más. - Admitió ella sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- ¿Me engañaste? - Pidió saber él.

\- No, jamás haría algo así. - Dijo ella dolida ante su sospecha. - Pero enamore de otra persona y quiero darle una oportunidad a eso, por eso te estoy pidiendo el divorcio. - Explicó.

\- Preferís darle una oportunidad a otro, a alguien nuevo, antes que a nosotros. - Dijo él sintiéndose dolido y derrotado.

\- Colin nosotros ya no somos lo que éramos, no somos los mismos. Nos la pasamos peleando y lastimándonos, no somos felices. - Dijo ella intentando razonar con él. - Y yo quiero ser feliz, y quiero que seamos felices. Y si para serlo tenemos que estar separados, Entonces estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. - Expresó su opinión.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Si somos más infelices estando separados? - Cuestionó él.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. - Respondió ella con convicción.

\- Bien, como desees. - Aceptó él. - Pero yo no te voy a estar esperando a que re regreses, si esperas eso de mi estás equivocada. - Dijo enojado.

\- Lo que espero es que ambos podamos seguir adelante. - Dijo ella.

Colin se sentía totalmente destruido. Jamás pensó que iba a tener que vivir una separación, pero finalmente estaba ocurriendo. A la semana siguiente recibió los papeles de divorcio de Helen. Después de hablarlo varias veces más y seguir peleando, finalmente decidieron que iban a hacerlo una vez que terminara la serie. Total ya habían recibido las noticias de que la temporada siete era la última, luego Once Upon a Time quedaría cancelada. Colin sentía que estaba perdiendo todo lo que tenía. Su mujer, la serie... Quizás sonaría tonto o antiguo de él pensar así, pero un divorcio se sentía como un total fracaso de vida. Lo peor es que él algunas veces lo había pensado, pero jamás se había animado a hacerlo. ¿Quizás por eso se sentía peor? ¿Quizás estaba aún más enojado con Helen porque él no se había animado a jugarse por sus sentimientos por Jennifer, pero ella ante el primer sentimiento que tuvo hacia otro si se animó a dejarlo a él? Colin se sentía tonto y fuera de eje.

Al no saber como resolver todos los sentimientos que sentía y lo atormentaban, empezó a refugiarse en el alcohol. Sabía que no era lo mejor, pero era la única salida que encontraba hasta el momento. Cuando no sabía como lidiar con su bronca y su decepción, se iba al bar más cercano y se pedía un trago, y otro, y todos los que fueran necesarios hasta apagar su mente. Colin sabía que sus compañeros estaban empezando a notar sus cambios de actitud, pero por suerte nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle. La mayoría seguramente suponía que lo que lo tenía así era el final de la serie, pero estaban equivocados.

\- El final te tiene intenso. - Reprochó Bobby.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. - Se disculpó Colin. - Es que quiero terminar con todo esto de una vez. - Se excusó.

\- Te entiendo, los finales son raros. - Concordó Bobby. - Pero aprende a manejar tu humor, porque sino todos vamos a dejar de soportarte. - Le advirtió divertidamente.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó él imitando la voz de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Deci que tu cara es bonita. - Continuó bromeando Bobby.

\- ¿Crees que podremos conseguir otros buenos trabajos después de este? - Se animó Colin a preguntar uno de sus miedos.

\- Sé que debes estar viviendo esto de manera difícil porque este es uno de tus primero trabajos importantes, pero claro que vas a conseguir otro buen trabajo. - Aseguró Bobby. - Eres talentoso y esto te sirve de experiencia, te van a querer en muchos lugares. - Lo tranquilizó con su opinión.

\- Gracias. - Agradeció Colin.

Pero su humor no mejoró, o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que volvió a ver a Jennifer. Ella volvió para grabar el último capítulo. Grabaron una escena juntos como el Hook original y verdadero, y Emma. Ambos en un baile en el Bosque Encantado con su hija Hope. Era un lindo final para ellos, Colin creí que a los fans Captain Swan iba a gustarles.

Colin quería tener un momento con ella, pero no lo lograba. Todos parecían querer la atención de Jennifer y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado. Colin sabía que ella estaba allí por muy poco tiempo, y sentía que él tenía más derecho que el resto a querer su atención porque ellos eran amigos. Pero, sin embargo, todos parecían querer acapararla para ellos. Dania, Andrew, Allison, Eddie, Adam; todos querían la atención de ella. Cuando se sintió cansado de la situación, decidió irse a su trailer, total ya habían grabado la escena. Se cambió con su ropa y se sentó a tomar un whisky. En un principio había pensado en una cerveza, pero necesitaba algo más fuerte.

\- Permiso. - Pidió Jennifer entrando al trailer.

Colin no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido del estudio de grabación, pero su botella ya estaba por la mitad. Sonrió al ver a Jennifer, eso era lo que había querido desde un principio, tener un rato para ellos solos.

\- ¿Tomando tan temprano pirata? - Bromeó ella sentándose a su lado y se sirvió un vaso.

\- Un trago nunca hace mal. - Contestó él guiñando su ojo al mejor estilo Hook.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó ella algo preocupada al notar lo vacía que estaba la botella.

\- Estoy muy bien. - Respondió él.

\- No me mientas. - Pidió ella.

\- A veces realmente es molesto que me conozcas tan bien. - Protestó él.

\- Ey, somos amigos y quiero que estés bien. - Le recordó ella. - Te noté raro desde que llegué y quiero saber que pasa con vos para que estés así, me gustaría que confíes en mi. - Explicó su preocupación.

\- Confío en vos. - Aseguró él.

\- Me alegra que así sea. - Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. - Yo también confío en vos. - Dijo y le agarró la mano para contenerlo de algún modo.

\- Es difícil. - Dijo él, y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero quizás te haga bien sacarlo para afuera. - Intentó animarlo ella, y le secó unas de las lágrimas con su mano libre.

\- Helen y yo vamos a divorciarnos. - Confesó él.

Colin finalmente pudo sacar afuera todo lo que sentía, todas sus frustraciones, tristezas y miedos. Jennifer lo escuchó pacientemente, lo contuvo, y después hasta lo acompañó a un bar a tomar un par de tragos. Fue la compañía perfecta, haciendo lo que él necesitaba en todo momento. Al otro día, antes de que ella se vuelva para Estados Unidos, volvieron a verse. Pero esta vez Jennifer le puso los puntos, le dijo que era hora de que se recomponga, que no podía pasar todos los días lamentándose y descargando sus penas en alcohol. También le dio confianza, diciendo que veía grandes futuros profesionales para él, pero para que eso suceda necesitaba dejar el alcohol. Él le prometió que iba a ser todo lo posible por dejarlo. La llevó hasta al aeropuerto y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón, que él tenía que ser fuerte y que el alcohol no era la solución. Él sabía que le había prometido que iba a dejar de tomar todos los días, pero también sabía que no tenía la menor idea de como hacerlo sin ella. Porque cuando ella se iba, toda su confianza en si mismo se esfumaba como por arte de magia.


	29. Chapter 29

_Dana: En este capítulo continúa el problema con el alcohol, pero para que sepas seguramente en el próximo ya se solucionará. Gracias a vos por leerme. Me alegra que te guste la historia_

 _Ponchis: Es lindo y reconfortante saber que hay gente impaciente por leerme, lamento que esta vez la espera haya sido larga por mis inconvenientes en poder actualizar._

* * *

Jennifer estuvo durante todo el proceso de divorcio, ayudando a Colin en todo lo que necesito. No fue nada sencillo y le destrozaba ver a su amigo tan mal, pero ella fue fuerte y lo acompañó. Lo ayudó a mudar todo de regreso a Irlanda y a instalarse en lugar que fuera para él.

Luego, como era de esperar, la distancia hizo que pierdan un poco de continuidad en su relación. La tecnología los comunicaba y lograban ponerse al día con lo que a cada uno le sucedía, pero la realidad es cada uno estaba ocupado con su trabajo y su vida.

Ella tuvo muchos crecimientos laborales. Su trabajo como directora empezó a ser reconocido gracias a que su película Sun Dogs estaba en Netfilx y a las buenas críticas que recibió su colaboración en Fabled. Fue a los estrenos de las películas en las que tuvo papeles importantes: Back Roads y Superfly. Una vez que terminó con eso empezó a trabajar en las grabaciones de Torture Report donde interpretaba a abogada y Tattooed Heart donde interpretaba una docente voluntaria. Ambos papeles eran importantes y podían darle una mayor consideración desde la el mundo actoral, incluso uno de sus directores creía que su papel y su interpretación estaban tan bien que podía darle la oportunidad de quedar nominada algún premio importante.

En medio de las grabaciones también comenzó a escribir su propio libreto, de una película que le gustaría hacer en algún momento. La idea la aterraba y la entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que después de bastante silencio de parte de Colin (varias llamadas y mensajes no respondidos por su parte), recibió una llamada que no esperaba. Era Helen. Jennifer dudó si atenderla o no, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo. Por suerte lo hizo, sino no se habría enterado lo mal que estaba Colin, los problemas que estaba teniendo con el alcohol.

 _\- Tenes que ayudarlo, por favor. - Pidió Helen._

 _\- Yo no sé si hay algo que pueda hacer, hace tiempo que me ignora y vivimos lejos, no es como si de repente pudiera caer a su casa y preguntarle "¿Cómo estás? Vengo a tomar un café". - Explicó Jennifer, sintiéndose preocupada e inútil a la vez._

 _\- Pero él se va para Los Ángeles la semana que viene, va a estar unos meses trabajando para una película. - Informó Helen._

 _\- No sabía. - Admitió Jennifer, algo dolida de que su amigo ni siquiera le había contado esa buena noticia._

 _\- Por favor cuídalo, allá lejos de todos, no sé cómo va a estar. - Dijo Helen, cada vez sonando más derrotada con la situación._

 _\- Tienes miedo de que pierda el trabajo. - Enunció Jennifer, aunque sonó más a una pregunta._

 _\- Si, el alcohol y las fiestas, no sé que tan bien sientan mezcladas con trabajo. - Dijo Helen pensativamente._

 _\- Lo voy a intentar, pero no sé si él va a querer que yo esté para él, y si ese es el caso no creo que pueda hacer nada. - Expresó Jennifer con sinceridad._

 _\- Créeme él quiere que estés, él siempre quiso que estés. - Dijo Helen._

Jennifer se sorprendió de la llamada y del voto de confianza por parte de Helen, jamás se habría esperado algo así. Ella jamás se habría esperado que el divorcio iba a causarle tanto mal a su amigo. Las pocas veces que se había atrevido a imaginar a Colin divorciado lo había imaginado distinto, lo había imaginado en etapa superación... en comienzo nuevo, con ella quizás... Pero al parecer la vida real pasaba muy lejos de lo que uno imaginaba. Jennifer se puso al día con noticias de Colin y con novedades que sus fans subían a las redes. Colin salía mucho, siempre se lo veía con una mujer distinta, y en varios videos y/o fotos se lo veía en estado alcoholizado.

Verlo en las fotos con otras mujeres hizo que su corazón se contrajera un poco. Le dolía que hubiera buscado a otras mujeres antes que a ella, porque se suponía que por ella había llegado a sentir algo. Y sí, Colin estaba mal. Y si Colin estaba tan mal, por un lado agradeció no ser las mujeres de las fotos, porque ella no iba a ser relación despecho de nadie. Porque las relaciones despecho quedan en eso, en la nada, en un simple ir y venir de etapa "venganza" de intentar superar una relación. Lo mejor iba a ser que no pensará en nada más que amistad cuando se trataba de él.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó Colin sorprendida al encontrarla en el aeropuerto.

\- Vine a buscarte. - Dijo ella recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo sabías? - Pidió saber él sintiéndose algo confundido, pero correspondiendo el abrazo con gran intensidad.

\- Porque yo se todo. - Bromeó ella. - Sé que vas a estar acá por los meses de grabación de la película. ¿Ya tenes pensado donde quedarte? - Fue directamente al punto que quería saber.

\- No, la verdad todavía no pensé nada. - Admitió él. - Pensaba quizás hoy pasar la noche en un hotel y mañana ver si consigo algún departamento o algo más cómodo. - Enunció sus planes.

\- Bien, entonces tengo una propuesta. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Te escucho. - Asistió él dándole toda su atención.

\- En mi casa hay espacio suficiente y tengo una habitación de huéspedes disponible. - Ofreció ella.

\- ¿En verdad harías eso por mi? - Preguntó él asombrado.

\- Claro que si, somos amigos, ¿O no? - Dijo ella.

\- Si, somos amigos. Y si, sería grandioso quedarme con vos. - Aceptó él con una sonrisa.

Las primeras semanas fue todo muy tranquilo. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su trabajo, y hasta a veces ni siquiera se cruzaban en el día. Pero era lindo saber que Colin estaba bien, estaba yendo a trabajar, y que si alguno de los dos necesitaba algo el otro estaba ahí a penas un instante de contacto. Cuando uno de los dos iba a al supermercado compraba cosas para ambos, y cuando uno de los dos hacía el desayuno o la cena dejaba una porción para el otro si no estaba en la casa.

Pero de repente empezaron a pasar cosas que comenzaron a llamar su atención. Empezaron a aparecer botellas de alcohol en el tacho de basura, y cada vez empezó a ausentarse más durante las noches. Jennifer empezó a tirarle indirectas para hacer que él le cuente que le pasaba, pero finalmente se cansó y lo encaró. Una mañana cuando ella estaba desayunando, él llego de una fiesta estando en estado bastante deplorable.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? - Preguntó ella.

\- Salimos con las personas del cast, tuvimos una cena y se fue haciendo tarde, y de repente pum amaneció. - Respondió él, e intento evitarla para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- ¿No tienen grabaciones hoy? - Preguntó ella agarrándolo del brazo para frenarlo.

\- Si, en una hora tengo que irme para allá. - Contestó él, mientras trataba de soltarse.

\- ¿Y pensas ir así? ¿Oliendo a alcohol? - Cuestionó ella.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo un planteo? - Preguntó él ofendido, finalmente logrando soltarse del agarre de ella.

\- No es un planteo, es un hecho. - Respondió ella cortante, cruzándose de brazos. - El alcohol está siendo un problema en tu vida. - Se animó a decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¡Que exagerada! ¡Fue solo una noche! - Exclamó él frustrado.

\- No fue solo una noche Colin, todos estos días estuviste llegando tarde y siempre hay botellas de alcohol en la basura. - Dio cuenta ella de que sabía porque había estado prestando atención.

\- ¿Te molesta que me divierta? ¿Es eso? - Preguntó él de manera defensiva. - Que vos no sepas divertirte cuando trabajas... - Comenzó a decir.

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar eso. - Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Soy un hombre adulto y soltero, sé lo que hago, no necesito que me controles. - Continuó él en su estado de pelea.

\- Bien, espero que lo hagas no genere que pierdas tu trabajo y a tus hijos. - Presionó ella.

\- ¡¿Qué sabes vos de tener hijos?! - Dijo él super enojada y ofendido.

\- Nada. - Respondió ella secamente. - Anda a ducharte. - Ordenó.

Por suerte él le hizo caso y se fue. Ella le dejó preparado un café y se fue a trabajar. Al día siguiente tuvieron una conversación sincera y ambos de disculparon. Él admitió que desde la separación había estado teniendo problemas de alcohol y prometió que iba a empezar a cuidarse más.

Los días volvieron a la normalidad. Cada uno en su rutina, pero los pequeños ratos que se veían eran cordiales. Viviendo con él aprendió más cosas de las que ya sabía. Aprendió que le gustaba planchar su ropa, que le gustaba escuchar música mientras cocinaba, que no podía dormir sin antes no haber tomado un té, que no le gustaba leer el diario en papel, que siempre se tomaba largo rato para ducharse porque eso lo ponía de buen humor...

Llegó el viernes y Jennifer decidió que era buen momento para que pasen un lindo rato juntos. Ninguno de los dos trabajaba el sábado, así que merecían relajarse y disfrutar del estar viviendo juntos, y que Colin no había regresado a tomar. Pasó por un restaurante chino y compró el menú favorito de él. Luego fue para su casa. Según sus cálculos Colin ya estaba allí, porque ella ese día había salido más tarde del estudio de grabación porque habían tenido una reunión. Ella pensaba que era buena idea llevar comida y que comieran mientras miraban una película, o simplemente charlaban de la vida.

Pero cuando entró a su casa se encontró con otro panorama. Al parecer él había tenido una idea totalmente distinta. Lo encontró besando a una mujer euforicamente en el sillón del living y varias botellas de alcohol tiradas en el piso, más un cenicero que por lo que olía contenía restos de cigarrillos con marihuana.

\- Jennifer. - Dijo él sorprendido al vera. Enseguida se levantó del sillón y agarró su remera para vestirse.

\- Ni te molestes. - Dijo ella al notar sus intenciones.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eres Jennifer Morrison! - Exclamó la extraña. - Siempre quise conocerte porque Alison Cameron era mi personaje favorito de House. - Dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Hola. - Saludó ella, sintiéndose incómoda. - Perdón por la interrupción, no sabía que tenían planes. - Se disculpó, aunque no sabía ni siquiera porque lo hacía, y sus palabras parecieron travarse en su garganta.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir. - Explicó él la situación, y se rascó detrás de una de sus orejas por los nervios que sentía.

\- ¿Dónde más voy a ir si vivo acá? - Preguntó ella.

\- Yo no lo sé. - Contestó él con sinceridad pero luciendo confundido.

\- No se preocupen, continúen, yo los dejo tranquilos. - Dijo Jennifer.

Dejó la comida sobre la mesa por si ellos quisieran comerla, ella después de esa situación no iba a poder ingerir nada porque su estómago se había cerrado. Se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a que el mundo pudiera tragarla por un instante y hacerla olvidar de todo.

\- Espera. - Pidió él y la agarró de la mano para evitar que abriera la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella.

\- Perdón. - Dijo él. - Perdóname, no sabía que ibas a llegar y que yo hice todo este lío, y vos estuviste todos estos días preocupada por mi. Perdón. - Pidió perdón.

\- No me tenes que dar explicaciones. - Dijo ella, después de unos minutos de silencio donde se dedicó a pensar. - Quiero que estés bien, y esto no es estar bien, vos no estás bien Colin. - Expresó sus preocupaciones, dejando de lado el dolor que había causado verla con otra mujer.

\- Yo también quiero estar bien, yo voy a estar bien. - Aseguró él.

\- Eso espero, pero ya lo he escuchado y por ahora no veo que hagas algo para lograrlo. - Retrucó ella, y por un momento se sintió arrepentida al ver como sus expresiones se llenaban de dolor y decepción. - Buenas noches Colin. - Saludó ella.

Quizás estaba siendo dura con él, pero debía ser sincera. Él tenía que escuchar las cosas como eran, por más que no quisiera verlas. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se derrumbó en el piso, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la puerta para que nadie que quisiera entrar pudiera hacerlo. Y ahí, en la oscuridad y la soledad, se permitió así misma llorar.

* * *

 **AN: ¡Hola! No sé si hay alguien que siga pendiente de esta historia, pero quiero que sepan que mis intenciones es continuarla y terminarla. No sé que tan seguido lo haga, pero lo voy a hacer en algún momento. Por ahora prefiero no prometer nada porque cada vez que lo hice me surgieron miles de problemas que hicieron que me mantuviera lejos del mundo de las fics por bastante tiempo. Así que si alguien todavía está leyendo, espero que disfrute la actualización. ¡Besos!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Dana: Me alegra que te haya alegrado mi actualización. No suelo ser una persona que abandona las fics que escribe para que lo sepas, puede que tarde bastante en actualizar pero lo seguiré haciendo hasta llegar a un final. El problema de alcohol continúa un poco en este capítulo, pero se soluciona. Besos!_

 _Ponchis: Me hace feliz que te guste leer mi fic. Mi idioma es español y es raro encontrar oncers que les guste que leer en español, así que aprecio mucho que a vos si te guste. En general no traslado mis problemas a las fics, mis fics simplemente tienen problemas porque me gusta el drama. Espero que este capítulo sea más de tu agrado porque se empiezan a solucionar algunos problemas._

* * *

Colin se sentía mal. Se sentía derrotado, idiota, tonto, enojado, frustrado, y todos los adjetivos negativos que alguien se le pudiera ocurrir. Él pensaba que había estado haciendo las cosas bien, pero desde el divorcio con Helen que todo le salía mal.

Ir a Los Ángeles a grabar una película que era una buena oportunidad profesional para él y de paso alejarse de todos los quilombos que tenía en su hogar en Irlanda, parecía que iba a ser la solución perfecta sus problemas. Pero no lo fue... Jennifer lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto y él no pudo negarse a su invitación de quedarse en su casa por esos meses. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas y era una de las personas más buenas que conocía. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Al parecer Colin no lo había pensado bien.

Al principio estar cerca de Jennifer ayudó. Lo ayudó a controlar sus impulsos de enojo, a querer salir menos de noche, a tomar menos alcohol. Pero llegó un momento en que la tentación volvió a ganar y sus problemas volvieron a resurgir. Entre lo mucho que extrañaba a sus hijos, más algunos nuevos amigos que se había hecho en las grabaciones, volvió a sus noches de fiesta. A Jennifer no le resultó muy agradable que empezara a mostrarle lo que generaba en él ese tipo de vida, pero él prometió que lo tenía controlado, que no era nada excesivo, que solo estaba divirtiéndose. Pero la realidad es que no lo tenía controlado, y cuando menos lo esperó todo explotó en su cara.

Esa noche pensó que Jennifer no iba a regresar hasta bien tarde, sino jamás habría llevado alguien a la casa de ella. La cara de traición, su voz quebrada, la caja de pizza que les dejó en la mesa... todo le decía a gritos que la situación iba de mal en peor, que había lastimado a la persona que menos quería lastimar en el universo. La siguió, pero obvio ella lo ignoró y se encerró en su habitación. Y él en alguna parte de si mismo sabía que lo merecía, a pesar de que le daba rabia. Echó a la extraña de la casa, limpió todo, y prometió que al siguiente día iba a arreglar las cosas con Jennifer. Pero Jennifer no estuvo en la casa en todo el día. A modo de disculpa limpió toda la casa y se deshizo del alcohol y la marihuana que tenía. La esperó con la cena lista, pero ella nunca llegó y él se terminó quedando dormido en el sillón.

Al otro día, Colin se levantó y fue a la habitación de Jennifer. Esta vez si la encontró, ella estaba dormida. Así que le preparó su desayuno favorito listo para pedirle disculpas.

\- Buen día. - Saludó él, entrando a la habitación de ella con una bandeja con tostadas francesas y café.

\- Hola. - Saludó ella, quien ya estaba despierta y leía unos mensajes en su celular.

\- Prepare el desayuno. - Dijo él y dejo la bandeja en su cama.

\- Mi favorito. - Notó ella al ver lo que había en la bandeja. - Gracias. - Agradeció y continuó entreteniéndose con su celular para evitarlo.

\- Jen... - La llamó él quitándole el celular y dejándolo en la mesa de luz para que puedan hablar bien.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó ella sorprendida y algo ofendida.

\- Necesitamos hablar. - Respondió él.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos. - Dijo ella seriamente.

\- Pero yo si, y necesito que me escuches. - Pidió él. - Quiero pedirte perdón, evidentemente tenías razón y no estoy pudiendo controlar mis temas con el alcohol. Lo que hice el otro día, eso fue un error y no es la clase de persona que quiero ser. Y sobretodo no quiero lastimarte. - Explicó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para expresar lo que quería decir.

\- Bien, supongo que darse cuenta del problema es un buen primer paso. - Dijo ella, después de un largo silencio en que se dedicó a pensar mientras lo miraba para asegurarse que estaba siendo sincero.

\- Estaba pensando que ya que hoy ambos tenemos el día libre podíamos hacer alguna salida. - Propuso él.

\- Yo no tengo el día libre, de hecho ya voy con retraso para lo que tengo que hacer. - Dijo ella, saliendo de la cama.

\- Ohh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías planes. - Sintió él la necesidad de disculparse.

\- No es nada, gracias por el desayuno. - Volvió a agradecer ella.

\- De nada. - Contestó él.

Colin la vio irse hacia el baño, cerrar la puerta y escuchó la ducha. Lo mejor era dejarla en paz. Se fue a su habitación y pensó por un rato en el extraño intercambio, había sido una disculpa y ella la había aceptado, pero no se sentía como tal. A él le habría gustado que ella se quedará, que hiciera algo con él, pero no creía que estaba en su derecho el poder detenerla. Así que Colin se quedó solo toda la tarde y la pasó mal, la pasó muy mal. La desintoxicación no era nada agradable. Vomitó mucho, eso lo agotaba y lo hacía querer dormir. Le habría gustado recurrir al alcohol más de una vez esa tarde, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y eso seguro lo iba a poder digerir con facilidad. Pero estaba decidido a no hacerlo, así que no lo hizo.

Una de las tantas veces que se despertó a la noche para ir al baño a vomitar, lo sorprendió el hecho de repente no encontrarse más solo. Jennifer estaba a su lado acariciando su espalda y cabeza, a la par que decía unas palabras reconfortantes. Una vez que terminó de descargar todo lo que tenía en su estomago Jennifer lo llevó a su cama.

\- Toma esto. - Ordenó ella dándole una vaso con una bebida color verde intenso.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó él, observando con desagrado el contenido que olía tan mal como lucía.

\- Es una receta que me dieron que sirve para personas alcohólicas en recuperación. - Informó ella. - Te va a hacer bien. - Aseguró.

Ante eso último decidió hacerle caso, después de todo ella estaba allí queriendo ayudarlo. El sabor de la bebida resulto menos desagradable de lo que había pensado. Cuando terminó le devolvió el vaso y se recostó en la cama.

\- Es normal que estés así, tu hígado tiene que acostumbrarse a volver a ingerir cosas como una persona normal. Lo importante es que ahora sigas una dieta que ayude, ya fui al supermercado a comprar varias cosas que recomiendan.- Explicó ella haciendo referencia a su malestar. - Y que te mantengas hidratado, así que aquí te dejo un agua. Cada vez que puedas haz el esfuerzo de tomar algunos sorbos, ¿si? - Terminó y dejó una botella de agua en su mesa de luz.

\- Si, intentaré hacerlo todas las veces que pueda. - Asistió él. - Gracias. - Agradeció.

\- De nada. - Dijo ella y emitió la pequeña sonrisa sincera desde la "pelea".

\- Sé que no estoy en condición de pedir un favor, pero ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa? - Pidió saber él.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma? - Preguntó él, sorprendiéndose a si mismo incluso con la pregunta.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo parada observándolo, con una mirada que él no lograba comprender ni descifrar. Debería hacerlo en otro momento, porque en ese le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Ella se fue y el sintió tristeza por más que había esperado que esa fuera su respuesta. Pero a los minutos regresó, le puso un pañuelo con agua fría en la frente y se recostó a su lado. Ante la conmoción que le causo semejante gesto, se volvió hacia ella y dejo descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Ella era esa clase de amiga y de persona, de esas que ven tus miserias y en vez de salir espantadas, deciden quedarse y darte fuerzas. Quererte como sos, quererte a pesar de tus defectos. Y así se quedo dormido, mientras sentía la respiración de Jennifer y sus manos acariciando su cabello.

El resto del tiempo que pasó en Los Ángeles siguió así de perfecto. Su amistad con Jennifer volvió a reforzarse, de hecho cada vez parecía hacerlo más. Las grabaciones de la película estuvieron ideales, la producción quedo feliz y satisfecha con su trabajo, y él disfrutó del papel que había hecho y de algunos nuevos amigos.

La hora de volver a Irlanda fue dura. Volver a ver a sus hijos y a su familia fue lindo. Pero volver a su vida de soltero y recordar el fracaso de su matrimonio fue difícil. Todavía seguía lastimado, sus planes de vida totalmente esfumados haciéndolo hundirse en una constante decepción. Por más que se resistió y se resistió, volvió a caer en el alcohol. Pero esta vez fue la persona que menos esperaba quien lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡Estas haciendo todo mal! - Le reprochó Helen, revoleando una revista en que él aparecía en una fiesta con dos chicas.

\- ¿Por qué exageras? - Preguntó él. - No es como si estuvieras celosa. Además no es como si hiciera esto cuando estoy con nuestros hijos, yo soy un buen padre. - Se excusó de manera defensiva.

\- Ya sé que eres un buen padre, pero no te estoy hablando de eso, te estoy hablando de como estás arruinado tu vida. - Dijo ella.

\- No me culpes por la forma en que elijo arreglar lo que vos rompiste. - Atacó él, intentado lastimarla.

\- Colin yo solo hice lo que pensaba que iba a ser lo mejor para los dos, y créeme que lo es. - Justificó ella.

\- Que creas que es para mejor no significa que para mi lo sea. - Discutió él.

\- ¿Colin me amas? ¿Me amas de esa clase de amor que se siente en todo el cuerpo y no puedes evitar gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? - Cuestionó ella y se produjo un largo silencio. - Yo te amo Colin y siempre te voy a amar, pero ya no de esa manera. Y sé que es igual para vos. - Dijo, su voz comenzando a temblar al emocionarse.

\- Pero yo no me di por vencido, eso es lo que nos diferencia. - Acusó él.

\- Y esa es uno de los cuantos motivos por los que te amo, pero no es suficiente. - Dijo ella con seguridad. - ¿Por qué sos tan cabeza dura? ¿Por qué no te permitís admitir que ya no me amabas y amas a otra persona? - Preguntó ella.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? - Preguntó él confundido.

\- De Jennifer. - Respondió ella. - ¿Te crees que nunca me di cuenta que había sentimientos entre ustedes? - Dijo de manera irónica.

\- Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros. - Aseguró él.

\- Y lo sé, y siempre voy a estar agradecida de que ambos hayan respetado nuestro matrimonio y no me hayan traicionado. - Dijo ella con sinceridad. - Pero ya no estamos juntos nosotros, y ustedes se aman, entonces no entiendo porque no están juntos. - Expresó lo que venía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- No todo es tan simple. - Dijo él después de un extenso silencio.

\- En realidad si lo es, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde. - Lo contradijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué me decís todo esto? - Preguntó él, queriendo saber sus intenciones.

\- Porque como te dije antes, te amo y aunque ya no sea de la manera que antes quiero que seas feliz. - Respondió ella con sinceridad.

¿Tendría Helen razón? ¿Era posible que él siguiera enamorado de Jennifer? Si, eso era posible. Luego de pensarlo y pensarlo, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Solamente había estado ignorándolos, porque había estado demasiado sofocado en su dolor como para poder darse cuenta de algo más. ¿Era posible que Jennifer siguiera enamorado de él? Eso ya era más difícil, o al menos eso era lo que creía... Aunque si recordaba todos los momentos que vivieron en Los Ángeles, todas sus acciones y reacciones, todo se parecía mucho al amor.

A la semana siguiente decidió volvió a desintoxicarse, pero esta vez de manera definitiva. Fue a un centro de rehabilitación. Luego de un mes ya se sentía casi como nuevo, por lo menos físicamente. Empezó a entrenar en el gimnasio para descargar tensiones y frustraciones. Y comenzó a buscar, a pensar en la posibilidad de confesarle a Jennifer sus sentimientos. Aunque esa idea se esfumó rápidamente cuando le llegó la noticia de que ella estaba saliendo con un fotógrafo, un amigo de George Byrne, el novio de Rose. ¿Sería algo serio o sería simplemente un rumor? ¿Quería saber en verdad que era? ¿Estaba dispuesto a comprobar que finalmente ella había decidido seguir con su vida y él la había dejado ir?

Pero una pequeña esperanza volvió a resurgir, cuando ella lo llamó una tarde...

\- ¿Te gustaría ser parte del elenco de la película? - Preguntó ella, luego de contarle su proyecto.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? - Preguntó él sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Claro que si! - Exclamó ella exaltada.

\- No hay nada que me gustaría más. - Aseguró él. - Me hacer muy feliz que me incluyas, que me tengas esa confianza. - Admitió emocionado.

\- Siempre, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿No? - Pidió saber ella.

\- Siempre. - Aseguró él. - Pero, ¿puedo quedarme otra vez en tu casa mientras tanto? - Giró el tema de conversación.

\- Mi casa es tu casa. - Afirmó ella.

. Esto va a ser genial. - Dijo él con felicidad.

Y lo era, el libreto que Jennifer había escrito había sido seleccionado por el canal Sony y le dejaban dirigir su propia película. Colin se sentía orgulloso de ella. Le hacía muy feliz verla triunfar en su trabajo, verla brillar en todas las cosas que amaba hacer. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella le estaba dando el lugar a él para ser parte de eso. Y él lo iba a aprovechar. Porque para eso estaban los amigos, y si un día había algo más que amistad, esa vez Colin iba a estar listo y no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad.

* * *

 **AN: Gracias a todxs lxs que me acompañan con esta historia. Es probable que el próximo capítulo sea el final, así que vayan preparándose. Besos y disfruten la lectura! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_Dana: Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir esta historia a pesar de las complicaciones de tiempo que tuve para poder actualizarla. Espero que el final te resulte satisfactorio_

 _Ponchis: Gracias por leerme y darle la oportunidad a Colifer, y como bien dijiste es ficción. Espero que te guste el final :)_

* * *

Jennifer fue la primera en enterarse que Colin quería ir a rehabilitación. Se lo contó él en una vídeo llamada. Ella lo apoyó con la decisión, y consideraba que si él creía que eso era lo mejor para recuperarse le parecía que debía hacerlo. La verdad es que estaba preocupada por su amigo, porque volver a Irlanda le hizo volver otra vez al alcohol y a las fiestas. Pero que la iniciativa de recuperarse fuera su elección y haya salido de él le daba esperanzas, él iba a estar mejor porque quería estar mejor.

Mientras Colin estuvo en rehabilitación se mantuvieron en contacto. Se mandaban mensajes y alguna vez hasta hicieron llamadas. Era raro que le dejen tener tanta comunicación con exterior, pero Jennifer no iba a quejarse de eso, le gustaba poder acompañarlo aunque sea de esa manera virtual a la distancia.

Una vez que Colin salió de rehabilitación todo volvió a la normalidad. Un día finalmente decidió contarle lo que ella había estado haciendo mientras él estuvo internado.

\- Ya, suéltalo de una vez, me pones ansioso. - Se quejó él.

\- Bien, pero promete que no vas a reírte. - Le pidió ella.

\- Lo prometo. - Juró él.

\- Escribí un libreto para una película. - Anunció ella, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

\- Eso es genial. - Dijo él después de un instante de absoluto silencio.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿No piensas que las personas van a creer que es pretencioso que una actriz quiera escribir su propio libreto? - Cuestionó ella enunciando sus miedos.

\- No te olvides que también que eres productora, y directora. - Agregó él.

\- ¡Colin! - Insistió ella.

\- No creo que sea pretencioso, es algo que querías y sentías la necesidad de hacerlo, me parece admirable que hayas logrado lo que te propusiste. - Admiró él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Podrías leerlo y darme tu sincera opinión? - Preguntó ella.

\- Sería un honor. - Respondió él sintiéndose halagado.

\- Pero necesito que seas sincero de verdad, porque en base a eso decidiré si vale la pena mostrárselo a alguien más o no. - Pidió ella.

\- Lo haré. - Aseguró él.

Ella le envió el libreto. A la noche siguiente él la llamó y le dijo que la historia le parecía maravillosa, que tenía un gran potencial y consideraba que debía mostrarlo a su representante para decidir como continuar. La fe que él tenía en ella la llenó de fuerzas y alegría. Finalmente se animó a dejar de lado sus miedos y mostró la historia a su representante. Ella quedó encantada con el libreto y es así que lo presentaros a varias productoras. Después de varias reuniones, entrevistas y propuestas, terminó firmando contrato con fox.

Obviamente la primera persona que llamó a contarle la noticia fue a Colin, y hasta pudo proponerle ser parte de su proyecto ofreciéndole el rol de uno de los personajes de la historia. Colin aceptó y eso la hizo feliz.

* * *

Colin tuvo una audición para el proyecto de Jennifer, por más que ella era la escritora del libreto y la escritora quiso que fuera justo, y pueda elegir todo el equipo de trabajo si lo querían o no para el rol. Por suerte fue aceptado.

Otra vez se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles por una temporada, y otra vez se instaló en la casa de Jennifer. Era grandioso verla trabajar como directora. La producción era genial, y el elenco era fantástico. Todos los días de trabajo había muy buen ambiente y energía positiva. Al parecer estaba en todos la sensación de que ese proyecto iba a ser algo bueno, todos creían y tenían confianza en lo que estaban haciendo.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! - La felicitó él entrando a trailer, donde se acomodó en el sillón junto a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella confundida, dejando a un lado el trabajo que estaba haciendo para poder prestarle atención.

\- Porque fuiste nominada a un Emmy. - Respondió él como si fuera obvio que ella ya lo supiera.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio o es una broma? - Pidió saber ella, luciendo más confundida que antes.

\- Si, mira. - Asistió él y sacó su celular. - Jennifer Morrison nominada por su papel en "The torture report" - Leyó él.

\- No puedo creerlo. - Dijo ella sorprendida. - ¡Eso es genial! - Exclamó y le dio un abrazo.

En el abrazo Colin confirmó que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran muy reales, pero no era el momento para actuar con ellos ya que ella estaba saliendo con alguien. Para festejar la nominación la hizo dejar el trabajo por el día y la llevó a cenar y ver una obra de teatro. En otro momento la habría llevado a un bar a tomar unas cervezas, pero hacia poco había sido su recuperación del alcohol y no quería arriesgarse a volver a recaer en lo mismo.

* * *

Llegó el día de los Emmy's. Jennifer habría querido ir con Colin, pero no se animó a pedírselo. Ella le había pedido que la acompañé a comprar el vestido para el evento y pensó que al hacerlo le estaba dando una buena indirecta, pero él no lo interpretó de de esa manera. Fue divertido ir de compras con él y recibir todas sus opiniones, pero él no la invitó. Así es que terminó yendo con Rose. Cuando recibió el premio en en el escenario y buscó con su vista entre el público le dio un nudo en el estómago al ver que Colin no estaba. A ella en verdad le habría gustado compartir ese momento con él. La próxima vez, si es que la hay, se prometió a si misma que no iba a ser tan tonta y le iba a preguntar en vez de esperar a que surja de él.

* * *

Colin vio todo el evento por la televisión. Cuando Jennifer fue anunciada como ganadora festejó y aplaudió. Como le habría gustado ir con ella, pero él había pensado que iba a ir con Kenny. Le sorprendió verla acompañada de Rose, pero sabía que ellas pasaban buenos momentos juntas así que agradeció de que este acompañada de alguien que la haga sentir bien.

Al otro día fue a trabajar al estudio de grabaciones de la película. Si, Jennifer ni siquiera se tomaba un descanso después de haber recibido un premio. Ella recibió varios regalos y felicitaciones de parte de todos, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz. Ella se lo merecía por todo su esfuerzo. El día de grabaciones fue muy bueno, todos trabajando animadamente.

Al finalizar el día obligó a Jennifer a ir a su casa, en vez de que se quede trabajando un rato más como solía acostumbrar. Le preparó su cena favorita para felicitarla por el premio recibido.

\- Que raro que no hayas ido con Kenny. - Soltó él en un momento de la cena.

\- ¿Por qué raro? - Preguntó ella.

\- Porque ustedes están saliendo. - Respondió él, como si fuera obvio.

\- Si, estamos saliendo. - Asistió ella. - Pero no de manera pública. - Agregó.

\- ¿Y no quieren formalizar? - Pidió saber él con curiosidad.

\- Kenny y yo nos llevamos bien, nos divertimos, pero no estamos enamorados. - Explicó ella. - Salimos para divertirnos, pero tenemos en claro que si alguno conoce a alguien de quien si se enamore nos vamos a soltar sin resentimiento. La decisión de no publicar nuestra relación es porque la mayoría no entienden eso, lo juzgan. - Expresó lo mejor que pudo.

\- Si, entiendo. La prensa suele juzgarnos por esas cosas, y más a las mujeres. - Dijo él comprendiendo la situación.

Colin se sintió aliviado al escuchar que ella no estaba enamorada de Kenny. Pero a la vez lo hizo preguntarse varias cuestiones: ¿Ella seguiría enamorada de él o no? ¿Ella le daría una oportunidad a su relación si él lo propone? ¿Ella salía con Kenny porque ya no estaba enamorada de él o porque creía que él no estaba enamorada de ella?

Lo mejor iba a ser actuar rápido, esta vez Colin estaba seguro de querer jugarse por sus sentimientos. Pero el tiempo pasa de manera extraña y el final de las grabaciones llegó antes de lo que había esperado. Y de repente estaba devuelta en Irlanda, feliz de ver a su hijo, a su hija, a su familia, y a sus amigos. Pero pensando en qué manera iba a poder conquistar a Jennifer estando en otro continente.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando. La película gustó tanto a fox que decidieron estrenarla en el cine, y al parecer habían dado en lo cierto porque fue un total y absoluto éxito. Jennifer se sentía súper feliz y no podía creer que se haya todo de una manera tan simple, como si habría estado destinado a que así fuera. Uno de sus grandes sueños, el poder hacer una película que guste al público, se había hecho realidad.

La película recibió tres nominaciones para los premios Oscar: mejor guion original, mejor actriz de reparto (Allison Janney) y mejor dirección.

\- ¿Vas a ir con Kenny? - Bromeó Colin.

\- No, sabes que no. - Respondió ella después de soltar un risa. - Además ya no salimos. - Agregó.

\- ¿Ya no? - Preguntó él.

\- No, decidimos que ya no queríamos seguir saliendo, salvo que sea como amigos. - Explicó ella.

\- Entonces tengo una idea. - Dijo él llamando su atención. - ¿Quieres ser mi cita? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Cita de verdad? - Pidió saber ella pensativamente.

\- Si, de verdad. - Afirmó él con confianza. - Creo que es hora de que nos demos la oportunidad. - Sumó con una sonrisa.

\- Acepto. - Dijo ella contagiándose su sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron la llamada Jennifer no estaba segura de si todo había sido real o había sido su imaginación. ¿Era posible que todo estuviera saliendo bien en su vida, tan bien que hasta quizás su amor imposible iba a transformarse en un posible? No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero a la vez no podía evitarlo. Él dijo que iba a ser una cita de verdad y eso hacía que su corazón explote de felicidad cada vez que lo pensaba.

* * *

Recién se vieron el día del evento. Colin la pasó a buscar por la casa. Él quedo deslumbrado al verla, estaba preciosa. Corrección: ella era preciosa. Pero ese vestido color rojo la hacía parecer aún más preciosa, como si eso fuera posible.

El primer encuentro fue incómodo. Ambos estaban nerviosos. No supieron como saludarse, y terminaron optando por un beso en el cachete. Se halagaron mutuamente sus looks y subieron al auto. En la alfombra fueron entrevistados varias veces. La mayoría de las preguntas fueron dirigidas para ella, y el aprovechó para disfrutar el poder escuchar sus maravillosas respuestas. Amaba la manera en que Jennifer siempre se expresaba en las entrevistas. Los hicieron posar juntos para fotos. Él siempre que pudo la mantuvo cerca, ya sea agarrándola de la mano o semi abrazándola por el hombro o la cadera. Ella reacciono bien a sus avances, acomodándose con naturalidad a lo que él iba proponiendo, como si habrían estado juntos todas sus vidas.

\- ¿Y él es tu cita? - Preguntó un periodista.

\- Si, él es mi cita. - Asistió Jennifer.

\- ¿En relación de...? - Pidió saber.

\- Novios. - Respondió Colin.

Por un momento se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de responder eso cuando todavía no habían hablado sobre su relación? ¿Cómo había afirmado ante todo el mundo que ellos eran novios cuando ni siquiera se lo había pedido y ni siquiera la había besado?

\- Novios. - Repitió Jennifer con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es grandioso, felicitaciones. - Dijo la periodista. - ¿Qué se sintió trabajar juntos siendo novios? - Preguntó.

\- De hecho no lo sabemos porque desde que somos novios que no trabajamos juntos. - Dijo Jennifer y todos rieron.

Al terminar todas las entrevistas de la alfombra pasaron a un hall más privado, donde las actores y actrices podían estar más tranquilos y tomar un cocktail antes de ingresar a la sala del teatro.

\- Así que novios. - Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Novios. - Asistió él. - Perdón, sé que deberíamos haberlo hablado antes... - Comenzó a disculparse.

\- Esta bien. - Lo interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Si? - Preguntó él, todavía inseguro.

\- Si. - Respondió ella.

\- Te amo. - Confesó él.

\- Te amo y tengo ganas de besarte. - Dijo ella.

\- Vas a tener que resistirte por un rato porque no puedes arruinar tu labial. - Le recordó él.

Y entonces se conformaron con un abrazo. Aunque Jennifer hizo un poco de trampa, y cuando finalizaron el abrazo le dio un pequeño pico en los labios que lo dejo con ganas de más. Pasaron a la sala y comenzó la ceremonia de premios.

De las tres nominaciones que tenía ganó la de mejor dirección. Jennifer le dio un beso antes de subir al escenario a recibirlo y él quedo una vez más maravillado con su valentía y su naturalidad de hacer las cosas. Su discurso fue hermoso y agradeció a todos: al elenco, a la producción, a su familia, a su representante, y a él. Colin se sentía orgulloso de ella, estaba feliz de que su trabajo reciba el reconocimiento que tanto merecía.

Después de la ceremonia de premios se fueron a la fiesta. Bailaron toda la noche juntos. Jennifer se sentía realmente feliz, esa era una de las noches más mágicas de su vida. Cuando se aburrieron de la fiesta se fueron a la casa de ella. Era una noche calurosa y ninguno estaba listo para que termine, por lo cual luego de que ella respondió los mensajes de su familia y de sus amigos decidieron nadar un rato en la piscina.

\- ¿Esto es real? - Preguntó ella en un momento.

\- Si, es real. - Contestó él.

\- Todavía no puedo creerlo. - Admitió ella.

\- ¿Qué de todo? - Pidió saber él.

\- Un Oscar, nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a ganar un Oscar. Y menos por mi trabajo como directora. - Dijo ella con sinceridad. - Y nosotros, que estemos juntos, hace tanto tiempo que quería que eso fuera posible pero no lo era que parece mentira que lo sea. - Expresó sus sentimientos.

\- Pero es verdad y podemos estar juntos porque nos amamos. - Dijo él invadiendo su espacio personal para hacer que se vean a los ojos. - ¿Jennifer queres ser mi novia? - Preguntó él.

\- Creí que ya lo éramos. - Bromeó ella. - Si, quiero. - Respondió con una sonrisa.

Y allí se besaron, finalmente pudiendo expresar todo el amor que sentían sin ningún miedo, ni presión de por miedo. Eran personas libres que elegían estar juntas porque se amaban, y no habia nada que pudiera generarles más felicidad que eso. Y allí, en ese beso, supieron que querían pasar todas sus vidas juntos.

FIN.

 **AN: Gracias a todxs lxs que me acompañaron durante esta historia. Gracias a lxs que no juzgaron que este basada en personas reales y le dieron una oportunidad (sin importar si les gusta o no la idea de la pareja). Estoy muy feliz de las respuestas que he recibido, más cuando fue una historia que surgió por pedido de algunas lectoras. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta ficción.**

 **Y como me gusta decir: ¡nos leemos en la próxima historia! ;)**


End file.
